EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR
by Heri-Altariel
Summary: Las aventuras de los merodeadores imaginadas por mi cabeza en crisis mental u
1. Lily Evans

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowlig y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico más que satisfacción personal y la alegría de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 1:  
  
Lily Envans  
  
Hasta este año todo iba de maravilla entre los merodeadores. Grandes amigos que se disponían a planear travesuras jamás cometidas en Hogwarts planeadas por sus cuatro (aunque yo diría tres) mentecillas malévolas. Magos jóvenes con clase, los chicos de oro de Gryffindor (exceptuando a uno, tod@s sabemos quien es) y claro los más divertidos compañeros que alguien pudiera tener. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Los cuatro chicos bonitos y sonrientes. Se paseaban por todo el castillo escapando a sus anchas de cualquier prohibición. Burlando a todos los maestros y a los prefectos de cada casa. Esta misma tarde Sirius planeaba la gran travesura de la semana. Se disponía a entrar a la sala común y dio la contraseña ("ratoncillocaliente") para encontrarse con unos James y Remus atareados. Caminó hasta ellos arrancando los suspiros de cada una de las Gryffindor que lo miraban y él simplemente caminaba arrogante.  
  
--- Todas me aman - se dijo a si mismo repartiendo una que otra sonrisilla a alguna afortunada - Ey chicos... ¿Qué demonios hacen? - dijo quitándole a Remus el pergamino con la tinta aún fresca - mmm... no entiendo nada  
  
--- ¡Obvio que no entiendes Black! No es una de las materias en la que te matriculaste - Remus arrebató el pergamino algo desesperado y continuó escribiendo su ensayo ("Que hacer cuando se encuentra con un hombre lobo furioso"), ja que ironía.  
  
--- ¡Pero Remus! Creí que nos matriculamos todos en las mismas materias... ¿cuándo decidieron tomar esa? ¿Peter también? - Sirius tan solo se miraba las uñas mientras hablaba. Entonces Remus le tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta los dormitorios mientras James seguía con los deberes. Una vez arriba Remus descargó su furia  
  
--- ¡Ah! ¡Fue idea de JAMES! - Remus casi nunca demostraba su furia y menos gritar, así que Black se asustó - Él fue el de la idea... Desde que conoció a esa chica quiere tomar las mismas materias que ella, logró convencer a los maestros para cambiarlas, pero en esta especialmente no hay nadie de nosotros por eso me rogó, ¡ME IMPLORÓ EN NOMBRE DEL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR!  
  
--- Shh Remus - dijo Sirius tratando de vigilar que nadie los escuchara  
  
--- Lo siento... - Remus tomó aire y continuó hablando - me rogó que tomara esa clase junto a él. Yo le dije "no James, ya llevamos las suficientes" pero el me contestó "Ay Moony por favor... esta clase es muy simple... Lily me lo ha dicho" - Sirius lo interrumpió intempestivamente  
  
--- ¿LILY? ¿LILY EVANS?  
  
---Shh Sirius, pueden oírnos - reprendió ahora el licántropo tratando asomarse por la puerta de los dormitorios  
  
--- ¡Pero si la conocemos desde primer año! ¡Él la conoce desde primer año! ¿Qué tiene ahora de especial como para que de buenas a primeras se fije en ella? - Sirius echaba humo por la nariz - ¡No entiendo!  
  
--- Menos yo - Remus dio un suspiro y se sentó enseguida de la puerta - Lily es agradable y muy simpática... es buena estudiante... pero James jamás dijo algo de ella. Y ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared acabando ese maldito ensayo  
  
--- ¿Por qué no se lo pidió a Peter? - ambos se miraron en silencio y luego irrumpieron en una carcajada - lo siento... es muy obvio  
  
--- Ya, ya... tengo que volver a terminar los deberes... ¿Buscaste la receta de la poción para hacer crecer el cabello humano? - preguntó Remus cambiando de tema  
  
--- ¡Claro! ¿Pensaste que se me había olvidado? - Sirius frotó sus uñas contra su camisa - pero la maldad volvió a su rostro - ¿Saldremos esta noche Moony?  
  
--- Ay Padfoot... - Remus hizo cara de desaprobación - No esta noche. Si James y yo no terminamos nos reprobarán  
  
--- ¿Y desde cuando les importa una tarea? - Sirius estaba hasta el tope de deberes, pero le valía un pepino por el momento, solo esperen dos horas antes de las clases - ¡Vamos! Tengo ideas maléficas que poner en práctica  
  
--- No esta vez... ¿te parece la próxima semana? - Sirius hizo cara de sufrimiento, y dramáticamente se tiró en una cama  
  
--- ¡Nooo! ¡Necesito... Aire!  
  
--- Ya, ya... una noche en el dormitorio no te hará daño... ayuda a reflexionar  
  
Remus salió de los dormitorios y volvió junto a James para terminar. Black aún tirado en la cama miraba el techo algo aburrido. Su travesura era perfecta... o al menos para él, aunque esta vez era algo inocente, pero efectiva. Saldrían a buscar babosas picantes (animalillos de mi invención que pican como la salsa Valentina al solo contacto de la piel) y como las muy asquerosas no se movían las pondrían exactamente en el asiento de la mesa de los Slytherin y les picaría el trasero a primera hora del día. Pero todo estaba frustrado pues estas babosas picantes solo salían cada 58 días en los troncos viejos y solo por una noche... esa era la noche perfecta.  
  
--- Bueno... no era tan buena la broma - se dijo a si mismo - hoy no estaba muy inspirado - En ese momento Peter entró a los dormitorios  
  
--- Ey Black ¿Qué haces tirado allí? Es la cama de Jonny Mcbenner, recuerda que es famoso por sus parásitos - Sirius palideció al recordar eso y pronto corrió a las duchas para quitar cualquier rastro de parásito  
  
--- Tenía que ser tan dramático - se decía mientras tallaba su cabeza con furia  
  
Mientras Remus celebraba el haber terminado el ensayo. Debía ser el mejor que jamás halla escrito pues sabía bien todo lo del tema (que mala soy). Mientras James terminaba algunos apuntes de encantamientos sencillos.  
  
--- Padfoot quería salir esta noche - le dijo Remus a James mientras el segundo seguía escribiendo  
  
--- Que lástima... realmente nos encontramos ocupados - James se detuvo un poco y luego volvió a escribir - la próxima semana será diferente  
  
--- ¡James! - dijo Remus algo preocupado - eso mismo le dije yo, pero acabo de recordar que los exámenes se vienen - James lo miró alegremente  
  
--- ¡Es cierto! ¡Estudiaré con Lily la próxima semana! - Remus alzó una ceja y suspiró  
  
--- Estas enamorado - dijo resignado  
  
--- Eso no es cierto... Lily y yo somos amigos - James trató de esconder el rostro  
  
--- Lo que sea... allí viene  
  
Remus apuntó con la mirada hacía la entrada de la sala común. Una hermosa pelirroja de cabellos largos y bien arreglados, ojos verdes y grandes y piel blanca, de mejillas rosadas y sin ninguna peca. Miró a su alrededor y luego chocó con la mirada de Remus, quien la saludó con una sonrisa y le señaló a James. Ella caminó hacia los dos jóvenes y saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Remus.  
  
--- Hola Remus, ¿ya has terminado el ensayo? - pregunto Lily con una sonrisa encantadora  
  
--- Si... ha sido fácil - Remus sonrió algo nervioso, ¿cómo no iba ser fácil para él? - ¿Y tu?  
  
--- Si, también se me hizo fácil - Entonces James levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Lily - ¡James! No te había visto bajo esa pila de pergaminos y libros  
  
--- Ho... Hola Lily - dijo tímidamente Potter - ni te escuché... estaba muy concentrado en... el trabajo jeje  
  
--- ¿El ensayo? - preguntó la pelirroja  
  
--- No, ese ya lo terminé con ayuda de Remus. Son unos apuntes de la clase de Encantamientos - James agitó en sus manos los pergaminos enrollados  
  
--- Ya, entonces podrán quedarse un poco más de tiempo en la cena - Lily sonrió  
  
--- Bueno... en realidad... - Remus estaba a punto de excusarse por solidaridad con Sirius, pero James se adelantó  
  
--- ¡Claro Lily! Será genial pasar la cena contigo - James irradiaba de felicidad, Remus le dio un codazo  
  
--- Sirius James... Sirius - susurró disimuladamente. James tan solo giró los ojos  
  
--- Pero... verás... jeje... - James no sabía como excusarse - veras Lily  
  
--- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? - preguntó ella. James estaba nervioso - porque si es eso, será mañana entonces. No importa el día - Lily sonrió  
  
--- ¿Hablas en serio? - Remus y James la miraron interrogante  
  
--- ¡Claro!, nos vemos luego  
  
--- Seguro - dijo Remus. Ambos jóvenes pensaron que Lily explotaría ante la negativa, pero se notaba que no la conocían bien - Uff... pensé que se molestaría  
  
--- Si... creo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer - dijo James mientras la veía subir por la escalera hacia los dormitorios. Lily se encontró con Black  
  
--- Ey Evans - saludó Sirius con un beso en la mejilla a Lily  
  
--- ¿Qué tal Sirius? - respondió ella  
  
--- ¿Tu ya terminaste el ensayo?  
  
--- Si, y tus amigos también - Lily sonrió algo nerviosa pues Sirius la miraba de arriba para abajo - ¿sucede algo?  
  
--- Nada, nada Lily - dijo el joven mago examinando a Evans buscado algo nuevo en ella que explicara la manía de James hacia ella - esos zapatos te sientan bien  
  
--- Son los mismos del año pasado - Lily se quedó sorprendida  
  
--- Si ¿verdad?, eso no significa que no pueda decírtelo  
  
--- Ay Sirius, de todas formas gracias - sonrió dulcemente  
  
--- Venga, nos vemos en la cena  
  
Black encontró a Remus, James y Peter sentados junto al fuego. Se les unió y hablaron de muchas cosas, pero siempre evitando el tema de Lily. James era muy sensible en esas cosas y cualquier declaración de Black al respecto podría desencadenar alguna discusión que Remus y Peter preferían evitar. Pronto llegó la hora de la cena y todos caminaron al gran comedor. James buscaba como un perfecto desquiciado con la vista a Lily pero no la veía. Una vez en la gran mesa de Gryffindor la buscó pero igual había desaparecido.  
  
--- ¿A quien buscas James? - preguntó Peter tomando un gran muslo de pavo  
  
--- A nadie Peter... jeje  
  
--- Si buscas a Lily - dijo Remus algo divertido por unos chistes de Sirius - se encuentra en la mesa común  
  
--- ¿Mesa común? - preguntaron los otros a coro  
  
--- Si, es una nueva reforma del Director. Algunos alumnos se encuentran bien en sus casas pero tienen ciertas inclinaciones por otras. Así que en esa mesa se pueden reunir de diferentes casas sin ningún problema, es algo muy nuevo - Remus dio un trago su bebida - pensé que lo habían notado  
  
--- No - dijo Sirius desinteresado y mirando sospechosamente su comida o.ou  
  
--- Ni yo - dijo James preocupado por su falta de atención  
  
--- ¿Eh? - dijo Peter distraído. Todos lo miraron decepcionado ¬¬ u  
  
--- Eres un caso Peter - dijo Sirius alzando la mirada, como si implorara iluminación para su amigo - un verdadero caso  
  
--- Ya veo - a James se le iluminó el rostro - entonces podré sentarme allí cuando quiera  
  
--- En teoría si - dijo Remus - dame un poco de eso Padfoot - dijo tomando un pedazo de pollo del plato de su amigo - pero ten cuidado, podrían tomarlo como que dudas de ser un Gryffindor  
  
--- JAJAJAJAJA, eso sería un buen chiste - dijo Sirius divertido - Ohhh Moony ¿Qué rayos es eso? Dame un poco - Sirius metió su tenedor en el plato de Remus y sacó un buen trozo de algo que parecía pescado a sus ojos  
  
--- Es cordero - dijo Remus a su amigo - solo que preparado de la manera mas rara que he visto  
  
--- Si tu lo dices... creo que es pescado - Sirius miró hacia la Mesa Común. Lily se encontraba muy divertida, pero no con un muchacho, la cabeza de otro Gryffindor le tapaba - ¿con quien esta Lily, James?  
  
--- Con una Ravenclaw - Potter alargaba la cabeza para ver mejor - ¡ah! Es la chica con la que se sienta en Pociones Black - James volvió a sentarse bien - Remus la conoce ¿Cierto?  
  
--- ¿A quien? - pregunto Moony, se había distraído al vigilar que Peter no se ahogara al tomar te (como de costumbre)  
  
--- A la Ravenclaw, la de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños Moony - dijo James  
  
--- Ya, Juliette Ryann - Remus miró hacia Lily y en ese momento ambas jovencitas voltearon hacia ellos y lo saludaron con la mano - jeje creo que me vieron - Remus se ruborizó  
  
--- Remus... - dijo Sirius con mirada pícara - ¿a que se debe ese enrojecimiento en tus adorables mejillas? - Remus palideció  
  
--- No entiendo de que me hablas - Remus cambió la conversación - jeje en fin que planeabas hacer esta noche Padfoot  
  
--- Eso no funciona conmigo Remsie - dijo Sirius sacando una carcajada de James y Peter - confiesa, seguramente te pasa lo mismo que ha James con Lily - A James no le agradó el comentario y dejó de reírse  
  
--- Aunque fuera cierto Sirius... no creo que tenga tiempo para andar de coqueto como tu  
  
--- Eso es cierto - James tan solo permanecía callado - Prongs ¿por qué te quedas tan callado?  
  
--- Lily y Juliette... vienen hacia acá - Remus y James se ruborizaron  
  
--- Ya - dijo Sirius tratando de mantener la calma y no reírse ante los gestos desesperados de sus amigos Próximo: SUCESO 2: La primera salida con chicas Please díganme si les a gustado... si?? Lo hago con todo mi cariño jejeje me encanta esto ^^ Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!! Espero sus reviews con mucha esperanza!! 


	2. La primera salida con chicas

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico más que satisfacción personal y la alegría de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 2:  
  
La primera salida con chicas  
  
Black se sentía apenado ¿Acaso era el único con experiencia entre los merodeadores? Si era así que desgracia. Pero luego miró las caras pálidas de Remus y James y se apiadó de ellos. Así que volteo hacia las chicas y las saludó con energía.  
  
--- ¡Lily! ¡Juliette! Que gusto que vengan - Sirius las iba a invitar a sentarse cuando Marie Bottom, una Gryffindor recelosa de Black protestó  
  
--- ¡Una Ravenclaw no puede sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor! - y echó una mirada asesina a Juliette  
  
--- Oh por Merlín Marie, cierra el agujero que tienes en el rostro - dijo Lily a su compañera  
  
--- Esta bien Lily, yo tampoco dejaría que una puerquita se sentara en la mesa de Ravenclaw - dijo la chica de la otra casa, arrancando carcajadas de Sirius lo cual apenó terriblemente a Marie  
  
--- Ya, mejor vamos a la mesa común - dijo Remus contento y con la aprobación de todos. Peter fue el único que quiso quedarse, pues no tenía éxito con las chicas.  
  
--- ¿No tendrán problemas por venir a sentarse acá? - pregunto Juliette a Remus quien sonrió tiernamente ante la pregunta  
  
--- Yo no, pero Sirius y James posiblemente si. Especialmente por el equipo  
  
--- Entonces no hay problema - dijo Juliette con esos bellos ojos verdes. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron juntos. Lily y James igual, pero Sirius permanecía solo, aunque eso no le importaba. Había muchas chicas en la Mesa Común a quien coquetearles - Tu amigo Black ¿no necesitará compañía? - pregunto Juliette a Remus  
  
--- No lo creo, pero si conoces a alguien...  
  
--- Jajajaja, a todas las chicas les da terror y gusto a la vez salir con él. Necesito una valiente - Remus rió, sabía que era cierto  
  
--- Ya la encontrará, no te preocupes por ello - Remus miró a Sirius quien se divertía poniendo nerviosas a las chicas de la mesa.  
  
--- Ay Lily, eres muy buena en esa materia - decía James halagando a su objeto de afecto  
  
--- ¡James! Me apenas jajaja - Lily reía como los ángeles, había buena química entre ellos  
  
--- Sería bueno que saliéramos todos en grupo... a una de nuestras aventuras - James pretendía una cita  
  
--- Pero... y Sirius... y Peter - dijo Remus al escucharlo  
  
--- Oh, es cierto - James sonrió algo desanimado  
  
--- ¡AAAHHH! No se preocupen por el pequeño Peter y por mi, vigilaremos su ausencia, pero mi querida Juliette, no tengo contactos en Ravenclaw como para ayudarte - dijo Sirius al ver en que aprietos se metían sus amigos  
  
--- No te preocupes por ello, tengo una buena amiga que me ayudará  
  
--- Entonces ya está, hoy después de las diez nos vemos en la estatua de la bruja jorobada - dijo James. Sirius sonrió complacido. Además estaba cansado  
  
Llego a su fin la cena, y todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. En el camino Black bostezaba airadamente y apoyaba su brazo en Remus. Peter los seguía mirando con seriedad los cuadros que se movían.  
  
--- Sirius no te vayas a dormir aquí - dijo James al voltear hacia atrás - aplastarás a Moony - Remus sonrió  
  
--- Ya, estoy despierto Prongs - dijo Sirius abriendo esos dos ojos azules - además, Moony me detiene ¿verdad?  
  
--- Lo que tu digas Padfoot - dijo riendo Remus  
  
--- ¿Ves? - Sirius volvió a bostezar - mmm... tengo mucho sueño  
  
Pronto estuvieron en la torre de Gryffindor. Moony y Prongs se apresuraron a disimular que dormían y Sirius quedó al instante dormido en su cama. Peter ni se diga, leía bajo las cobijas iluminado por su varita historietas con vida propia. Los personajes peleaban con enormes varitas, completamente irreales. Pero a Peter le encantaban.  
  
--- Ey Paddie - dijo Remus metiéndose bajo las sábanas de Sirius para despertarlo - ya nos vamos, descansa  
  
--- Suerte matador - dijo Sirius mientras palmeaba la espalda de su delgado amigo  
  
--- Gracias. Cuida a Peter  
  
--- No necesitas decirlo  
  
Ambos jóvenes salieron ansiosos bajo la capa invisible. Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo. Esperaban con ansias ver a Lily y a Juliette, y el corazón les latía rápido.  
  
--- Prongs - dijo en voz baja Remus  
  
--- ¿Qué sucede Moony?  
  
--- Imagina si a Juliette le gustaran los paseos bajo la luna llena - James rió en voz baja al igual que Remus  
  
--- Tendría que usar un chaleco antimordidas jaja - pero Remus se quedó pensativo. Una relación seria con una chica implicaba decirle la verdad. La mayoría de las mujeres le temen a los hombres lobo - era solo una broma  
  
--- Lo se - dijo Remus sonriente - venga vamos a apurarnos que las chicas no tienen una capa invisible  
  
--- Je, lo había olvidado  
  
Pronto se encontraron en el lugar indicado. Y allí estaban. Lily vestía un suéter gris y un pantalón holgado negro, muy cómodo. Juliette Tenía su cabello trenzado y vestía un suéter verde oscuro con un pantalón de mezclilla azul. Ambas se encontraban algo dormidas por lo que se asustaron al ver aparecer de la nada a esos chicos. Pronto les explicaron el funcionamiento de la capa, y las hicieron jurar que nunca dirían nada de ella. Lily aceptó todas las condiciones con gusto, pero Juliette estaba algo asustada "estos chicos no son normales" pensó, pero de todas formas juró nunca decirlo. Pronto salieron del castillo y por un estrecho túnel salieron dentro de la dulcería Honeydukes, que aún estaba abierta pues los mismos niños que vivían en Hogsmeade le disfrutaban a todas horas. Salieron discretamente y pronto estaban caminando en las calles como cualquier habitante del lugar.  
  
--- Me encanta este pueblo - dijo Lily probando del helado que James había comprado para ella - pero este día es especial ¿no James? - James se sonrojó al oírla decir eso  
  
--- Por supuesto... vienen con nosotros - Lily alzó una ceja - y también es un día especial para nosotros ¿cierto Remus? - Moony tan solo le sonrió en respuesta, su cita no iba bien, pues Juliette se preocupaba constantemente de que algún profesor les pillara "una verdadera Ravenclaw" se dijo mentalmente. La luna estaba en cuarto menguante, por varios días Remus no se tendría que preocupar  
  
--- Hace una noche preciosa - Lily tomó la manó de James quien se estremeció - es perfecta  
  
--- Preferiría que tuviera luna llena Lily, eso es más romántico - Remus palideció ante la declaración de Juliette - ¿Qué opinas tu Remus?  
  
--- En realidad... nunca me ha gustado la luna llena Juliette - Remus palideció más al ver en los ojos de su cita la desaprobación - pero hoy las estrellas están divinas - James salió al rescate  
  
--- ¡En eso tienes razón amigo! Hoy las estrellas son más bellas que nunca - Lily sonrió - ¿Les parece si vamos a Las Tres Escobas, tomaremos una deliciosa cena  
  
--- Creo que es genial idea James - agregó Lily y jaló a su acompañante para dejar solos a los otros dos - hay que dejarles por un momento James, para que se conozcan - le susurró mientras se alejaban  
  
--- ¿Qué dices?  
  
--- Vamos, Remus no es un Sirius Black... - James la miró con cierta duda  
  
--- No creo que se agraden, les he escuchado varias veces chocar en ideas - James suspiró - Remus es sensible en esos casos, si Black se entera de algún altercado entre ellos dos, seguramente pasará haciendo la vida de cuadritos a Juliette - Lily rió sorprendida  
  
--- ¡No sabía de tanto cariño entre ustedes cuatro!  
  
--- Son como mis hermanos, Black y yo compartimos muchas cosas... somos los mejores amigos - James sonrió - pero también Remus es gran amigo, se podría decir que nuestro mejor amigo  
  
--- Sirius lo protege ¿verdad? - Lily estaba maravillada por tanto afecto entre ellos  
  
--- Si, a mi me toca defender a Peter... bueno el que pueda en el momento - James miró a Lily, le parecía tan linda - Lily...  
  
--- Dime James  
  
--- Tengo que confesar que he tomado todas esas materias solo por estar contigo... porque... me... agradas.... ¿entiendes?... tu sabes... pues me... me agradas... mucho.... demasiado ... en realidad...  
  
--- Tu también me gustas mucho James - dijo Lily interrumpiendo a James y recargando su cabeza en los hombros de un James que sentía el corazón en la garganta. Pero las cosas entre Remus y Juliette no iban bien.  
  
Ambos discutían sobre la materia de Pociones (vaya momento para discutir) pues a Juliette le parecía completamente innecesaria pero a Remus le parecía muy útil y en algunos momentos fascinante. Luego pasaron al tema de la Mesa Común, lo cual a ambos les parecía pero aún así Juliette pensaba que no era una decisión del todo sabía por parte del Director.  
  
--- Vamos Juliette, no es momento para hablar de la escuela - Remus trató de tranquilizar las cosas - dime... mmm... ¿a que equipo de Quidditch prefieres?  
  
--- ¡Odio ese estúpido juego! No se porque es tan popular - Remus tan solo sonrió y cambió de tema. Eso era de lo más extraño. Tal vez Juliette no era la chica que él pensaba  
  
--- ¿Y que haces en tu tiempo libre? - la chica lo miró con ojos de hielo, como si hubiera preguntado alguna intimidad  
  
--- Pues me encanta leer libros Remus, paso las tardes aprendiendo encantamientos para embellecer mi hogar, para cuando me case y sea una buena esposa - Juliette hizo gesto soñador - me casaré con un brujo guapo y rico y todo será perfecto - Remus no preguntó nada más hasta que llegaron a Las Tres Escobas.  
  
Allí eligieron cenar un delicioso estofado de cordero y lo acompañaron con la deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla. Lily y James se la pasaban de maravilla pero Remus y Juliette no podían decir lo mismo. Remus había pasado de la emoción a la decepción absoluta, había pensado que Juliette era una chica completamente distinta a las demás, pero solo comprobó que era demasiado ordinaria para su gusto, no podía imaginarla cuando le llegara a confesar que era hombre lobo. Tan solo se dedicó a escuchar los chistes de James. Terminada la cena y después de comer algunos pastelillos y unas cervezas más, decidieron regresar al castillo. Ya era la una de la mañana y Juliette se caía de sueño (en realidad esa era la razón por la que se marchaban). Caminaron a la dulcería (abre las 24 hrs. del día) y despistadamente volvieron al castillo. Entraron todos bajo la capa mágica. Juliette se les separó pronto, pues era de los Ravenclaw y no podían llevarla a los dormitorios.  
  
--- Bueno mil gracias y buenas noches - se despidió en general tratando de evitar la mirada de Remus quien tan solo sonreía.  
  
Una vez que entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, Remus dio las buenas noches a Lily y a James y subió a las habitaciones.  
  
--- Me parece que Remus no se encuentra bien - dijo Lily - que lástima que no le gustara Juliette  
  
--- Debes admitirlo, Juliette es un poco rara - dijo James - no te ofendas  
  
--- No, no te preocupes - Lily cerró los ojos - lo se, es muy extraña. Pero tiene buen corazón - James hizo cara de duda - hablo en serio James  
  
Mientras en los dormitorios Remus se ponía la pijama algo decepcionado de Juliette, se lavó los dientes y cuando iba a acostarse se percató de que alguien ya dormía en su cama. Tomó su varita y con mucho cuidado dijo "Lumus". Entonces sonrió. Sirius ya dormía en su cama, abrazado a un libro acerca de cómo hacer que las babosas picantes piquen mas (era obvio que lo pondría en práctica con Snape). Sonreía de vez en cuando y susurraba "¡JA SNAPE! Ya verás maldito Slytherin"  
  
--- Ay Sirius - dijo Remus sonriente. Le paso la mano por un hombro y Sirius se despertó lentamente - ¿desde cuando duermes en mi cama Paddie? - preguntó divertido Remus  
  
--- Desde que te vas con chicas - dijo Sirius levantándose - ¡Ajum! - bostezó estirando los brazos - ¿y que tal matador? - Remus agachó la mirada, entonces Sirius comprendió todo - ya veo... entonces... ¿quieres hablar de eso Moony?  
  
--- No Paddie... la verdad no hay nada que hablar - Sirius lo miró con una interrogante en el rostro - la chica no era como yo pensé  
  
--- Ahh... bueno entonces ven a dormir - Sirius levantó la sábana y Remus entró en ella - Ya encontrarás a alguien Remsie - le susurró Padfoot a su amigo  
  
--- ¡Ajum! Gracias Paddie  
  
--- ¿Y James? - preguntó Padfoot notando la ausencia de su amigo  
  
--- Con Lily... conversando  
  
--- Ya decía que era muy rápido - ambos rieron - buenas noches  
  
--- Buenas noches Padfoot  
  
Ambos jóvenes se durmieron juntos, como dos pequeños gatitos. La decepción por Juliette era enorme, pero teniendo amigos como Sirius y James era fácil de superar.  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 3: La amiga de Lily... y de Snape ¬¬ Espero que les esté gustando... jejejeje ^^ Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!! Espero sus reviews con mucha esperanza!! 


	3. La amiga de Lily y de Snape

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico más que satisfacción personal y la alegría de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 3:  
  
La amiga de Lily... y de Snape ¬¬  
  
A la mañana siguiente Remus estaba como si nunca hubiera salido con Juliette, en cambio James estaba en las nubes, pensando en los maravillosos momentos que pasó con Lily Evans. En el desayuno todo iba muy tranquilo.  
  
--- Hoy tenemos que entregar el ensayo James - dijo Remus leyendo el pergamino por última vez - seguro que nos ponen una buena calificación  
  
--- ¡Ajum! - bostezó James - si, si. Ya lo se.... Ajum... - Sirius devoraba una tostada con mermelada  
  
--- Ey chicos, ahí viene Lily - pero luego frunció el ceño - y Juliette - dicha noticia no les hizo mucha gracia así que prefirió seguir comiendo y concentró su mirada en la avena. En realidad Sirius estaba algo molesto con Juliette  
  
--- Buenos días chicos - dijo dulce Lily, James no tardó en ponerse colorado y despeinó su cabello disimuladamente (según él)  
  
--- Buenos días Lily - dijo James - Juliette  
  
--- Buenos días - dijo Remus con una tierna sonrisa, Peter tan solo alzó la mano en señal de saludo y Sirius tan solo levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja  
  
--- Ey Evans - saludó, pero ni caso le hizo a la Ravenclaw que lo miraba nerviosa sin importarle mucho que Remus estuviera cerca  
  
--- ¿Qué tal durmieron? - pregunto James  
  
--- Muy bien, jeje pero ahora tengo algo de ojeras - dijo Juliette señalando las horribles marcas moradas bajo sus ojos - ¿ves James? - James tan solo sonrió de manera nerviosa  
  
--- ¡Wow! Yo creí que siempre las habías tenido - dijo Sirius en voz alta, mientras Moony no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo la risa. Juliette lo miró como una asesina que ve a su propia víctima, pero luego sonrió  
  
--- ¿Qué dices? Si mi piel es divina, aunque cualquier desvelo me pone fatal - Lily tan solo volteó los ojos ¬¬ - no lo habías notado ¿cierto? - Sirius iba a responder pero Lily prefirió llevarse a su amiga de la mesa de Gryffindor y sentarse en la Mesa Común  
  
--- Es insoportable - dijo Sirius apuntando a Juliette con la cuchara - nadie puede ser mas vanidoso que yo - Prongs tan solo reía. Pero Sirius no dijo nada más. Había callado como si estuviera demasiado ocupado para renegar. Sus ojos habían detectado algo que lo tenía con la boca abierta - no es posible...  
  
--- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntaron los otros tres mientras miraban hacia donde Sirius concentró su atención. La Mesa Común. Prongs y Moony también miraron asombrados  
  
--- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó por segunda vez Peter quien jamás captaba nada  
  
--- ¿Seguro que es Snape? - pregunto James asustado  
  
--- No hay duda, ¿quién puede tener el cabello tan grasoso y negro? - dijo malévolo Sirius - y por esa misma razón... ¿cómo?... - Peter los miraba aún sin entender nada, pero Moony alzaba una ceja también algo sorprendido  
  
--- Vamos chicos, hasta él puede - pero fue interrumpido por ambos a coro  
  
--- ¡No! ¡No puede! - Sirius se paró y lo miró incrédulo - Seguro hizo una poción para atraer a inocentes víctimas  
  
--- Bueno, en realidad no lo creo... - dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Los cuatro chicos miraron hacia la voz. Allí se encontraba Mena Smith. Una bella rubia de Gryffindor que miraba también hacia Snape algo sorprendida. La chica andaba detrás de Sirius y por eso les había espiado  
  
--- ¿Y a ti quien te preguntó? - dijo Sirius grosero pero Remus tosió disimuladamente  
  
--- Sirius... - le reprendió en un susurro - Buenos días Mena. ¿Sabes quien es?  
  
--- ¡Claro! - dijo sonriente la chica, siempre le había caído bien Lupin - es nueva en el colegio... bueno... eso de nueva... está entre comillas - cuatro pares de ojos la miraron como si no entendieran nada - entró junto a nosotros pero antes de que le pusieran el sombrero seleccionador llegó una carta urgente... se la llevaron a estudiar al extranjero... al parecer sus padres querían una escuela francesa  
  
--- ¿Y que hace aquí? - preguntó James  
  
--- Bueno, al parecer terminó los estudios allá, pero no son los que le piden aquí en Inglaterra. Seguramente viene a completarlos. Llegó hoy por la mañana  
  
--- ¿Cómo dices que de llama? - preguntó Black sin apartar los ojos de la Mesa Común  
  
--- No dije como se llamaba - dijo Mena con los ojos llenos de celos, pero se controló - Greenwood, Miranda Greenwood  
  
--- Supongo que no tiene casa - dijo Remus  
  
--- Exacto, por eso Dumbledore hizo la Mesa Común... hay rumores de que se quedará en Ravenclaw o Slytherin... pero NO en Gryffindor y menos siendo amiga de Snape - dijo altiva  
  
--- ¿Rumores? Pero si llegó esta mañana... ustedes las mujeres son muy raras - dijo Sirius volviendo a la avena y sacando canas verdes a la rubia - creo que están celosas y siempre les gusto Snape - todos hicieron cara de asco - ya, ya... no lo tienen que disimular  
  
--- Eres insoportable - le dijo Mena y se volvió a sus amigas, pero estaba muy en el fondo completamente conmocionada por el hecho de que Black hubiera notado su presencia.  
  
--- Miranda Greenwood... no la recuerdo en el expreso - dijo Lupin rascándose la barbilla y mirando a James  
  
--- Seguramente no estaba cerca de nuestro compartimiento... o estaba en otro vagón - dijo Peter. Sirius por primera vez le dio la razón y eso lo emocionó mucho  
  
--- Bueno, basta de especulaciones - dijo Remus levantándose - en cualquier momento darán el timbre para la primera clase - en eso sonó - ahí esta... vamos James, no podemos retrazarnos... tenemos que entregar el ensayo  
  
--- Si - dijo Potter dando una última probada a la avena y corriendo junto a Moony - ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente hora! - les alcanzó a decir a sus otros dos amigos. Sirius le despidió alzando la mano y Peter ni escuchó  
  
Las clases pasaron rápidas, pero ninguno de los merodeadores logró ver a la amiga de Snape en clases, lo más probable era que ni siquiera hubiera entrado, lo cual era muy normal siendo que llegó apenas esa mañana. En la tarde, terminadas las clases vespertinas, Remus decidió salir al jardín del castillo para terminar de leer un libro de Historia acerca de las grandes hazañas de los Magos Medievales. La tarde era especialmente clara e iluminada, el sol brillaba sin que alguna nube detuviera el paso de su luz. Remus encontró pronto un gran árbol solitario que ofrecía a su pies una deliciosa sombra y una vista al lago que brillaba como espejo tranquilo. Al sentarse y dar un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor pudo ver en el césped verde y suave la imagen de Miranda. Estaba aparentemente sola, con los ojos perdidos en el lago. Parecía melancólica. Remus sintió ganas de conversar con ella, sin tener la presión encima de él para averiguar si en verdad era amiga de Severus. Cerró su libro se acercó cauteloso. La chica no parecía darse cuenta de que se acercaba. Su túnica aún carecía del escudo de alguna casa, y no tenía ninguna mochila a su lado.  
  
--- Buenas tardes - saludó cortésmente Remus, sacando de su pensamiento a la chica., que lo miró sorprendida  
  
La miró por unos instantes sin decirle nada. Que bella le parecía. De una piel blanca como la nieve que cubre Hogwarts en el invierno. Sus labios tenían una bonita forma y eran rosados, los ojos eran grandes y grises, estaban enmarcados por dos perfectas cejas y tenía las pestañas largas y rizadas, su cabello era lacio y negro como la noche, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, brillante y suave. Tenía una delgada trenza con hilaza azul. La luz del sol se reflejaba en sus ojos como en un espejo.  
  
--- Buenas tardes - respondió algo sorprendida, pero muy educada. Remus dio un suspiro de alivio  
  
--- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, de la casa de Gryffindor - se presentó ante ella, parecía nervioso, pero logró que la chica sonriera un poco  
  
--- Mucho gusto Remus - se quedó en silencio, detallándolo con la vista - ¡Ay! Que mal educada soy... - se incorporó del césped y tendió su mano a Remus - mi nombre es Miranda Greenwood y... bueno... - la chica se ruborizó algo apenada - aún no tengo casa  
  
--- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? - preguntó Remus. Miranda volvió a sonreír y un brillo de alegría apareció en sus ojos  
  
--- No, claro que no. Al contrario - ambos jóvenes se sentaron de nuevo. Remus dejó su libro a un lado y miró de nuevo a Miranda, que le parecía muy agradable - Así que eres de Gryffindor Remus  
  
--- Si, es una casa muy agradable. Pero... ¿por qué no tienes casa?  
  
--- ¡Ah! Bueno, en realidad soy nueva en Hogwarts, vengo de estudiar en Francia - Remus sonrió. Lo que Mena le había dicho en el desayuno era cierto - llegué esta mañana, y como no tengo casa... no recibí clases  
  
--- Ya veo - Remus miró el lago que se agitó un poco con la brisa - ¿cuándo sabrás a que casa pertenecerás? - el rostro de Miranda se tensó  
  
--- Hoy en la noche, después de la cena. El director me ha pedido que me dirija a su despacho... para seleccionar casa - los ojos de Miranda entristecieron - lamentablemente... todos tienen sus amistades bien formadas y será difícil integrarme - dio un suspiro  
  
--- ¿Conoces a alguna otra persona?  
  
--- Solo a un chico de Slytherin - Remus se estremeció - no se si lo conozcas  
  
--- ¿Cómo se llama? - Remus temía lo peor  
  
--- Severus Snape. Lo conocí cuando recién entrábamos a Hogwarts. El venía en mi compartimiento. Al principio parecía muy callado y le tenía que sacar las palabras a la fuerza. Pero después de un momento conversamos muy a gusto. Es un chico muy inteligente  
  
--- Si, lo es  
  
--- Se que no es muy popular... lo he notado porque mientras caminaba con el en el gran comedor le aventaron varias sustancias extrañas - Remus tan solo disimuló no saber de eso, pero Sirius y James lo hacían seguido - pero conmigo se ha portado como un verdadero caballero - Miranda se pasó una mano por el cabello - sin embargo... no quiero quedar en Slytherin...  
  
--- Hay rumores de que... - Miranda lo miró aprensivamente. En ese momento Moony recordó el comentario de Sirius acerca de los rumores en torno a la chica, pero continuó hablando - venga, llama la atención que alguien nuevo entre al colegio... no te molestes - los grises ojos de Miranda relajaron la mirada y ofreció una delicada sonrisa  
  
--- Esta bien, cada que camino por un pasillo las chicas me comen con la mirada  
  
--- Bueno, una chica dijo que era probable que quedaras o en Slytherin o en Ravenclaw - Miranda se sorprendió - pero eso no depende de los rumores... solamente de ti  
  
--- ¿de mi?  
  
--- De tu personalidad... ya lo verás hoy con el director - Miranda se encontraba nerviosa. Pero entonces vio el libro de Remus y lo tomó  
  
--- ¿Historia Medieval? - lo abrió con sumo cuidado y leyó algunos párrafos - precioso - dijo mientras se perdía entre las oraciones - este libro es antiguo  
  
--- Si, es de la biblioteca - Miranda lo miró entusiasmada - es el sueño de todo alumno dedicado  
  
--- ¿Cómo tu? - preguntó Greenwood cerrando el libro  
  
--- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Remus parecía algo sorprendido  
  
--- Porque... no creo que un chico que no le interese historia salga a leer en un día como hoy este libro - Remus se apenó un poco, lo sintió en tono de burla - es genial... me sorprendes mucho, de verdad  
  
--- ¿Por?  
  
--- Porque no conocía un chico tan lindo y estudioso como tu - Miranda se levantó del césped y le ofreció la mano a Remus para levantarse - ¿me mostrarías la biblioteca? - Remus sonrió entusiasmado  
  
--- ¡Claro! - al caminar juntos Miranda tomó el brazo de Lupin, quien enseguida se estremeció  
  
--- ¡Lo siento! - dijo Miranda soltándolo al instante - es solo que... estoy acostumbrada a otros comportamientos - Remus se ruborizó - mil disculpas si te molesté  
  
--- ¡No! Es solo que no es algo que yo acostumbre... pero no te preocupes - Miranda tan solo le regaló una sonrisa  
  
Sirius se encontraba haciendo los deberes. Las clases ese día fueron especialmente pesadas y las maestros querían dejarles deberes para que afianzaran sus conocimientos. Pero los alumnos no parecían agradecerlo. Mientras llenaba pergaminos, se divertía viendo como Peter apenas empezaba a escribir cuando ya se había equivocado. Llevaba ya cinco pergaminos desperdiciados.  
  
--- ¿Has visto a Remus? - preguntó James llevando unos libros en sus brazos  
  
--- Salió a los jardines a leer... llevaba algo de historia - dijo Sirius sin poner mucha atención - ya sabes... le encanta leer  
  
--- ¿A ti no? - pregunto Peter  
  
--- Claro que si, pero... no historia Medieval  
  
James salió de la sala común y se dirigió a los jardines. Pero en el camino se encontró con Snape. Este caminaba mientras leía un libro de adivinación y al no fijarse por donde iba, chocó con Potter.  
  
--- Lo siento - dijo Snape pero al ver de quien se trataba solo hizo una mueca - ¡Ah! Si solo es Potter - James sonrió maléfico  
  
--- Ey Snivellus - dijo burlón - ¿dónde dejaste a tu novia? - Snape se sorprendió... no sabía de que hablaba y siguió su camino - Bobo James al no ver a Remus en el jardín se dirigió a la biblioteca...  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 4: Las nuevas Gryffindor Muajajaja ahora si... empieza la diversión Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!! Espero sus reviews con mucha esperanza!! 


	4. Las nuevas Gryffindor

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningun beneficio economico mis que satisfaccion personal y la alegria de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 4:  
  
Las nuevas Gryffindor  
  
Los ojos de James se sorprendieron al ver a Remus conversando en la biblioteca con una chica, la cual no se veía nada mal. Se acercó sigilosamente y luego se sentó cerca de ellos, escuchando la conversación.  
  
--- Ya, entonces tienes tres amigos - dijo Miranda sonriente, y Remus solo se sonrojaba al ver su bonita sonrisa  
  
--- Si... somos como hermanos, ya sabes... juntos a todos lados - Remus agachó un poco la mirada  
  
--- ¿Qué pasa? Te ves triste - preguntó preocupada  
  
--- Es solo que... cada que reflexiono acerca de cómo me acompañan en los momentos difíciles - Remus se refería a su estado que dependía de la luna, pero Miranda lo interpretó de otra manera ^^U - me siento muy afortunado  
  
--- ¿Tienes problemas? - preguntó aún más preocupada  
  
--- ¡No! Jejeje nada grave ^^u - Miranda tan solo le sonrió pero con menos ganas - ey, es solo que es difícil de explicar Miranda... no quiero envolverte con eso  
  
--- Entiendo... no te preocupes.  
  
En ese momento James estaba tan absorbido por escuchar la plática que ni cuenta se dio de que Lily estaba sentado a su lado. Lily, que sabía lo que James hacía, no interrumpió para nada pues también deseaba escuchar.  
  
--- Pero dejemos de hablar de mi. ¿No tienes amigas en Hogwarts? - pregunto Remus intentando cambiar el tema de conversación  
  
--- Si, dos chicas. Bueno una de ellas esta en tu casa... se llama Lily Evans - Remus se sorprendió - y la otra llegó junto a mi.  
  
--- ¿Otra chica nueva en Hogwarts? - Remus estaba sorprendido, en realidad estaba demasiado sorprendido - es increíble cuantos alumnos nuevos entraron este año a Hogwarts - Miranda volvió a sonreír  
  
--- Ey mira, allí esta Lily  
  
Ambos voltearon hacia Lily y James que de pronto sintieron un ligero calor que subía a sus mejillas. Lily trató de fingir no haberlos visto antes, pero James fue tomado por sorpresa y tan solo brindó una sonrisa grande y forzada.  
  
--- ¿Desde cuando estas allí James? ¬¬  
  
--- Ey Moony jeje ^^u, no tengo mucho tiempo aquí ¿sabes? - Lily miró de una manera aprensiva a James quien se puso más nervioso - no quise interrumpirte en tu plática  
  
--- Seguro ¬¬x - dijo Remus. No estaba muy contento  
  
--- Yo soy James Potter - Prongs extendió su mano a Miranda a manera de presentación, y aunque ella lo miró algo desconfiada lo saludó - mucho gusto ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
--- Miranda Greenwood - ella sonrió tratando de portarse lo más cortés que podía - encantada  
  
--- Mas bien "encantada" te dejó Remus ¿no? ^^  
  
--- James O.o - apenas se pudo quejar Remus por el comentario. Quería que un libro lo tragara en ese mismo instante  
  
--- A decir verdad si ^^, es el chico más agradable que he conocido - eso fue lo más terrible. Pronto Lupin sintió como la sangre le hervía y sus mejillas se volvían rojas como verdadero tomate, aunque no le molestó nada el comentario  
  
--- Y apuesto que a Remus le pareciste la chica mas linda que jamás halla visto xD - dijo Lily. Había comprendido el plan de James y decidió hacerle par. Remus entonces miró a Greenwood a los ojos. Que bonita le parecía  
  
--- Ay Lily... no digas tonterías... si yo carezco de cualquier gracia ^^u por favor - pero Remus la interrumpió  
  
--- No. Lily no se equivoca... eres muy linda - el corazón le latía tan fuerte que se le saldría por la boca. Miranda lo miró cautivada por el comentario y con una fugaz sonrisa agradeció el comentario (  
  
Hubo un silencio repentino, ninguno se atrevió a romperlo, hasta que llegó la encargada de la biblioteca buscando a las nuevas alumnas.  
  
--- Señoritas... ¿alguna de ustedes es de nuevo ingreso? - preguntó seria y casi sin mirar a los chicos  
  
--- Yo señora - dijo Miranda  
  
--- Bien, el profesor Dumbledore le espera en su oficina... para la selección de su casa. En cinco minutos por favor  
  
Miranda asintió con la cabeza. De pronto se transformó en un nudo de nervios pues temía quedar en una casa conflictiva. Lily se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la oficina, pero recordaron entonces que faltaba alguien.  
  
--- ¿Dónde esta Elle? - preguntó Lily. Miranda se llevó la mano a la frente  
  
--- Demonios, seguro se perdió en el castillo... le dije que no se separara de mi  
  
--- ¿Elle? - preguntaron James y Remus a coro O.o  
  
--- Es la chica que ingresó conmigo - explicó Greenwood - seguramente anda perdida por algún pasillo ¬¬  
  
--- Si quieren la buscamos - ofreció James, en realidad no tenía nada más que hacer  
  
--- Gracias, pero seguro Dumbledore ya la encontró - dijo Lily  
  
Ambas chicas corrieron hasta la oficina del director. Y ellos tras de ellas.  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore una chica delgada esperaba sentada a su amiga. Tomaba un te con tranquilidad mientras admiraba los cuadros donde los pasados directores dormitaban. Terminó su te, entonces Dumbledore entró de nuevo al despacho con una sonrisa. La chica tan solo le devolvió el gesto y continuó mirando los cuadros.  
  
--- Perezosos ¬¬ - se dijo a si misma y Dumbledore la escuchó, mostrando una dulce sonrisa  
  
--- Y bien señorita Hesse, espero que le agrade Hogwarts - Dumbledore le volvió a llenar la taza - Francia es bueno en la enseñanza pero aquí las cosas suelen marchar de manera mas... "emocionante" ^^  
  
--- ¿Emocionante? - ella miró sorprendida la expresión de Dumbledore - bien, pero debo pensar que los maestros son competentes ¿verdad? - se encontraba algo tensa  
  
--- Eso ni lo dude señorita - Dumbledore se levantó como si alguien estuviera tocando la puerta. Entonces, Miranda entró y se sorprendió de que su amiga ya estuviera allí  
  
--- ¡Elle! Creí que te habías perdido en el castillo - exclamó Miranda al verla sentada tan tranquila y bebiendo té  
  
--- Severus me encontró vagando sola por los baños de las niñas - Elle suspiró con cansancio - estaba algo enojado y tenía lleno el rostro lleno de alguna sustancia asquerosa - Dumbledore tan solo sonrío algo nervioso. No sabía que ellas conocían a Severus Snape  
  
--- Bien señoritas - exclamó el director, y ambas le pusieron atención algo nerviosas - es hora de que sean seleccionadas por el experto  
  
Dumbledore se dirigió hacia un gran armario, subió a un pequeño banco y bajó un sombrero viejo, remendado y polvoroso. Parecía tener siglos allí abandonado en las alturas del armario. El director puso el viejo sombrero en su escritorio y luego abrió una puerta del armario y sacó un banco de caoba. También parecía muy antiguo pero obviamente estaba mejor cuidado que el sombrero.  
  
--- Muy bien - dijo Dumbledore cuando acomodó todo a su gusto y sacudió de sus manos el polvo - ¿quién quiere ser la primera?  
  
--- No entiendo - dijo Miranda algo insegura - ¿qué tenemos que hacer? - Dumbledore sonrió una vez más  
  
--- Jajaja, olvidé explicarles el procedimiento - se aclaró la voz y se volvió a sentar detrás de su escritorio - este es el Sombrero Seleccionador - dijo apuntando con uno de sus delgados dedos y ambas chicas miraron el sucio sombrero - se sentarán en el banco y luego yo les pondré el sombrero. Cuando eso pase sabremos a que casa pertenecen  
  
--- ¿Y que hace el sombrero? - preguntó Elle mirándolo desconfiada - ¿cómo sabrá a que casa pertenecemos? ¿qué características debe tener cada alumno para quedarse en una de las casas?  
  
--- Bueno... eso lo comprobarán cuando se ponga el sombrero señorita Hesse - respondió Dumbledore sonriente - y ya que tiene tantas dudas al respecto, usted será la primera. Pero algo si le tengo que decir: - Elle lo miró a los ojos - todo depende de sus sentimientos y personalidad - Dumbledore le guiñó el ojo a Miranda quien sonrió al recordar las palabras de Remus respecto a la selección  
  
--- ¿Siempre lo han hecho así? - preguntó Elle mientras se sentaba algo temblorosa en el banco  
  
--- Desde que se creo Hogwarts  
  
Miranda observaba maravillada el proceso de selección. Entonces el director puso el sombrero en la cabeza de Elle. No pasó nada. Y de repente...  
  
--- ¡¡AJUM!! - dijo el sombrero sacudiéndose en la cabeza de Elle  
  
--- ¡¡HABLA!! - exclamó Miranda casi cayéndose de su asiento.  
  
--- ¡¡Aaahh!! - gritó Elle y estuvo a punto de caerse del banco, pero el profesor la detuvo de los hombros - ¡¡ESTA COSA HABLA!!  
  
--- Ohh si, claro que hablo - dijo el sombrero algo disgustado por el escepticismo de las jóvenes - y si no les molesta, deseo empezar mi labor pues tengo mucho sueño  
  
--- Adelante ^^ - dijo Dumbledore  
  
El sombrero estuvo unos momentos meditando. De su boca de tela salían unos "Ohh", algunos "Tal vez".  
  
--- Ya se... - dijo el sombrero - ¡Gryffindor!  
  
Elle se quitó el sombrero con suavidad y se lo entregó tímidamente a Dumbledore.  
  
--- Felicidades señorita Hesse - felicitó el director mientras le hacía señas a Miranda para que tomara el lugar en el banco - Gryffindor es de las casas más populares  
  
--- Ehh... gracias profesor - Elle no estaba muy segura  
  
--- Ahora es su turno señorita Greenwood - Miranda asintió con la cabeza y se sentó. El sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza.  
  
Remus y James esperaban afuera de la oficina con Lily. Todos permanecían en silencio y Lily daba uno que otro suspiro. Parecía preocupada por sus amigas, no podía imaginar si quedaban en otras casas que no fueran Gryffindor. Remus decidió sentarse en el suelo y James tan solo daba una que otra mirada a los bonitos ojos de Lily.  
  
--- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - se escuchó una voz. Todos levantaron la mirada  
  
--- Ey Black - saludó Lily - esperamos a unas amigas mías  
  
--- ¿Todos?  
  
--- Si, teníamos que acompañar a Lily - dijo James sonriente. Remus tan solo sonrió algo dudoso  
  
--- ¿Dónde dejaste a Peter? - preguntó Lupin extrañado de no verlo cerca de Black  
  
--- Ahh... pues no lo se... en realidad espero que este en la sala común, pero seguramente esta en algún problema  
  
De pronto la gran escalera que se dirigía al despacho del director apareció detrás de ellos y Miranda bajó por ella. Se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos interrogantes.  
  
--- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Lily nerviosa  
  
--- ¡Gryffindor! -exclamó sonriente Miranda y ambas amigas se abrazaron saltando de felicidad  
  
--- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es genial!  
  
--- ¡Lo se! - Miranda dirigió la mirada a Remus - tenías razón Remus, mi personalidad tenía que ver - Remus sonrió y se ruborizó un poco.  
  
--- Es una noticia excelente Miranda - dijo James sonriente  
  
--- Si, lo es - aseguró Remus ^^  
  
--- ¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunto Miranda dirigiéndose a Sirius. El tan solo sonrió. La chica no estaba nada mal *-* pero había visto que Remus y ella se miraban constantemente así que no tomaría cartas en el asunto  
  
--- El es Sirius Black - presentó Lily - Sirius, ella es Miranda Greenwood  
  
--- Un placer ¬¬ - dijo Sirius  
  
--- El placer es mío ^^  
  
--- Por cierto Miranda - intervino Remus - ¿y tu amiga? ¿Elle?  
  
--- Esta hablando con el director, al parecer arreglan lo de las materias que tomará, pero en un momento estará abajo  
  
--- ¿En que casa se quedó?  
  
--- En Gryffindor también ^^ - le contestó a Lily. Ambas volvieron a saltar de gusto  
  
--- En verdad es emotivo ¬¬ - dijo Sirius a James, pero este no puso mucha atención pues se encontraba hipnotizado por Lily - ¿James?... ¬¬  
  
Elle salió de la oficina del director. Parecía ya conforme con todo respecto a Hogwarts y se encontró con todos abajo. Su primera reacción fue alejarse lo más pronto posible de esa bolita humana, pero Lily la tomó del brazo para presentarla.  
  
--- Ey chicos, ella es mi otra amiga... Elle Hesse - Elle se ruborizó ante la fija mirada de todos  
  
--- Vamos Elle... saluda - dijo Miranda  
  
--- Ey... - dijo tímidamente  
  
--- Mucho gusto Elle, mi nombre es Remus Lupin - Remus extendió su mano a la chica y ella lo saludó con agrado  
  
--- Yo soy James Potter, es un placer - Elle lo saludó amistosamente - y el es Sirius Black - dijo apuntando a Padfoot  
  
--- Mucho gusto Elle - dijo indiferente  
  
"Una nerda" pensó Sirius y Elle "un playboy ¬¬" y se miraron de manera amenazadora.  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 5: Una tarde con Remus Un romántico tour por Hogwarts exclusivo para Miranda jejeje ^^ Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!! Espero sus reviews con mucha esperanza!!  
  
Ahora contesto Reviews:  
  
Rosemary Black: Gracias!! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando ^^  
  
Pantrosa de Black: Jejeje si, James esta embobado... espero que te guste  
  
Mipsy Morgan de Black: Claro que me gustaría leer tu ff!!!! Cuando lo tengas me lo pasas!! Gracias por leer el mio ^^  
  
Lily E Black: Hola muñequita!!! Gracias por leer mi ff, y te cuidaré a tu nene ^^ TQM  
  
Annita-Malfoy: Gracias por leerme!!! Y me encanta tu ff!!!! Sigue porfis  
  
My Last Breath: Hola preciosa!! Ayy me da un gusto enorme que te guste jejejeje yo sigo leyendo lo tuyo Saludos!!  
  
Molay: Es un placer dejar en ridículo al maldito de Peter ejejeje, pero respecto a Sirius no se.. jijiji aún no lo decido. Feliz Navidad!!! 


	5. Una tarde con Remus

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningun beneficio economico mis que satisfaccion personal y la alegria de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 5:  
  
Una tarde con Remus  
  
Había pasado ya una semana desde que las nuevas alumnas se integraron a sus casas. Las cosas iban muy bien. James por fin se le declaró a Lily Evans y esta aceptó gustosa ser su novia, lo cual significó para los merodeadores (al menos los primeros días) no contar con James para las travesuras pues se encontraba muy ocupado con su flamante novia.  
  
--- ¿Quién sigue? Seguramente tu Remus - dijo Sirius en el desayuno mirando con cierto enojo a James y Lily encaramelados - dime Remus... cuando pretendes declararle tu amor a Miranda  
  
--- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Remus sorprendido - yo no le declararé mi amor a nadie  
  
--- No mientas.... ¬¬  
  
--- No miento Sirius  
  
--- ¡Ja! Seguramente quieren abandonarme...  
  
--- No seas dramático Padfoot ^^u  
  
--- ¡NO SOY DRAMÁTICO! - gritó Sirius. Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor lo miraron extrañados  
  
--- Lo eres - intervino Elle que estudiaba junto a Remus - pareces un bebé Black - Remus y Peter quisieron reír pero el rostro de Sirius les advirtió que no era buena idea hacer eso  
  
--- Mira Hesse... no te metas... no es asunto tuyo - dijo ofendido  
  
--- Bueno, si no es asunto mío no lo grites frente a todo el colegio Black ¿no te da vergüenza?  
  
Sirius miró a su alrededor, todo el colegio lo miraba haciendo dramas por sus compañeros. Se enrojeció y tomo asiento tranquilamente. Alcanzó a escuchar unas risitas de la mesa de Slytherin y al voltear divisó a Snape burlándose.  
  
--- Rayos.... - murmuró  
  
--- ¿Apenado Black? - preguntó Elle con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos grises perdieron por un momento la dureza  
  
--- ¿Acaso te divierte verme sufrir? - pregunto Sirius al notar esa sonrisa que odiaba... pero que no le era indiferente  
  
--- Es divertido - dijo ella en un tono retador y esbozó en su rostro una mirada divertida - lo siento... no era mi intención ofenderte  
  
--- Realmente no me importa mucho lo que pienses de mi Hesse - dijo Sirius arrogante - no eres mas que otra que se muere por mi  
  
En ese momento Elle tomó un vaso con jugo y se aventó al rostro. Sus ojos ardían de furia e indignada se fue del gran comedor.  
  
--- ¡Ahh! Maldita Elle Hesse, como se atreve  
  
--- Vamos Sirius, te la ganaste a pulso - dijo Remus ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que se limpiara - Miranda dice que Elle es orgullosa a pesar de su timidez... y aún así te pidió perdón  
  
--- No me importa que sea tímida y orgullosa  
  
--- Debes admitir que no es una chica que muere por ti  
  
--- Claro que muere por mi... soy encantador - Black se le acercó a Remus con mirada penetrante - mira Remsie... ni tu te puedes resistir a mi encanto - Remus se ruborizó un poco pero sonrió tiernamente  
  
--- Sirius... - Remus se alejó de él y siguió estudiando  
  
Elle se encontraba en el patio del castillo, leyendo lo que le faltaba para la primera clase. Estaba furiosa. Ese playboy le causaba muchos problemas, era una verdadera molestia tenerlo cerca. Sin embargo le había pedido perdón y eso no era algo por lo que se le identificara.  
  
--- ¿Por qué estas sola aquí afuera Elle? - preguntó una voz conocida para ella  
  
--- Es solo que... estoy algo indispuesta Severus - respondió Elle al Slytherin con la mirada perdida  
  
--- ¿Indispuesta?... no tendrá Black que ver con eso  
  
Elle miró a Severus con los ojos tristes y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
--- Elle... ¿estas enamorada de Black?  
  
--- No Severus... - el joven suspiró de alivio - es que me molesta... el haberle pedido perdón... y recibir semejante respuesta  
  
--- No necesitas pedirle perdón Elle... no se merece tu consideración ¿sabes por que?  
  
--- No  
  
--- Por la sencilla razón de que eres la chica más bella de Hogwarts Elle - dijo Severus con un nerviosismo evidente  
  
--- Severus  
  
--- Es una poderosa razón - sonrió el Slytherin  
  
--- ¿En verdad crees eso?  
  
--- Si... desde que Miranda nos presentó - Elle miró los ojos negros de Severus  
  
--- Gracias - sonrió  
  
--- Solo dije la verdad  
  
Esa misma tarde Miranda y Remus salieron a hacer sus deberes junto al lago. En opinión de Sirius eso era una cita, pero él se encontraba paranoico respecto a las cuestiones amorosas. Llegó a reprocharle a Peter que platicara con Mena en la comida.  
  
--- ¿Encontraste la pregunta 66? - preguntó Miranda revisando los libros  
  
--- Si, dice... mandrágora... esa es la respuesta - Remus no sacaba de su cabeza el pequeño enfrentamiento entre Sirius y Elle - Miranda...  
  
--- ¿Si? - contestó la chica sin quitar los ojos del libro  
  
--- Háblame de Elle... ella es... no lo se... ¿tímida?  
  
--- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en ella Remus? - preguntó con los ojos interrogantes y una ligera sonrisa - digo... una curiosidad repentina ^^  
  
--- Hoy en el desayuno, Elle se rió de Sirius... y luego le pidió perdón... pero Sirius no fue nada amistoso con ella - Remus se escuchaba algo preocupado  
  
--- ¿Le pidió perdón? - preguntó sorprendida  
  
--- Si  
  
--- Vaya - dijo Miranda alzando una ceja - y dime Remus ¿qué hizo cuando Black le respondió de manera... grosera?  
  
--- Le arrojó el jugo a la cara y se fue del gran comedor  
  
--- Ohh, menos mal u_u  
  
--- ¿Menos mal? O.O  
  
--- Si, pudo haberle mandado una maldición, o golpearlo, o quemarle el cabello, o deformarle la nariz, o dejarlo sin ropa... - dijo Miranda y sus ojos miraban hacia arriba como si tratara de recordar muchas fechorías  
  
--- ¿Ha hecho todas esas cosas? - pregunto Remus asustado O.o  
  
--- Bueno... si pero al menos esta vez se contuvo - Miranda sonrió alegremente como si le acaban de contar un buen chiste - cuida a tu amiguito Remus jeje  
  
--- Si, Padfoot es muy... insolente algunas veces ^^u  
  
--- Y supongo que es parte de su encanto  
  
--- Si, se podría decir eso - Remus suspiró - ey, esa trenza en tu cabello... ¿es azul? - Miranda aventó los libros y se acercó a Remus muy sonriente  
  
--- ¿Te gusta?  
  
--- Se ve... bien - Remus estaba acorralado y con una chica casi encima de él  
  
--- ¿Bien? ¿O se ve original?  
  
--- Ehh... ambas - se encontraba nervioso  
  
--- No te pongas así Remus - Miranda volvió a sentarse en el pasto donde antes estaba haciendo su tarea. Echó una mirada apenada a Remus - no quise incomodarte... disculpa  
  
--- Ey Miranda, no es tu culpa.  
  
--- No debí ser tan agresiva... es solo que... - sus ojos miraron a Remus con cierto aire de vergüenza, pero luego sonrió y ocultó todo rastro de pena - olvídalo, sigamos con el cuestionario  
  
--- Bien  
  
Ambos jóvenes terminaron los deberes. EL atardecer se veía espléndido desde el lago y Miranda no pudo evitar quedarse mirando por un largo tiempo.  
  
--- Odio la noche - dijo la chica en tono nostálgico  
  
--- ¿Por qué?  
  
--- Las peores cosas de mi vida han sucedido de noche - Miranda echó una mirada triste a Remus  
  
--- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?  
  
--- Cuando era pequeña, mamá y yo salíamos al bosque en las noches. Solo para ver unicornios. Eran realmente bellos, brillantes y dóciles... - Remus escuchaba con interés - Pero en una de esas salidas nocturnas... no había unicornios... el bosque estaba silencio... solo nuestros pasos se escuchaban  
  
--- ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
--- Un hombre lobo nos atacó. Ya habíamos recibido la advertencia... pero no hicimos caso y salimos como en cualquier noche - Miranda agachó la mirada y la fijó en un libro de historia - ella me defendió hasta el final - Remus agachó la mirada. Sentía vergüenza por ello  
  
--- ¿Lo odias? - preguntó temeroso  
  
--- ¿A quien?  
  
--- Al hombre lobo... que asesinó a tu madre - Miranda lo miró con sorpresa. No entendía el porque de aquella pregunta  
  
--- En un principio... si... no te lo negaré Remus - Miranda lo miró de nuevo a los ojos - lo odiaba con toda mi alma... deseaba que muriera... pero cuando lo encontraron en el bosque... descubrieron que era un niño... un niño Remus - las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos - lo interrogaron... y dijo que acababa de ser mordido por otro... - tomó aire y continuó - que estaba asustado... ¿cómo podía culparlo Remus?  
  
--- Miranda...  
  
--- Entonces aprendí a no odiar... por mas daño que te hagan...  
  
--- Eso es algo difícil de aprender  
  
--- Lo es, o al menos lo fue... para mi - Miranda sonrió un poco - Lo siento Remus... no quise entristecerte con mis historias personales.  
  
--- Nada de eso - Remus sonrió con más alegría...  
  
--- Me prometiste un tour por Hogwarts ¿recuerdas?  
  
--- Hasta que terminemos los deberes  
  
--- Los hemos terminado - Miranda guardó todos los libros en una mochila, se levantó y con una mano levantó a Remus - ¿ya te arrepentiste?  
  
--- No... - Remus se encontraba muy nervioso  
  
--- ¡Entonces vamos!  
  
Ambos estudiantes corrieron hacia el castillo y se dirigieron a la sala de Gryffindor a dejar sus cosas. Caminaron durante varias horas, recorriendo cada uno de los grandes salones de clases, los corredores "cerrados" y hasta la biblioteca, pues había ciertos apartados que Miranda no conocía. Y se les vino la noche recorriendo el castillo. Se dirigieron al gran comedor para cenar. Allí se encontraron con el resto de la pandilla, exceptuando a Peter.  
  
--- ¿Dónde esta Peter? - preguntó Remus al sentarse junto a Miranda  
  
--- Bueno, para ser sincero - dijo Sirius comiendo un delicioso pedazo de pastel - no tengo ni la menor idea. Se perdió seguramente en la biblioteca - James y Lily rieron  
  
--- Lo más seguro es que no sepa que son los libros - dijo James burlón  
  
--- No creo que esté en la biblioteca James - dijo Remus visiblemente molesto porque no le gustaba que se burlaran de los demás - acabamos de estar ahí y te puedo...  
  
--- ¿Tu y quien Remus? - dijo Sirius poniendo ojos malvados. Remus y Miranda al instante se ruborizaron  
  
--- Mir y yo... solo buscábamos libros... solo eso - Remus agachó la mirada  
  
--- ¿Mir? - preguntó de nuevo Sirius, quería saber todo  
  
--- Eh... si... - Remus estaba demasiado nervioso. Para su fortuna Sirius se distrajo en otra cosa: Elle Hesse entraba justo al gran comedor e iba acompañada.  
  
--- No lo creo - dijo Sirius visiblemente sorprendido  
  
--- Oh por Dios es Elle - dijo Lily algo conmocionada - y va junto a Severus... - miró a James quien también estaba con la boca abierta *O*  
  
--- ¿Con Severus? Pero si es un chico encantador ^^ ¿por qué sorprenderse? - dijo Miranda ingenua. Sirius enloqueció con la pregunta  
  
--- ¿Encantador? Debes estar bromeando Greenwood, él es una aberración del universo - James rió ante el comentario y Remus solo trató de mirar a otro lado - Es de lo peor.... lo peor Jajajaja  
  
--- Sirius... - dijo Remus dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa  
  
--- ¡Auch! Remus.... ¬¬  
  
--- ¿De donde le ves lo encantador Miranda? - pregunto James intrigado  
  
--- El nos ha tratado excelente James.... a Elle y a mi. Fue el único que nos dio a parte de Lily una bienvenida - Miranda miró con resentimiento a Sirius, pero este la ignoró  
  
--- Es feo - agregó Black mirando altivamente a la chica nueva - muy feo  
  
--- Y tu eres atractivo supongo - dijo Miranda alzando la voz  
  
--- Claro que lo soy... ¿Qué estás ciega "Mir"? - Sirius se acomodó el hermoso cabello negro *-*  
  
--- Eres un vanidoso. Seguro estas celoso ¬¬  
  
--- ¿D e que? ¬¬  
  
--- De que Elle prefiriera salir con Severus que contigo - James soltó una carcajada pero Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada. Remus no sabía donde meter la cara pues se encontraba algo apenado. Lily tan solo reía nerviosamente - es obvio Black, no soportas que no se fijen en ti - Miranda sonreía retadoramente  
  
--- Yo no veo nada linda a tu amiga, es una nerda ¬¬xx  
  
--- Si claro  
  
Elle llegó sola a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Miranda, quedándole Black de frente.  
  
--- Ey chicos - dijo tímidamente. Se quitó sus lentes y se talló los ojos  
  
--- ¿Y Severus, Elle? - pregunto Lily  
  
--- Oh... él fue a la mesa de Slytherin. Les mandó saludos - Sirius la veía acusadoramente - no quiso acercarse  
  
--- Y supongo que pasaron toda la tarde juntos ¿verdad? - preguntó Miranda y le lanzó ojos burlones a Sirius - él es un chico tan encantador  
  
--- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Elle, nerviosa por las miradas acusadoras de Sirius y James  
  
--- Es solo que discutíamos acerca de Severus - dijo Black. Miranda saltó de sobresalto - digo... el es tan feo... pero los feos andan con los feos ¿cierto Elle?  
  
--- ¡Sirius! - reprendió Remus. Estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo  
  
--- ¿Los feos? - Elle no entendía a que había salido el comentario - ¿Te refieres a los Slytherin? - Lily y James agacharon la mirada. No querían formar parte de la batalla  
  
--- Seguro - Black recargó los codos en la mesa y acercó su rostro al de Elle - me refería a los Slytherin. Pero dime una cosa Hesse  
  
--- ¿Qué?  
  
--- ¿Sales con Severus? - Elle se quedó congelada con semejante pregunta - ¿Oh no? - Elle comprendió ahora todo. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas pero no derramó ninguna ni bajó la mirada  
  
--- Si es para clasificarme como una Slytherin... o por decirme "sutilmente" fea...  
  
--- Elle tu no eres - intervino Miranda con una mirada aprobatoria de Lily - no eres nada...  
  
--- ¿Fea? - la interrumpió Elle - no me importa. Nunca me ha importado semejante idiotez - Elle se levantó tomando una manzana de la mesa y se retiró a la sala de Gryffindor.  
  
--- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! - gritó Miranda y se levantó indignada tras de Elle. Lily las siguió corriendo. Remus alcanzó a divisar en la mesa de Slytherin que Severus las seguía con la mirada preocupada  
  
--- Eso no fue de caballeros Sirius - dijo Remus visiblemente molesto  
  
--- Ella se lo buscó  
  
--- Opino igual que Miranda... estas celoso  
  
--- Moony... no hablas en serio ¬¬  
  
--- Bueno... nada te saca de esa idea ¿verdad?... creo que voy a dormir  
  
--- Si yo también - dijo James y ambos se levantaron y marcharon hacia la torre de Gryffindor dejando a Sirius solo con su mal humor  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 6: Remus y Sirius No se asusten... no es Slash... muajajajaja ^^  
  
Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!! Espero sus reviews con mucha esperanza!! 


	6. Remus y Sirius

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningun beneficio economico mis que satisfaccion personal y la alegria de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 6:  
  
Remus y Sirius  
  
Sirius se retiró a la Sala de Gryffindor muy tarde. Estaba furioso por las acusaciones de Miranda acerca de que si sentía celos porque no le agradaba a Elle y el hecho de que Severus hubiera hecho esa conquista le molestaba. No entendía el porque Elle no sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia él, y mucho menos entendía porque prefería la compañía de Severus Snape. ¡Severus Snape! Él era lo que Sirius llamaba "aberración mágica". Y sin embargo estaba algo herido. No había impresionado a Elle Hesse, eso era imposible. Normalmente Sirius conquistaba a la chica que se proponía y las nerdas eran las que caían en sus redes en cuestión de segundos. Y cuando una lograba de manera milagrosa evitar ser hipnotizada ante aquellos hermosos ojos azules y esa personalidad seductora él no se sorprendía y no le importaba. Entonces ¿por qué le molestaba tanto aquella falla? Un momento... eso que sentía no era una molestia... era mas preciso decir que dolía. Una vez sentado frente al fuego se dio cuenta de que su estado emocional estaba por los suelos. Deseaba tener una botella de cerveza de mantequilla para ver si se podía sentir mejor.  
  
--- Sirius - dijo una voz familiar - ¿Aún despierto?  
  
--- Si, pero tu Remus... ¿qué haces despierto? - Remus sonrió tierna y soñolientamente. Llevaba una bonita pijama de franela a rayas azules y estaba descalzo y despeinado  
  
--- Bueno... - Remus se sentó en el otro sillón - debo decir que tu comportamiento en el gran comedor me sorprendió mucho Padfoot  
  
--- Creí que estabas enojado... - dijo Sirius algo triste - seguro James si lo esta  
  
--- No. Ninguno de los dos, él esta sorprendido  
  
--- ¿Cómo esta Hesse? - preguntó tímidamente Sirius, tratando de parecer que solo preguntaba por cortesía - supongo que debe estar furiosa conmigo ¿cierto Moony? - Remus sonrió  
  
--- Miranda intentó hablar con ella del asunto pero falló. Entonces Lily entró en la escena e igual falló. Después James intentó decirle que todo había sido un malentendido pero ella le ignoró - Remus suspiró airadamente - después llegó mi turno y entonces... - Lupin paró en seco  
  
--- ¿Qué Moony? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te dijo? O.O  
  
--- Elle habló conmigo. Dijo que nunca la habían herido dos veces en un mismo día - Sirius se sintió miserable - La verdad creo que realmente le dolió... digo, a todas las chicas les duele que se hable de ella a sus espaldas - Sirius se hundió más en su sillón pero Remus le interrogó decididamente - ¿Realmente crees que Elle es fea?  
  
--- Pues, nunca la he mirado con detenimiento - Sirius alzó la mirada - en realidad no lo se.  
  
--- Bien Padfoot, no creo que tengas problemas con ella, pero posiblemente con Miranda y Lily si - el licántropo suspiró de nuevo, pero más que un suspiro parecía un bostezo - Elle es una chica que hay que tratar primero para conocerla  
  
--- Gracias por el consejo Moony - de alguna manera, Black se encontraba aún deprimido  
  
--- Y Sirius... - agregó Moony - Elle no sale con Snape, en realidad ella tan solo conversó con él en el patio y entraron juntos al gran salón - Black se levantó del sillón con cierta expresión de alivio que Remus leyó al instante - Buenas noches Padfoot  
  
--- Buenas noches Moony  
  
A la mañana siguiente los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw tenían examen de transformaciones. Pocos desayunaron por estar estudiando. James, Remus, Miranda y Lily decidieron no desayunar y quedarse en la torre para estudiar. Pero a Sirius no le importaba. De hecho se sentía muy seguro para ese examen así que decidió bajar con cierto pesar a desayunar. El comedor estaba casi vacío. Parecía que todos tenían un examen que estudiar. No más de 10 alumnos había en cada mesa y el eco de los pasos retumbaba en el gran salón. Sirius se sentó solo y desayunó avena. Entonces sus ojos se concentraron en Snape. Estaba solo en la mesa de Slytherin, entretenido en un libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Luego volteó la mirada a su propia mesa. Allí estaba Elle Hesse. Sola. Desayunando casualmente avena. A pesar de tener un libro de transformaciones con ella no parecía estar leyendo. Al contrario, su mirada estaba perdida en las grandes ventanas. ¿Debería pedirle disculpas? Era lo correcto, y eso debía hacer. Remus y James estarían orgullosos de él. Se levantó con su plato lleno de avena y se sentó enfrente de ella. Elle le dirigió una rápida mirada y luego volvió los ojos al plato de avena que estaba lleno. Parecía no haber probado bocado. Sirius no dijo nada. Una pequeña sonrisa apenas salió de sus labios.  
  
--- Buenos días Hesse - dijo Sirius completamente pálido  
  
--- Buenos días - dijo con frialdad. Sirius no sabía que más decirle, pero en ese momento se fijó en los ojos de Elle: eran grises, las pestañas rizadas y largas, las cejas perfectamente delineadas. Eran unos ojos muy bonitos, obviamente no los había visto antes... ¿pero por que? Debían ser los lentes que ella usaba. Luego miró los lentes encima de la mesa. Eran delgados y bonitos, enmarcaban perfectamente los ojos de Elle - Lindos ojos - dijo sin pensarlo. Elle lo miró por primera vez con detenimiento  
  
--- ¿Qué? - preguntó con seriedad. Sirius se puso más pálido  
  
--- Que tienes unos ojos lindos - Elle lo miró intrigado  
  
--- Sabes, si mis amigas o tus amigos te convencieron de disculparte conmigo pues... - Sirius la interrumpió  
  
--- No... ellos y ellas no me convencieron de nada. En realidad pienso que tus ojos son lindos - Elle agachó la mirada - yo de verdad no pienso nada de lo que dije Hesse  
  
--- No importa - contestó con frialdad  
  
--- No, en verdad yo lo siento Hesse  
  
--- Dije que no importa Black - Elle se levantó y tomó sus cosas  
  
--- ¿a dónde vas?  
  
--- A la clase de transformaciones - Sirius sonrió triunfante  
  
--- Espero que no olvides que somos de la misma casa y tenemos los mismos horarios - Elle alzó una ceja, en realidad no deseaba seguir con esa conversación - yo igual tengo que ir a transformaciones  
  
--- Es lo mismo ¬¬  
  
Ambos caminaron juntos por los transitados pasillos de Hogwarts, hacia el aula de la Profesora McGonagall. Elle llevaba un paso rápido y ligero, tal vez demasiado rápido para el gusto de Sirius. Pero la chica se detuvo en seco.  
  
--- ¡Oh demonios! - dijo sorprendiendo a Black y tapándose la cara con las manos  
  
--- ¿Qué pasa Hesse?  
  
--- Olvidé entregar este libro - dijo Elle señalando el libro de transformaciones que fingía leer en el comedor - tengo que volver a la biblioteca  
  
Elle se devolvió corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Entró y devolvió el libro y a la salida se encontró con Sirius esperándole. Eso era extraño. Se sentía algo confundida de verlo allí.  
  
--- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Sirius sonrió apenado  
  
--- Te esperaba ^^  
  
--- ¿Me esperabas? o.Ou - Elle estaba asustada - ¡Pero si te dejé a dos metros del aula!  
  
--- Bueno, si entras sola sin alguien para corroborar tu historia del libro por llegar tarde McGonagall no te creerá y no te aplicará el examen  
  
--- Y seguro me creerá cuando llegue contigo ¬¬u  
  
--- No lo se... funciona con Remus - Elle lo miró con lástima  
  
--- Eso es porque le cree a Remus... no a ti - la chica avanzó rápidamente hacia el salón y Sirius le seguía. Para suerte de ellos la profesora no había entrado  
  
--- Padfoot ¿dónde estabas? - le preguntó James, pues le estaba guardando un asiento justo enseguida de él  
  
--- Ahhh... pues en la biblioteca  
  
--- ¿Dónde? O.O  
  
--- En la biblioteca - Sirius pudo notar la sorpresa de James en su rostro - veras Prongs tenía un libro hace meses y no lo había entregado... entonces decidí entregarlo  
  
--- Justo antes del examen  
  
--- Sip ^^u  
  
--- Bueno Padfoot, si eso es lo que pasó... ¿entonces porque llegaste junto a Elle? - Sirius se congeló en ese momento. ¿Qué iba a responder? Pero en ese momento la profesora entró y aplicó el examen  
  
Después de terminarlo, todos se dirigieron al invernadero tres para recibir clases de Herbología. Les siguió dos horas de Adivinación y una de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Finalizaron con pociones. En la tarde varios alumnos se encontraban junto al lago. Entre ellos los Merodeadores. Remus se divertía sentado bajo un árbol viendo como Sirius y James jugaban con una Snitch que extrañamente era plateada y Peter se concentraba en resolver unos acertijos que Miranda le había dado para que la dejara en paz (obviamente no los podía resolver).  
  
--- Y dime James - dijo Sirius liberando la plateada esfera de sus manos - ¿dónde dejaron a sus damas? ^^  
  
--- Ohh -dijo James atrapándola galantemente - Lily y Miranda estaban decididas a pasar la tarde con Elle y hablar de "cosas de chicas que tu jamás comprenderás", según las palabras de Lily - en ese momento Peter saltó y miró a James y a Sirius con una interrogante en el rostro  
  
--- Ey chicos, los acertijos de Miranda incluyen ese  
  
--- ¿Cuál? - preguntaron los otros tres a coro  
  
--- "¿Qué son las cosas de chicas?" - y Peter seguía con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cara. James tan solo lo pensó unos momentos y volvió a ocuparse de la Snitch; Sirius volteó los ojos y se acomodó el cabello de manera seductora y sonrió a Remus quien estaba divertido por el acertijo - ¿Lo saben?  
  
--- Ay Peter - dijo Remus quitándole a su amigo el pergamino en el que Miranda escribió los supuestos acertijos - ¿no lo ves? estos no son acertijos u_u  
  
--- ¿A no? O.O  
  
--- Claro que no. Escucha esto: "¿Qué es algo ignorante, maloliente, molesto y que no me deja de fastidiar, por lo cual le doy esta lista de acertijos?" - Sirius y James se cayeron en el suelo de la risa. Miranda había sido muy obvia acerca de si sentía simpatía hacia Peter  
  
--- ¡Ohhh! - exclamó Peter sorprendido - pues la respuesta debe ser: "Alguien que Miranda aborrezca" - Remus sonrió dudoso de la reacción de Peter - ¡Wow! Que listo soy. En la cena le mostraré las respuestas a esa chica ^^  
  
--- Eres todo un caso Peter... no hay duda - dijo Sirius y se tiró en el pasto mirando las nubes que se movían  
  
--- Por cierto Padfoot... ¿no has planeado ninguna travesura? - pregunto James guardando la Snitch en su bolsillo  
  
--- ¡Ahh! Tengo unos cuantos planes... pero los llevaremos a cabo cuando Moony se recupere. Faltan solo cuatro días para su "transformación" - Remus palideció un poco  
  
--- ¿Y eso? Normalmente no importa - dijo James algo molesto  
  
--- Pues verás mi querido Prongs... es obvio que Lily querrá ir... entonces Lily le contará a Miranda porque "ella es mi amiga y es muy confiable" ¬¬  
  
--- Ohh... y luego Miranda le contará a Elle - en ese momento Sirius lo miró con nerviosismo  
  
--- No creo que Elle se una a nuestras aventuras Prongs - dijo Remus quitándole las palabras a Sirius de la boca  
  
--- Exacto Moony - dijo Sirius - además, ni Lily y mucho menos Miranda saben de lo que le sucede a Remus. No queremos que les suceda algo por nuestra imprudencia  
  
--- Oh Sirius ¿no tendrán una chica con la que yo pueda salir? - dijo animado Warmtail, pero James se rió  
  
--- ¿Por qué dices eso Peter? - preguntó Sirius  
  
--- Verás, me siento... excluido - todos lo miraron interrogantes - James sale con Lily, Remus con Miranda y tu con Elle - Remus y Sirius pusieron su rostro en blanco  
  
--- ¡Yo no salgo con Miranda! - exclamó Remus ruborizado  
  
--- Oh por favor Moony, claro que sales con ella ¬¬ - dijo James  
  
--- ¡Yo no salgo con Hesse! Que Remsie ande ligando con Greenwood es una cosa, pero yo estoy libre... así que pregúntale a Hesse si quiere salir contigo Warmtail - dijo Sirius con aire altivo  
  
--- ¿En serio Padfoot? - preguntó Peter emocionado - ¡Que bien!  
  
Una vez en el gran comedor, Peter se sentó a un lado de Elle. Miranda lo miró con despreció, pero mientras no le dirigiera la palabra no le molestaba. Lily tan solo al ver a James corrió hacia él y siguieron de melosos toda la cena. Remus y Sirius se sentaron algo incómodos ante tantas muestras de afecto entre Prongs y Lily.  
  
--- Algún día nos tendremos que acostumbrar Padfoot - le dijo Remus al ver su rostro de incomodidad - ¡Oh! Peter lo hará  
  
--- ¿Qué cosa? - entonces Sirius miró hacia donde se encontraba Elle y la vio conversando con Peter. Sonreía algunas veces, pero siempre parecía demasiado fingida. Miranda volteaba los ojos y hacía cara de asco _  
  
--- Wow, no creí que te hiciera caso - dijo Remus. En ese momento Miranda abandonó a Elle y se integró a Sirius y Remus  
  
--- ¡Esto es horrible! - exclamó indignada - el muy gusano trata de ligarse a Elle - Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas  
  
--- Supongo que estarás al tanto de lo que Elle piensa de Peter - dijo Remus  
  
--- Oh si, ella piensa que es un chico... normal... promedio. No la molesta, pero tampoco le agrada - Miranda suspiró - ella es muy blanda con él ¬¬  
  
--- ¿Blanda? - preguntó Sirius  
  
--- Ahh Black O_Ó - Miranda lo miró con interés - ya verás "Playboy" - a Sirius no le agradó el comentario.  
  
Diez minutos después, Elle se levantó de su lugar con la misma mirada fría que le había regalado a Sirius y se fue hacía la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
--- ¿Qué habrá pasado? O.O - dijo Miranda  
  
--- Ohh ¿a quien le importa? ¬¬  
  
--- Sirius... - reprendió Remus  
  
--- Iré con ella - Miranda se levantó y siguió a su amiga  
  
--- ¿Sabes Moony? Solo quedan dos cuerdos...  
  
--- ¿Quiénes Padfoot?  
  
--- Remus y Sirius ¬¬u  
  
--- Cierto ^^u  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 7: Playboy Me encanta molestar al muñeco Black jiji ^^  
  
Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!! No sean mal@s dejen Reviews U_U 


	7. Playboy

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningun beneficio economico mis que satisfaccion personal y la alegria de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 7:  
  
Playboy  
  
Cuando Remus y Sirius llegaron esa noche a la sala de Gryffindor vieron a una orgullosa Miranda que conversaba animadamente con una Elle sonriente. Ambas estaban contentas y tomaban un poco de té.  
  
--- Ey chicos - les llamó Miranda muy contenta - ¿quieren té? ^^  
  
--- ¡Pero si devoraste casi un pavo entero!, no puedo creer que estés tomando té - dijo Sirius, pero entonces leyó los ojos de Elle. Ella le había echado algo a la bebida  
  
--- ¡Ajum! - bostezó Miranda - tengo sueño... creo que voy a dormir... buenas noches  
  
--- Buenas noches - dijeron los tres a coro. Elle sonrió al ver a su amiga subir las escaleras a los dormitorios de manera torpe. Sirius y Remus se sentaron junto a ella  
  
--- Confiesa Hesse - dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente - ¿qué le hiciste a tu pobre amiga? - los ojos grises de la chica se volvieron fríos e indiferentes  
  
--- Simple, una poción para que durmiera. Ha tenido insomnio durante tres días y necesita un descanso  
  
--- No me digas que le echaste a todo el té - dijo Remus señalando la jarra humeante  
  
--- Por supuesto que no... - Elle sirvió dos tazas y se las dio a los chicos - en realidad agregué unas cuantas gotas en su taza, estaba tan distraída dándome felicitaciones por haber rechazado a... - Elle paró en seco  
  
--- ¿Rechazaste a un chico? - preguntó Remus. Elle lo miró apenada  
  
--- Lo siento tanto Remus, se que Peter es tu amigo y la verdad me halagó mucho que me invitara a salir pero... yo no tengo ojos para él ¿puedes entenderlo? - Remus sonrió. Sabía que nadie aceptaría a Peter  
  
--- No te preocupes Elle, eso no depende de nosotros ^^  
  
--- Y dime Hesse, si no tienes ojos para Peter... ¿entonces para quien son tus ojos? ¬¬ - preguntó Sirius. Elle le miró fijamente y luego sonrió  
  
--- Pues obviamente que no para ti "Playboy"  
  
Remus rió abiertamente, pues el rostro de Sirius estaba ruborizado. Normalmente Padfoot se hubiera sentido ofendido y hubiera armado un teatro, pero se quedó con las mejillas coloradas y muy callado.  
  
--- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó aún sonrojado  
  
--- Playboy... lo eres ¿nadie te lo había dicho? - preguntó Elle sorprendida. Sus ojos grises chispeaban esperando la respuesta de Sirius  
  
--- Muchas veces... para ser sincero - Sirius tomó un poco de te  
  
--- Entonces buenas noches - dijo Elle y subió a los dormitorios  
  
--- ¿Sabes algo Moony? - dijo Sirius con rostro soñador  
  
--- Ehhh... muchas cosas. Pero no estoy seguro de lo que piensas ^^u  
  
--- Creo que mis artimañas seductoras por fin están haciendo efecto en Hesse. Ahora es más dócil jeje, y cuando la tenga a mis pies le recordaré cuanto tiempo pasó humillándome y la botaré ¡Mujajajajaja!  
  
--- Wow, hacía tiempo que no soltabas tu risa macabra ^^  
  
-----o-----o-----o------o-----o-----  
  
A la mañana siguiente Remus y James salieron muy temprano para desayunar antes que todos y hacer una tarea que habían olvidado. Ambos chicos estaban estresados pues Remus se había negado determinantemente a pasarles los deberes y se encontraban en grave peligro. Ellos tenían el intelecto suficiente para hacerlos con su propia inteligencia pero no antes de una clase.  
  
--- ¡Ahhh! - gritó Sirius pero James le tapó la boca  
  
--- ¡Calla Padfoot! McGonagall descubrirá que no hemos hecho los deberes ¬¬  
  
--- Lo siento compañero... pero estoy asustado. ¡NO ENCUENTRO EL LIBRO!  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron asustados. Sin el libro de transformaciones estaban perdidos.  
  
--- Vamos Sirius... has memoria - decía James en un desesperado intento de que Black se acordara - ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?  
  
--- Ohh... pues creo que ayer... Remus me lo pidió - James gritó de la emoción  
  
--- Entonces Remus lo tiene  
  
Tanto Prongs como Padfoot corrieron desde la biblioteca hasta el comedor ahora que todos desayunaban allí. Remus estaba asustado. Esos dos dementes corrían hacia él y no parecían tener intenciones amistosas.  
  
--- ¡REMUS! - gritaron los dos a coro cuando llegaron junto a él  
  
--- Buenos días chicos ^^u ¿me pueden decir que demonios les pasa? - James y Sirius estaban jadeando del esfuerzo  
  
--- Claro Moony ¿tienes el libro especial de Transformaciones? - Remus puso el rostro serio y luego sonrió tiernamente. Sirius se convenció... claro que Moony tenía el libro  
  
--- Ohh... lo presté ^^  
  
--- ¿CÓMO QUE LO PRESTASTE? O.o - grito James  
  
--- Si, lo tiene una de las chicas ^^  
  
--- ¿CUÁL CHICA? - gritó Sirius  
  
--- Mmmm... buena pregunta - Remus se rascó la barbilla - seguramente Miranda o Elle ^^  
  
--- ¿Y DONDE ESTA MIRANDA? ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ELLE?!! - gritó James. Sus ojos se habían desorbitado  
  
--- Aquí estoy Potter - dijo la conocida voz de Miranda - buenos días ¬¬  
  
--- Ohh... Miranda ¿De pura casualidad tienes el libro de transformaciones de Sirius? - pregunto James ansioso, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad  
  
--- No ¬¬  
  
--- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! O_o - abrió los ojos demasiado  
  
--- No ¬¬x  
  
--- ¡¡¡Y QUIEN DEMONIOS LO TIENE!!! - se volvieron a desorbitar sus ojos  
  
--- Para ser sincera no me interesa. Elle fue la que hizo la tarea... no me molestes ¬¬xx  
  
¡Aja! Elle tenía el libro, y cuando James volteó con a donde Sirius para planear la búsqueda de la chica, él ya había desaparecido. Había tomado la delantera al escuchar a Miranda decir que no tenía el libro y fue a buscar a su pesadilla. Corría como desquiciado por los pasillos, haciendo gestos horrendos y asustando a los de primer grado (claro que eso era involuntario. Las chicas de primero se asustaban de lo bello que estaba ^^) y maldiciendo. Corrió hacia los patios y no vio nada. La biblioteca fue objeto de revisión y tampoco la encontró. Entonces se dirigió hacia los pasillos y corrió buscando a la chica, pero tal era su desesperación que atropellaba, espantaba y maldecía gente sin darse cuenta. Cuando.... ¡¡SPLASH!!  
  
--- ¡AAAAAAA! - gritó Sirius. Una sustancia pegajosa le cubría el rostro y estaba tirado en el suelo, en uno de los grandes corredores. La probó y sabía a avena - ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?  
  
--- Avena - respondió una voz femenina  
  
--- ¡AHHH! ¡QUITAMELA! - gritó con desesperación el Merodeador  
  
Pronto sintió un pañuelo pasándole por la cara con suavidad. No podía abrir los ojos porque estaban pegosteados. Entonces le limpiaron por completo la cara y los abrió.  
  
--- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué corres como loco por los pasillos asustando a inocentes? Te he visto pasar tres veces - evidentemente era Elle.  
  
Estaba de cuclillas frente a él, con un pañuelo en la mano lleno de avena. Sirius se encontraba tirado aún en el piso. Se sentó y la miró fijamente. No había notado que su cabello era castaño oscuro y brillante, mucho menos que se arreglaba con dos listones rojos para que sus cabellos no se vinieran al rostro, no tenía ni la mínima imagen de una nerda. De pronto sintió un leve calor que le subió a la cara.  
  
--- Estaba... ehh... buscando a alguien - dijo tartamudeando. Elle lo miraba como si estuviera loco  
  
--- ¿A quien? O.Ó  
  
--- A ti Hesse - Sirius vio los libros que cargaba a chica. No estaba el libro de transformaciones entre ellos. Su rostro palideció - Ohh no...  
  
--- ¿Oh no? ¿Para que me buscabas? O.O  
  
--- El libro de transformaciones... ¿lo tienes contigo?  
  
--- No, lo devolví a la biblioteca - Sirius se volvió a tirar en el suelo - no seas dramático. ¿Para que lo necesitabas?  
  
--- Para hacer los deberes de McGonagall u_u  
  
--- Oh, ya veo - Elle le miró compasivamente - ¿y por que no los hiciste Black?  
  
--- Verás... no tengo ni la menor idea u_u  
  
Elle se rió. A Sirius no le parecía muy gracioso pues solo faltaban 20 minutos para que las clases comenzaran y él no había hecho nada. Pero entonces la chica se levantó (Padfoot pudo notar el corto de su falda *-*) y le tendió la mano para levantarlo. Una vez que Black estuvo de pie, Elle arqueó una ceja y lo miró acusadoramente.  
  
--- Préstame un pergamino y tinta, Black - suspiró con resignación  
  
--- ¿Para que? - preguntó el muy ingenuo  
  
--- ¿QUIERES TENER LA TAREA SI O NO?  
  
--- ¡claro! ^^uuu  
  
--- Entonces has lo que te digo  
  
Elle se sentó en la mochila y empezó a escribir a una velocidad sorprendente. Sirius solo veía como la pluma se deslizaba a la velocidad de la luz por el pergamino y temió que se incendiara de la fricción. En diez minutos Elle había escrito tres pergaminos acerca de la transformación de un Pastor Alemán a un burro de planchar e incluso tachó algunas palabras al estilo masculino.  
  
--- Aquí esta Black, procura no alardear mucho... y no te acostumbres. Es la primera y última vez - Elle le entregó el ensayo y la tinta  
  
--- ¿Por qué fue esto? - preguntó Sirius leyendo los pergaminos  
  
--- Por tu cara de desquiciado Playboy, asusta mucho - Elle se levantó y tomó su mochila. Le dirigió una última mirada, que para gusto de Sirius no fue fría e indiferente, sino divertida y se alejó con unas Hufflepuff riendo  
  
Cuando Sirius llegó a la clase, James le esperaba en la butaca muy contento. Remus se había apiadado de él y le ayudó con la tarea. La clase pasó sin mayor contratiempo. Después de muchas horas de estudio, se llegó la tarde y varios alumnos se encontraban en los jardines. Remus y Sirius estaban en la sala común, James paseando con Lily y Peter en la biblioteca (obviamente solo fue a ese lugar a calentar el asiento). Miranda y Elle desaparecían constantemente.  
  
--- Wow Padfoot - dijo Remus muy contento - tu ensayo fue excelente. La profesora te felicitó. No entiendo como escribiste tres pergaminos en diez minutos ^^  
  
--- No fui yo Moony ^^u  
  
--- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¬¬  
  
--- Elle me ayudó... en realidad ella hizo el ensayo en diez minutos - Sirius se hundió en el asiento mientras Remus analizaba la situación con calma - por eso no quise decir nada al respecto u_u  
  
--- Vaya... eso es... inusual en Elle Hesse - dijo Remus  
  
--- Le di lástima  
  
--- Ohh... y entonces se apiadó de ti ^^  
  
--- yep  
  
--- Tienes suerte Padfoot  
  
--- Yep - Sirius se levantó de un sobresalto  
  
--- ¿Qué? - pregunto Remus  
  
--- No le di las gracias O.O  
  
--- Ya se las darás en la noche ^^ - pero Sirius lo miró extraño  
  
--- Las gracias claro ^^uuuuu  
  
--- Si, eso pensé ¬¬x  
  
Durante la cena Sirius no le quitó la mirada a Elle de encima. Le intrigaba el porque lo había ayudado. Pero ella parecía no notar su mirada, y hasta saludó a Severus quien se acercó a pesar del peligro a saludarla. Black estaba en deuda con la nerda que tantos problemas emocionales le causaba. Pero por una extraña razón, sentía que debía hacer algo por ella. Cuando todos se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor, Padfoot esperó cuidadosamente que ella no se fuera a dormir, y cuando estuvo sola se acercó.  
  
--- Ey - saludó tranquilo  
  
--- Ey Black - Elle lo miró sorprendida, ¿qué le pasaba a este demente?  
  
--- Yo... quisiera darte... las gracias... por el ensayo - Sirius se sentía completamente indefenso - tiré tu avena u_u  
  
--- De nada - Elle notó al instante el nerviosismo de Black - no te preocupes por la avena... no sabía tan bien  
  
--- Je, en eso tienes razón - sus miradas chocaron. Sirius miraba hacia el suelo y Elle lo miraba a él - si necesitas algún día algo... ya sabes... puedes pedírmelo... si esta a mi alcance... ¿ok?  
  
--- Gracias Black  
  
--- Bien... buenas.... buenas noches Elle - Sirius se alejó muy rápido  
  
--- Buenas noches Sirius - alcanzó a escuchar Padfoot mientras subía las escaleras  
  
En los dormitorios, Remus lo esperaba. Se le veía contento.  
  
--- Ey Padfoot, muy bien ^^  
  
--- Je, gracias Moony  
  
--- ¿Fue mi imaginación o la llamaste por su nombre?  
  
--- Fue tu imaginación ¬¬  
  
--- Lo suponía ^^  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 8: ¿Secretos conmigo Remus? Miranda y Remus entrarán en conflicto por cierto secreto de Moony ^^  
  
Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!!  
  
No sean mal@s dejen Reviews U_U YO QUE LES QUIERO TANTO 9_9 


	8. ¿Secretos conmigo Remus?

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningun beneficio economico mis que satisfaccion personal y la alegria de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 8:  
  
¿Secretos conmigo Remus?  
  
A la mañana siguiente Remus despertó muy nervioso. Esa misma tarde sería llevado lejos del colegio debido a que estaba por aparecer la Luna llena. Se veía pálido y asustado. Pero una de las ventajas es que sus mejores amigos eran animagos y le acompañaban en sus transformaciones.  
  
--- ¿Listo para las aventuras nocturnas Moony? - le preguntó James en los dormitorios dándole una palmada en la espalda - te ves pálido  
  
--- Estoy bien Prongs... solo es la ansiedad - aseguró Remus, pero no convenció a James  
  
--- Buenos días - dijo Sirius aún en pijamas - ¿Qué tienes Moony? - preguntó al ver el rostro de su amigo  
  
--- ¿Te sientes mal Remus? - preguntó Peter  
  
--- No chicos, estoy bien. No se preocupen  
  
--- Nosotros no nos preocupamos Remus, pero cierta chica lo notará al instante - dijo James refiriéndose a Miranda  
  
--- Si Moony, tu no eres bueno fingiendo - aseguró Sirius - te ayudaremos con la chica  
  
--- Supongo que tienen razón - dijo Remus y les sonrió contento  
  
Pronto estuvieron listos para ir al gran comedor y tomar un buen desayuno. Con una habilidad digna de los Merodeadores evitaron a Miranda, aunque ella no había aparecido. Mientras desayunaban, James no pudo evitar estar con Lily, quien reclamaba su presencia. Sirius discutía amenamente con otro chico Gryffindor acerca del último partido y Remus se encontraba charlando con Elle acerca del ensayo de transformaciones que ella había hecho para Sirius.  
  
--- Fue muy inteligente de tu parte poner esas fallas, son clásicas de Sirius - le comentó Remus a Elle  
  
--- Las fallas típicas de un playboy Remus - aseguró mientras tomaba jugo  
  
--- Te escuché - exclamó Sirius - yo no soy un playboy ¬¬  
  
--- En fin, a partir de esta tarde me ausentaré Elle - Remus temblaba, no le gustaba mentir y menos a sus amigas  
  
--- ¿Hasta cuando Remus? - preguntó Elle algo sorprendida  
  
--- Creo que una semana - Remus lucía pálido  
  
--- Ya veo... y... ¿cuál es el motivo? Si se puede saber - preguntó la chica  
  
--- Pues... tengo que visitar a mi madre... se encuentra enferma  
  
--- De verdad lo siento Remus  
  
--- Gracias, por eso quería pedirte un favor Elle  
  
--- Lo que sea  
  
--- ¿Podrías pasarme los apuntes?  
  
--- Claro ^^  
  
--- Gracias... eres una buena amiga - Sin embargo Elle no se tragó el cuento. Se acercó un poco más a Remus  
  
--- Mira Remus, no quiero parecer impertinente, pero no creo que tu madre este enferma - Remus se puso aún más pálido - se que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, pero de verdad me gustaría que confiaras en mi - en ese momento Sirius se acercó a ellos  
  
--- Eso es algo que no te importa Elle ¬¬  
  
--- ¡Oh rayos! Ya llegaste - dijo Elle. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al aula de Pociones  
  
--- Estas chicas son muy perspicaces - dijo Remus  
  
--- Son unas metiches ¬¬  
  
--- Sin embargo debería de saberlo - dijo Remus mientras seguía con la mirada a Elle  
  
--- No entiendo  
  
--- Si alguna de ellas me buscara y Elle supiera la verdad... seguramente trataría de cuidarlas y me cubriría ¿entiendes?  
  
--- No  
  
--- Ellas le creerán a su amiga... no a ti y menos a James y ni se diga a Peter  
  
--- Ohhh... entiendo... pero ¿se lo dirás?  
  
Cuando Sirius volteó, Remus ya iba corriendo detrás de Elle. En ese momento Miranda se sentó al lado de Sirius.  
  
--- ¿Y Remus?  
  
--- Ohh... buenos días Greenwood  
  
--- Buenos días Black - Miranda tomó un poco de cereal - ¿Dónde esta Remus?  
  
--- Fue al aula de Pociones con Elle  
  
--- ¿Con Elle? - Miranda parecía muy sorprendida  
  
--- Si... con tu amiga... Remus y Elle... ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Sabes de quienes hablo?  
  
--- Claro que lo se... pero ¿de aquí a cuando dejaste de llamarla Hesse para llamarla Elle? - Sirius la miró con ojos asesinos  
  
--- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¬¬  
  
--- Oh nada - Miranda contuvo la risa - es solo que creí que la odiabas  
  
--- Mmm...  
  
--- Vamos Black - Miranda sonrió maléficamente - admite que mi adorable amiga es muy linda y te llama la atención - Sirius volteó los ojos - últimamente tu y ella han sido más amigables  
  
--- Alucinas ¬¬x  
  
---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---  
  
--- ¡!¿QUE ERES QUE?!! - gritó Elle pero Remus le tapó la boca  
  
--- Ya te lo dije  
  
--- ¿Por eso te ausentarás?  
  
--- Si. Elly te pido ayuda desesperadamente - Remus se veía preocupado  
  
--- Ay Remus... no te preocupes, guardaré tu secreto pero ¿qué tipo de ayuda necesitas?  
  
--- Miranda no lo sabe - Elle suspiró - seguramente notará mi falta... y si me llega buscar quiero que le digas lo de mi madre  
  
--- Muy bien - Remus le sonrió, pero vio que los ojos de Elle casi se desbordaban de lágrimas  
  
--- Ey nena, no llores... me he acostumbrado. Además no estoy solo... necesito tu ayuda ¿si? ^^  
  
--- Claro, no te preocupes - las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Remus no pensó que ella se sintiera de esa manera - haré lo que me pidas  
  
--- Gracias - Remus abrazó a la chica para que se desahogara. Nadie había llorado con tal noticia mas que su madre. La consoló, y en cierta manera le agradó la reacción de ella, no pensaba que hubiera tanto afecto  
  
--- Solo cuídate Remus... ¿lo harás?  
  
--- Claro, te lo prometo - Elle se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió. En cuanto se separaron el resto de la clase entró al salón.  
  
Remus tomó asiento y Sirius fue con él.  
  
--- ¿Se lo dijiste? - preguntó Black  
  
--- Si  
  
--- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?  
  
--- Ella nos ayudará  
  
Las clases pasaron casi como cualquier otro día. Remus miraba constantemente a Miranda, pero trataba de esquivar sus miradas. Cuando miraba a Elle la veía concentrada en su trabajo, sin embargo se veía algo triste y tenía los ojos aún húmedos. James notó al instante una distinta mirada en Elle, parecía más seria de lo normal y tenía los ojos vidriosos. Luego en clases de adivinación Remus le relató lo sucedido con Elle, pero omitiendo las lágrimas. James estaba sorprendido por la cooperación. Miranda buscaba constantemente a Remus con los ojos pero no conseguía nada. Y cuando miraba a Elle la encontraba dibujando en su cuaderno (cosa extraña pues siempre ponía atención a sus clases). Llegó la hora de comer, y todos se sentaron en la gran mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
--- ¿Por qué me evitas Remus? - le preguntó Miranda con sus grandes ojos azules. Llevaba el cabello negro completamente trenzado  
  
--- Yo no te evito Mir  
  
--- Claro que lo haces. Black y Potter.... aléjense de aquí - dijo a los otros chicos y se acercaron a las otras dos dejándolos solos - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
--- Miranda, voy a ausentarme del colegio por una semana...  
  
--- ¿Y por qué te fuiste en el desayuno con Elle? - Remus palideció  
  
--- Porque le pedí que tomara los apuntes por mi - Miranda lo miraba escéptica - solo le especificaba que clases  
  
--- ¡Elle! ¿Qué te pidió Remus? - gritó Miranda  
  
--- Que tomara apuntes de ciertas clases ¿por? - Elle parecía decir la verdad  
  
--- Tu me ocultas algo Remus - Miranda se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de Gryffindor  
  
---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o--- o---o---  
  
Ya era media tarde y Remus se dirigió a la enfermería, de allí le llevarían al lugar donde pasaba sus transformaciones. Se encontraba algo triste pues no quería dejar las clases en ese momento.  
  
--- ¿Qué haces aquí Remus?  
  
--- ¡Miranda! - tragó saliva - yo... ehh... me duele la cabeza. Pero ¿qué haces tu aquí?  
  
--- ¿Yo? Déjame explicarte el maravilloso proceso de la mujer que abarca 28 días - Remus se ruborizó - jeje era broma Remsie. Mira - la chica se descubrió un brazo y lo tenía herido.  
  
--- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien?  
  
--- Nada grave. Tuve problemas con cierto libro del cual salían unas horribles garras - Miranda lo miró por un momento - bien, Elle me dijo lo de tu madre... lo siento... no quise presionarte  
  
--- No te preocupes... hice mal en no decírtelo  
  
--- Como sea, espero que no tardes mucho - sus ojos se concentraron en sus zapatos - el colegio no es divertido sin ti - las pálidas mejillas de Miranda se ruborizaron - solo tengo una pregunta... tal vez sea impertinente  
  
--- No, dime  
  
--- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Elle y no a mi? - Remus no supo que decir, la miró gravemente mientras buscaba alguna excusa  
  
--- Porque no quería preocuparte  
  
--- Y supongo que a Elle si querías preocuparla  
  
--- No, pero el afecto entre ella y yo es muy distinto al que tengo por ti  
  
--- Claro - Miranda agachó más la mirada - ella es mas tu tipo ¿verdad? Chica seria, estudiosa, linda y mas centrada ¿no?  
  
--- No Mir, no me refería a eso  
  
--- Oye, yo lo entiendo... no te sientas presionado por mis alucinaciones... por mis tontas ilusiones  
  
--- Miranda, el afecto que te tengo es mucho más complejo - Remus se acercó a ella - te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mi - tomó la delgada mano de Miranda - es mas que amistad  
  
--- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
--- Si - Miranda lo miró a los ojos - no te lo dije por no angustiarte, porque no quería agobiarte con mis problemas... por cuidarte  
  
En ese momento Miranda fue llevada a una camilla para curarle su brazo y Remus fue llevado fuera del Colegio.  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 9: Merodeadores en acción Una vista en las travesuras de estos bellos chicos (menos Peter ¬¬)  
  
Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!!  
  
No sean mal@s dejen Reviews U_U YO QUE LES QUIERO TANTO 9_9 


	9. Merodeadores en acción

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningun beneficio economico mis que satisfaccion personal y la alegria de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 9:  
  
Merodeadores en acción  
  
Ya era de noche y todos se preparaban para dormir. Miranda llegó con el brazo vendado y Lily le interrogó acerca de su herida, pero Elle no se encontraba allí. Y eso preocupó a ambas chicas y a James quien se encontraba con ellas.  
  
--- ¿No han visto a Elle en toda la tarde? - preguntó la chica herida  
  
--- No. Creo que debe estar en algún lado... tal vez en los baños - mintió Lily para cubrir a su amiga y James tenía una risita nerviosa  
  
--- Ella debe estar bien - aseguró el merodeador y se puso a leer un libro que, por cierto, estaba al revés  
  
--- ¿Acaso ustedes saben algo que yo no?  
  
--- ¡NO! - respondieron los dos a coro. Lily continuó  
  
--- Es solo que tu sabes... Elle se sabe cuidar  
  
--- ¡¡Si!! Es una chica tan lista y cuidadosa - dijo James logrando que Miranda los mirara extrañada  
  
--- Claro, bueno voy a dormir - dijo la joven y se levantó dando las buenas noches. Una vez que subió, Jame y Lily suspiraron de alivio  
  
---Se tragó el cuento - dijo James  
  
--- No lo creo, pero ¿dónde estará esa niña? Ya es tarde y andar sola por el castillo con Black no es seguro - James la miró algo enojado - es cierto... es tu amigo, lo olvidé  
  
--- Seguro ¬¬  
  
--- ¡Oh James! No me negarás que Black es bastante... desquiciado  
  
--- No te lo niego amor, pero... estoy seguro que él jamás intentará algo con Elle, no es su tipo - Lily le sonrió y luego le regaló un beso que dejó al pobre Prongs sin aliento. Cuando lo recuperó dijo - Vaya Lily, tendremos que escapar alguna vez en la noche  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
En los corredores oscuros corredores de Hogwarts que eran algunos iluminados por grandes antorchas, dos sombras se encontraban detrás de una vieja estatua. Susurraban y alguna vez se escuchaba un quejido como de alguien que fue golpeado con suavidad.  
  
--- Tu me dijiste, que si alguna vez necesitaba algo... te lo pidiera - dijo Elle mirando sus pies y sin levantar la mirada  
  
--- Yep, eso dije... se escucha muy caballeroso ¿no crees?  
  
--- ¡Sirius! - exclamó enfadada y le dio un golpe en el hombro - ten seriedad solo por esta vez  
  
--- Muy bien - dijo Black sobando su hombro - tendré seriedad  
  
--- Gracias - Elle suspiró - pero tu también tenías que decirme algo... así que habla. Es noche y si nos encuentran aquí tendremos problemas  
  
--- Muy bien. Hablaré y lo tomaré con seriedad - se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y los ojos de Elle se volvieron interrogantes - ¿Te gusta Remus? - Elle se llevó las manos a la cara, era la pregunta más idiota que le habían hecho  
  
--- ¡No! Remus es mi amigo... solo eso - Sirius esbozó una sonrisita juguetona - ¿Por qué te ríes?  
  
--- Es solo que... no lo se. Creo que es... mmmm... olvídalo por favor. Yo nunca te hice esa pregunta - Elle lo miró fijamente. No comprendía a ese extraño chico y sin embargo le agradó su respuesta aunque no respondía nada... o quizá si  
  
--- Como gustes - dijo la chica y luego sonrió - estas demente  
  
--- Así es, pero demente por... que se yo... tanta mujer que me asedia - y se acomodó seductoramente el negro cabello que le pasaba por el rostro  
  
--- Seguro ¬¬  
  
--- En fin, tu querías pedirme algo... y mi respuesta es: tal vez, todavía no ganas mi amor Elle - la chica lo miró asombrada y luego sus ojos se llenaron de furia  
  
--- ¡¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?!  
  
--- Es obvio ¿no? Quieres que estemos juntos por siempre... porque siempre me has amado y debo decirte que has llamado mi atención pero... no has movido los puntos importantes. Sales con Severus Snape y luego me traes aquí detrás de esta estatua en medio de la noche y yo soy tan inocente... pero no te preocupes, creo en el verdadero amor y creo que soy tu verdadero amor. Y yo creo que el verdadero amor es importante ¿o tu no? Y creo que funcionaríamos juntos si me dejaras de fastidiar y de salir con Snape... aunque ganaste puntos con el ensayo de transformaciones, eso si lo reconozco. Así que mi respuesta es: muy bien Elle, podemos salir mañana que vayamos a Hogsmeade y yo te pagaré tus alimentos y uno que otro regalo. Pasearemos juntos tomados de la mano y nos daremos un besito - Sirius dejó de hablar y la miró directo a los ojos - Suena bien ¿no? - pero Elle lo miraba llena de asombro  
  
--- No hablas en serio - Sirius lo meditó por dos segundos y luego sonrió  
  
--- Sería divertido - y Elle abrió la boca como para decir algo pero prefirió no decir nada - y sin embargo creo que... no lo se... ¿me equivoqué de respuesta? ¿o no era eso lo que me ibas a preguntar? - luego le dirigió una mirada de arriba para abajo - lindos listones - dijo señalando los dos listones rojos que llevaba la chica en el cabello  
  
--- Te diré en orden de declaraciones ¿si?  
  
--- Seguro - dijo Sirius despreocupado  
  
--- No es obvio; no quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, o al menos no por ahora; es mentira que siempre te he amado; no me importa mucho si he llamado tu atención o si he movido los puntos incorrectos; no salgo con Severus Snape; yo no te traje aquí detrás de la estatua, fuiste tu; no eres inocente; no eres mi verdadero amor; claro que es importante para mi; no funcionaríamos juntos y no te fastidio y por segunda vez no salgo con Snape; el ensayo... sin comentarios; y me agrada la idea de Hogsmeade pero quitando eso de ir tomados de la mano y darnos un besito; - Sirius sonrió - tal vez sería divertido; te equivocaste de respuesta y también de pregunta; y gracias por lo de los listones.  
  
--- Wow, escuchaste todo lo que dije  
  
--- Si - Elle miró hacia los lados. Semejante situación la hacía sentirse incómoda - ahora ¿puedo preguntar lo que de verdad me interesa?  
  
--- Seguro, pero te contestaré una vez más antes de tiempo: no soy gay - Elle volvió a quedarse callada - ahora si adiviné ¿verdad?  
  
--- ¡No Sirius! ¡No adivinaste! ¡Déjame hablar!  
  
--- Ohh, que mal. Pero al menos te quité la duda - el joven Black sonrió y se acomodó el cabello - entonces, dime  
  
--- Bien, Remus me dijo... - Sirius la interrumpió de nuevo  
  
--- Ohh eso... bueno sus amigos lo sabemos. Y su madre por supuesto y ahora tu también Elle. Así que... le daré tus saludos hoy a las once ¿te parece?  
  
--- ¿De verdad lo harías?  
  
--- ¡Claro! No me cuesta nada... es lindo saber que te preocupas por él - Elle le sonrió como nunca le había sonreído. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía estar llena de felicidad - y por supuesto que lo cuidaremos y no haremos nada indebido  
  
--- Gracias Sirius - Black mostró una sonrisa triunfadora  
  
--- ¿Eso era todo? Bien, creo que Lily estará asustada de que te acose. Vámonos - pero Elle no se movió y lo miró de manera extraña - ¿Qué sucede?  
  
--- ¿Cómo es que ves a Remus? ¡Es peligroso! Les podría pasar algo - Sirius sonrió divertido y jaló a Elle hacia la sala de Gryffindor y antes de entrar se detuvo  
  
--- Es lo más divertido del mundo Elle, y ahora no digas nada de la conversación que tuvimos y diles que la Sra. Norris nos acusó injustamente y nos tenían en detención - Elle asintió con la cabeza - jeje.  
  
Ambos entraron y la sala estaba vacía. Elle subió a los dormitorios y cuando se puso la pijama vio a Lily y a Miranda dormidas en su cama. Elle las movió para despertarles.  
  
--- Despierten - las chicas abrieron los ojos - ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
--- Ohh... te esperábamos Elle - dijo Lily y se levantó de un salto - ahora confiesa  
  
--- ¿Qué?  
  
--- ¡No finjas! ¿Qué hacías con Sirius Black, el señor Playboy, a estas horas? - los ojos de las dos chicas esperaban ansiosas una respuesta  
  
--- Detención. La Sra. Norris nos culpó de tonterías y hasta ahorita salimos  
  
--- ¡Bahhh! - exclamaron Miranda y Lily y se fueron a sus camas - buenas noches.  
  
Pero Sirius, James y Peter estaban despiertos y mientras se preparaban para hacer de las suyas el joven Black era interrogado.  
  
--- ¿Entonces ella sabe que iremos a verlo? - pregunto James asombrado - ¡Padfoot! No creo que sea buena idea  
  
--- Yo tampoco... Remus hizo mal en confiarle todo a esa... chica - dijo Peter  
  
--- Bueno, eso díganselo a Remus y no a mi... yo traté de impedirlo - dijo Sirius  
  
James sacó su capa de invisibilidad y Sirius un viejo pergamino. Peter esperaba ansioso el momento de iniciar las travesuras.  
  
--- Bien, Sirius revisa que nadie este cerca en los pasillos - dijo Prongs mientras se abrochaba las cintas de los zapatos  
  
--- De acuerdo - abrió el pergamino y con su varita lo tocó - Ejem... - se aclaró la voz - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - pronto el Mapa del Merodeador (el objeto sagrado ^^) trazó cada lugar de Hogwarts. Todos los profesores se hallaban en sus respectivas oficinas, la Señora Norris y Filch estaban muy lejos como para ser peligrosos - no hay moros en la costa  
  
--- Muy bien, vámonos - ordenó James y los otros dos chicos entraron bajo la capa y se perdieron de la vista.  
  
Salieron a los pasillos y mirando siempre con atención el mapa, llegaron al pasadizo que llevaba al Sauce Boxeador. Peter pronto tuvo que hacer lo suyo y los tres jóvenes se transformaron. Una vez que el camino estuvo libre, pasaron por el oscuro túnel hasta llegar a la ya famosa Casa de Gritos. Entraron con cautela, pues la vez pasada habían sido sorprendidos por su amiguito transformado. Se encontraron con un Remus-lobo durmiente. Con suavidad Padfoot le despertó con la nariz y el lobo despertó. Sus ojos se alegraron al verlos y pronto se desperezó y salieron los cuatro merodeadores a pasear a las afueras del pueblo. Persiguieron algunas ardillas voladoras y cuando volvieron a la casa, se divirtieron sacando el relleno de un desvencijado colchón. Remus estaba más tranquilo con sus amigos cerca de él en esos momentos difíciles. El único que no podía despedazar demasiado era Peter pues su reducido tamaño apenas le dejaba jalar algunos hilos. En cambio Remus, James y Sirius se divertían como locos. James con su grande cornamenta dejaba volar borra por toda la habitación y Sirius junto a Remus peleaban como dos cachorros por una almohada que encontraron por allí. Y la noche se les fue en diversión, pero pronto amanecería y los tres animagos tuvieron que retirarse. Se despidieron con cariño de Remus justo cuando salían los primeros tonos rosas del amanecer en el cielo y volvieron por el túnel a Hogwarts.  
  
--- Padfoot ¿esta despejado? - pregunto James mientras Sirius revisaba el mapa  
  
--- Yep, podemos pasar  
  
Se metieron en la capa, y caminaron con cautela hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Entraron y hasta que estuvieron en los dormitorios se la quitaron. Ya despuntaban los rayos del sol, blancos y cálidos. Algunos chicos empezaban a despertar y ellos disimularon estar vistiéndose. Sirius fue a las duchas y de dio un regaderazo rápido. Acto seguido bajaron junto a todos los alumnos a tomar el desayuno.  
  
--- ¡AAAAAAJUUUM! - bostezó James mientras comía avena - ¡Rayos! Estoy muriendo de sueño  
  
--- Si te hubieras bañado se te habría ido compañero - dijo Sirius, y sus oscuros cabellos aún estaban húmedos por lo que algunas chicas susurraban acerca de lo atractivo que se veía recién bañado - además, hueles mal... eso no le agradará a Lily  
  
--- Cierto James, si por algo tu novia se distingue - dijo Peter mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza - es porque huele bien - James lo miró amenazadoramente  
  
--- ¿Qué la has olido? - los ojos de Prongs empezaron a soltar chispas  
  
--- No mi querido amigo - dijo Sirius al rescate - lo que el buen Peter quiso decir, es que tu novia anda muy... limpia siempre - y mostró una alegre sonrisa  
  
--- Bien, pero hoy no es un buen día - dijo James. Casi se le caía la cara dentro del plato - tengo mucho sueño  
  
--- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no es un buen día?  
  
--- No tengo intenciones de acercarme mucho a Lily... estoy demasiado cansado  
  
--- Lo siento amigo, es el problema de tener novia - y movió la cabeza con un gesto de desaprobación. James sonrió y sus ánimos volvieron  
  
--- Pero hoy iremos a Hogsmeade ¡lo había olvidado! - empezó a saltar en su lugar - ¡SIII! ¡Liberación de las féminas!  
  
--- ¿Qué le pasa a Prongs Sirius? - preguntó Peter  
  
--- Oh nada. Solo cree que saldremos juntos a Hogsmeade - en ese momento James paró en seco ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?  
  
--- ¿Qué no iremos? - preguntó y se acomodó las gafas  
  
--- Claro que iremos Prongs... pero tengo que resolver algunas cosas antes ^^  
  
--- ¿Qué cosas Sirius? ¬¬  
  
--- Cosas ^^u  
  
--- pero ¿Qué clase de cosas? ¬¬x  
  
--- Solo cosas ^^uu  
  
--- Por favor ex-pli-ca-te ¬¬xx  
  
--- Solo cositas James ^^uuu  
  
--- Solo cosas... de cierto color que prefieres dejar de lado hoy ^^uuuu  
  
--- Espero que no sea el color "ROSA" mi querido Sirius ¬¬xxx  
  
--- Que va... o.o  
  
--- Porque saldremos juntos ¿cierto? ¿los tres?  
  
--- Ehh....  
  
--- ¡Sirius! O.Ó  
  
--- Dime ^^u  
  
--- No me digas que tienes una cita Sirius Black  
  
--- ¿Yo? Para nada.... nunca tendría una cita jeje  
  
--- Yo no le creo - agregó Peter tomando jugo de calabaza  
  
--- Gracias por la ayuda Peter ¬¬xx  
  
--- ¡Habla de una vez! - exclamó James - ¿vas a salir con alguien?  
  
--- Ehhhh  
  
Al ser el día de salida a Hogsmeade, los chicos no vestían con el uniforme. Sirius llevaba puesto un pantalón negro (algo ajustado *-*) y un suéter completamente negro y de cuello alto con una bufanda del mismo color; James usaba unos jeans azules y un suéter verde. En cuanto a Peter llevaba un pantalón café y un suéter bastante amplio y de un pálido gris (no era muy bueno para la moda). Sirius trató de evadir el tema envolviéndose el rostro con la bufanda, pero James se la arrebató. Justo cuando iba a reclamarle, unas bonitas manos le quitaron la bufanda.  
  
--- Buenos días amor - saludó Lily, y le plantó un beso  
  
--- Ahh... buenos días Lily ^^u - respondió James algo sorprendido  
  
--- ¿De quien es la bufanda?  
  
--- Mía - dijo Black y Lily se la entregó y empezó a desayunar - dime Evans ¿hoy estarás con Jamsie? - sus ojitos se volvieron maléficos  
  
--- Claro, él me lo prometió ^^  
  
--- Ya veo, y un caballero jamás rompe su promesa o.ó  
  
--- Nunca ¿verdad amor? ^^  
  
--- Si nena ¬¬x  
  
Padfoot sonrió triunfante y James prefirió no decir nada, aunque de pronto le empezó a gustar la idea de pasar el día con Lily. Ella vestía muy bien, como era costumbre, y eso de cierta manera le elevó los ánimos. *-*  
  
--- ¿Y tus amigas? - pregunto Prongs - ¿andarán solas?  
  
--- Oh, Mir dice que prefiere quedarse. Con la repentina desaparición de Remus no le interesa salir a conocer el pueblo  
  
--- Ahh - exclamaron Black y Potter a coro  
  
--- Y en cuanto a Elle - Black levantó la mirada - no lo se... dijo que tenía planes. Al principio pensé que tendría una cita pero cuando le pregunté solo dijo: "Que va, solo tengo que resolver unas cosas"  
  
--- ¿En verdad? - Prongs le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sirius - me suena conocido ¬¬  
  
--- En fin, solo tengo la opción de pasar el día contigo bebe ^^  
  
--- jiji bebe - se burlaron Peter y Sirius  
  
--- Un comentario más y no regresaran al colegio.... al menos no vivos ¬¬  
  
Sirius y Peter cerraron las bocas al instante. Ahora James no podía escapar de su destino pues Lily le había atrapado. Peter nunca tenía con quien ir cuando los Merodeadores se separaban por cuestiones femeninas *-* y decidió quedarse a pasar el día leyendo historietas.  
  
--- ¿Y tu Black? - pregunto Lily  
  
--- ¿Yo que?  
  
--- ¿Iras a Hogsmeade? ¿Solo?  
  
--- Es probable. Necesito comprar algunos artículos necesarios para mi educación  
  
--- Eso quiere decir bromas - agregó Prongs  
  
--- Buena observación compañero  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 10: Hogsmeade I Visitaremos nuestro hermoso pueblillo  
  
Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!!  
  
Hey!!! Que pasa con los reviews!!!!! Que acaso no les gusta??? Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias @o@ 


	10. Hogsmeade I

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningun beneficio economico mis que satisfaccion personal y la alegria de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 10:  
  
Hogsmeade I  
  
Justo después del desayuno, todos los alumnos que podían visitar Hogsmeade se reunieron en la puerta de Hogwarts, esperando a que Filch les autorizara la salida. La mayoría iba algo abrigado pues era un día frío y el viento soplaba feroz. Toda chica que tuviera su cabellera larga la llevaba trenzada o recogida. Sería una locura salir con el cabello suelto y con tremendas ráfagas heladas que terminarían por arrancar el cuero cabelludo. Los chicos llevaban gorras para protegerse. Lily se había aferrado al brazo de James y salieron cuando Filch se los permitió. Una vez afuera, la pelirroja se volvió hacía la entrada y vio a Sirius solo.  
  
--- ¿Qué dijo Sirius que haría este día amor? – le preguntó Lily a su novio  
  
--- Dijo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas  
  
--- Oh  
  
Sirius Black esperaba sentado en la entrada. Estaba pensando de Remus. Seguramente estaba algo aburrido en aquella casa él solo. Tal vez le compraría algunos dulces y se los llevaría esa noche.  
  
--- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – Black volteó hacia atrás  
  
--- Ey Elle...  
  
--- Creí que irías con Peter a Hogsmeade – la chica se sentó al lado suyo  
  
--- Y yo creí que irías con Miranda  
  
--- ¡Que va! Con la ausencia de Remus se deprime fácilmente... por más que Lily y yo intentamos hacerla salir de la Torre, ella se rehúsa – Sirius sonrió - ¿y tu? ¿qué pasa con Peter?  
  
--- No se... quiso quedarse a leer historietas  
  
--- ¿En serio? ^^u  
  
--- Si. Creí haber escuchado a Lily decir que tenías cosas que arreglar el día de hoy – Elle hizo cara de decepción  
  
--- En realidad lo dije para que se fuera con James, han estado separados últimamente  
  
--- ¿Bromeas?  
  
--- No ¬¬  
  
--- Pero si se la pasan juntos – Sirius notó la mirada asesina de su compañera y prefirió cambiar de tema – en fin... hoy será un largo día  
  
En aquel momento Filch se acercó junto a la Sra. Norris, llevaba en su mano cientos de permisos mal doblados y parecía de muy mal humor.  
  
--- ¿Y ustedes que? ¿no piensan salir al pueblo? – los vigilantes ojos de la Sra. Norris se volvieron a Sirius e instantáneamente Filch se fijó en el chico que estaba sentado frente a él – Seguro planeas alguna broma de mal gusto Black... algo que terminaré limpiando  
  
--- En realidad esperábamos a unos amigos señor Filch... – dijo Miranda algo nerviosa – pero al parecer no van a bajar así que nosotros nos vamos al pueblo  
  
--- Exacto – agregó Sirius y ambos salieron del colegio siguiendo a los demás alumnos  
  
--- ¡No crean que no estaré pendiente! – alcanzó a gritar el viejo y amargado conserje  
  
Cuando alcanzaron al resto, se rieron de Filch  
  
--- Demonios, es un carcelero – dijo Sirius sonriente – recibirá su lección por tratarnos de esa manera – su mentecilla maléfica maquinaba contra el conserje y su gato  
  
--- ¿Lección? – preguntó Elle  
  
--- Olvida lo que dije. ¿Qué harás ahora en Hogsmeade? El clima no es muy bueno para andar caminando por allí – el viento helado soplaba y les congelaba el rostro. La nariz de Sirius se puso roja  
  
--- Creo que tomar algo caliente... me estoy congelando  
  
--- Oh vamos, ¿no tienes espíritu aventurero? No muy seguido salimos a Hogsmeade con un verdadero permiso por parte de los profesores – Sirius hizo cara de cachorrito que rogaba por cariño  
  
--- ¿Qué te pasa en la cara? Oo  
  
--- ¿Acaso no te conmueve? – preguntó Sirius y Elle negó con la cabeza - ¡Wow! Eres admirable. La primera chica que no es conmovida por mis encantos – Sirius se rascó el mentón – no debes ser humana ¬¬u  
  
--- Nos vemos luego Black ¬¬  
  
--- ¡Ey! No me digas que no tienes deseos de pasar el día conmigo... sería un crimen dejarme solo aquí – Elle se volvió al chico de ojos azules  
  
--- Bien, entonces ¿qué propones? – Black se sentó en el suelo a meditar. Realmente se veía un poco ridículo – Por favor levántate, la gente cree que estás demente ^^u  
  
--- Mmmm Ò.Ó  
  
--- ¡Sirius!  
  
--- ¡Ya lo tengo! Vayamos a comprar bromas y objetos que pongan en problemas a los demás, luego iremos a ver a Remus y después tomaremos unas deliciosas cervezas de mantequilla – Sirius se levantó del piso – si te quedas el tiempo suficiente te compraré un regalo ¿qué dices?  
  
--- Ehh..  
  
--- Tomaré eso como un si ^o^  
  
El colegio estaba verdaderamente solo, y los pasillos estaban silenciosos. Algunas veces se oían las voces de los fantasmas que pasaban conversando y riéndose. Peter estaba solo en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, leyendo animadamente sus historietas. No era un chico muy brillante (eso todos lo sabemos ¬_¬) por lo que era fácil de entretener. Miranda estaba en el gran comedor, donde solo dos profesores se encontraban comiendo y charlaban acerca de sus alumnos problemáticos. Entre los nombres se escuchaba constantemente Potter y Black. Pero Miranda no ponía mucha atención. Se sentía triste y no tenía ganas de divertirse junto a Elle, por lo que le pidió que fuera sola a Hogsmeade y le dejara la tarde sola. Elle había accedido de buena manera, pues había visto a su amiga algo triste y se fue aparentemente sola al pueblito.  
  
--- ¿Señorita Greenwood? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall poniendo su delgada mano en el hombro derecho de Miranda – ¿no tiene permiso para asistir a Hogsmeade?  
  
--- Profesora – Miranda sonrió desanimadamente – no es eso, simplemente no tengo ánimos para asistir junto a mis compañeros  
  
--- Ya veo – la profesora se sentó con ella – Hogsmeade se pone muy bullicioso cuando los alumnos van de visita. Muchos prefieren la soledad. Pero me sorprende de usted – Miranda le dio una mirada interrogante – desde que llegó su grupo de amigos es el de James Potter y ellos son bastante escandalosos  
  
--- Bueno, es cierto – Miranda concentró su vista en la taza de té que llevaba la profesora – pero Remus no es tan escandaloso  
  
--- ¡Ah! El señor Lupin es excelente alumno – un nerviosismo se apoderó de la profesora – no se preocupe Señorita Greenwood, pronto volverá  
  
--- ¿Usted sabe a donde fue? – McGonagall se puso más nerviosa  
  
--- Tiene fuertes asuntos familiares que resolver, o al menos esa es la excusa  
  
--- Nadie lo sabe ¿verdad?  
  
--- El profesor Dumbledore si, y él es el que permite la salida del colegio al señor Lupin, pero tengo entendido que pasado mañana volverá, así que no se preocupe ni se deprima  
  
--- Nunca dije que estuviera deprimida por él Profesora – dijo Miranda visiblemente ruborizada  
  
--- Seguro – respondió la profesora con una sonrisa y se retiró a su despacho  
  
¿Acaso eran tan obvios sus sentimientos hacia Remus? Ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse algo incómoda. Nunca le había importado mostrarle a Remus lo mucho que le interesaba, pero que los profesores lo notaran también, significaba que esto ya era grave.  
  
--- Esto es genial u_u  
  
--- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
--- ¡Ahh! ¡Severus! Me asustaste ¬¬  
  
--- No fue mi intención ù_ú  
  
--- ¿No vas a Hogsmeade? o.o  
  
--- No, pero tus amigos si ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
--- Yo solo... trataba de meditar un poco – Miranda suspiró – pero tanto silencio me asusta jeje  
  
--- Ya veo ¿y que meditas?  
  
--- Ehh... creo que mis relaciones amistosas, la forma de vida que llevo aquí – Severus no comprendía mucho, pero también se veía desanimado – pero ¿a ti que te pasa?  
  
--- Es solo que... ¿y Elle?  
  
--- ¿Elle? esta en Hogsmeade, supongo. Le dije que fuera sola , pero es seguro que andará con alguien por allí  
  
--- Oh, supongo que esta bien  
  
--- Pero Elle no tiene nada que ver con eso, así que cuéntame que te sucede Severus Snape  
  
--- Sale con Black ¿cierto? – Miranda se sorprendió – se ven muy amistosos desde hace un tiempo  
  
--- No lo se. No ha comentado nada al respecto, siempre esta peleando con Black – Miranda no sabía que decir – Severus...  
  
--- No importa. Nos vemos luego  
  
Severus se dirigió a la biblioteca, y parecía estar muy decepcionado. Miranda solo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Sabía que el Slytherin siempre había mostrado mucho afecto hacia su amiga, pero no se imaginaba que de verdad le gustara tanto. La profesora McGonagall le había devuelto las esperanzas de ver a Remus pronto así que ya no se sentía tan triste, después de todo. Aún así tenía la sensación de que todos sabían algo menos ella. Se lo ocultaban. Pero no tenía pruebas. Recordó en aquel momento que tenía que ir a la enfermería para que le revisaran su brazo de nuevo. Se levantó y caminó por los pasillos hacia la enfermería, pero justo antes de entrar, escuchó a la profesora McGonagall hablando con Madame Pomfrey y espió su conversación.  
  
--- Minerva, ¿cuándo falta para que Remus Lupin regrese? – pregunto preocupada mientras acomodaba los frascos llenos de extraños líquidos en una alacena  
  
--- Pasado mañana irán por él. Supongo que volverá más débil que la vez anterior – la voz de la profesora era calmada pero muy triste – seguro sus amigos esperan su regreso  
  
--- Me imagino, pobre muchacho, es tan amable  
  
--- Así es, un excelente alumno con grandes capacidades. Pero me preocupa la entrada de las dos nuevas jovencitas, son muy cercanas a él, especialmente una de ellas – Madame Pomfrey se exaltó  
  
--- No será la jovencita que vino hace unos días a curarse un brazo – Miranda no soportó más y entró a la enfermería interrumpiendo la conversación  
  
--- Madame Pomfrey... vine como usted me dijo  
  
Ambas mujeres se exaltaron, pero rápidamente recobraron la cordura. La profesora salió argumentando que tenía muchos exámenes que revisar y que debía entregarlos en dos días.  
  
--- Nos vemos después Minerva – se despidió Madame Pomfrey – ahora si pequeña, déjame ver que tal quedó tu herida  
  
--- Solo una pequeña cicatriz  
  
--- Mmm... no debería ser, pero con este tónico se borrará al instante  
  
Madame Pomfrey aplicó un tónico rojo con una gasa limpia y la cicatriz desapareció.  
  
--- Gracias ^^  
  
--- Bien, creo que es todo, puedes retirarte  
  
--- Si, con permiso  
  
James y Lily descansaban en el Tres Escobas tomando unas deliciosas cervezas de mantequilla. Habían pasado una tarde muy buena, comprando bromas y dulces. Aunque James lo negara, le encantaba comprarle cosas a Lily y gastar su dinero en ella.  
  
--- Gracias por todos los regalos corazón – dijo Lily mientras se terminaba su cerveza – no debiste molestarte  
  
--- No es una molestia hermosa, al contrario *-*  
  
--- Ay James *-*  
  
--- *-*  
  
En aquel momento entraron Sirius y Elle. Venían ya en estado de congelación y Elle tenía un rasguño en la cara. Cuando Lily y James los vieron, les llamaron para que les acompañaran.  
  
--- ¿Qué les pasó? – dijo Lily al ver el rasguño - ¿los atacaron? ¿los asaltaron?  
  
--- Nada grave Evans – dijo Black pidiendo dos cervezas de mantequilla  
  
--- ¿Cómo que nada grave Sirius? ¿Acaso no has visto ese rasguño? – Black se tocó la cara  
  
--- Yo no tengo ningún rasguño o.o  
  
--- ¡Tu no pedazo de imbécil! ¡Elle!  
  
--- Ah – Sirius miró el rostro de Elle - ¡WOW! ¿DÓNDE TE HICISTE ESO!  
  
--- Eres un idiota Black ¬¬ - agregó Lily mientras James prefería no hacer comentarios  
  
--- No es nada Lily, solo me rasguñé con una rama que no vi ^^  
  
--- Seguro ¬.¬ - la pelirroja no estaba muy convencida - ¿a dónde fueron? ¿acaso no quieren contarnos?  
  
--- No es eso Lily, simplemente no me fijé por donde iba y me rasguñé. Nada que Madame Pomfrey no pueda arreglar ^^  
  
--- Tranquilízate Lily, estamos todos un poco cansados así que disfrutemos de esta cena ¿si? – comentó James intentando controlar a Lily  
  
Era muy obvio a donde habían ido Sirius y Elle. Decidieron visitar a Remus pero el lugar es algo escabroso. Justo antes de entrar al refugio del licántropo, Sirius se arrepintió de haberla llevado pues era muy peligroso.  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 11: Escapando de mortífagos ¡Aja! ¿de donde salieron los mortífagos? Eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar en el siguiente capítulo muajajajaja @0@  
  
Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!! 


	11. Escapando de Mortífagos

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningun beneficio economico mis que satisfaccion personal y la alegria de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 11:  
  
Escapando de mortífagos  
  
Ya era de noche, y las calles se encontraban solas. Hacía mucho frío y una especie de neblina dificultaba la visibilidad. Miranda se había escondido en un callejón solitario lleno de basura. Sus ropas estaban sucias y llevaba varita en mano, esperando que de la nada le fueran a atacar. Por más que lo intentaba, su agitada respiración era incontrolable y el miedo se había apoderado de ella. Una y otra vez se repetía mentalmente que no había nacido para este tipo de aventuras. Y sin embargo, no se arrepentía de verse involucrada.  
  
--- Calma Miranda... estas sola... nadie te persigue... al menos ya no – resbaló por la pared en la que se apoyada, agachándose – tranquila  
  
Las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos. Había sido encomendada para enviar un mensaje a Dumbledore. Algunos pensarán que es más fácil enviar mensajes por medio de lechuzas, pero era demasiado secreto como para arriesgar el contenido del mensaje de esa manera. Miranda era la única en turno así que le tocó llevarlo a su destinatario. Ahora estaba escondida y asustada. Cada que escuchaba voces se imaginaba lo peor. Entonces unos pasos se escucharon. Iban directo a ella, y lo único que pudo hacer fue apuntar con su varita, esperando poder salvarse.  
  
--- ¿Miranda? – preguntó una voz familiar  
  
--- ¡Remus! – exclamó casi ahogando el grito y abrazó al licántropo, rompiendo en llanto  
  
--- Ya, ya... todo ha pasado – dijo consolándole – tranquila  
  
--- Hice todo lo que pude, pero empezaron a perseguirme y después de unos momentos estaban intentando matarme... yo no sabía que hacer – apenas y respiraba – el mensaje es tan importante  
  
--- Tranquila, todo esta bien – Remus parecía aliviado de haberla encontrado, y acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de la chica para calmarla – vamos, tenemos que movernos ¿puedes?  
  
--- Creo que si  
  
Ambos salieron de su escondite, y corrieron por las calles solitarias. Pronto Remus abrió un auto viejo y medio despintado y cuando subieron arrancó lo más pronto posible. Lo habían logrado, aunque para el gusto de Lupin, habían escapado demasiado fácil. Manejó por un par de horas hasta que llegaron a una extraña cueva. Bajaron del auto y al introducirse en la oscuridad de la caverna, una extraña sensación de perder el suelo se apoderó de ellos y pronto estuvieron en una casa. Era elegante y de buen gusto. Cálida y carecía de ventanas. Ahora Miranda se encontraba más tranquila.  
  
--- No sirvo para esto Remus – dijo Miranda sentada en un sofá púrpura, con los ojos llorosos – me he descontrolado en la primera misión que se me encomienda – Remus sonrió de forma tierna  
  
--- Era una misión muy difícil, no era para ti – le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente – pero aun así aceptaste y eso es muy valiente  
  
--- No soy valiente – dijo sosteniendo la taza – nunca lo he sido  
  
--- ¿Bromeas? Eres más valiente de lo que te imaginas – Remus se sentó junto a ella – y lo has demostrado de mil formas  
  
--- ¿Lo crees?  
  
--- Por supuesto – Miranda sonrió  
  
Esas nuevas misiones le sacaban de sus casillas. Normalmente solo permanecía en la casa y ayudaba en cosas menos importantes. Elle y Lily estaban mucho más involucradas que ella, y corrían enormes peligros; lo contrario de Miranda, que prefería no verse entre la vida y la muerte.  
  
--- ¿Hay alguien en casa? – era Elle, venía completamente empapada y la cubría una capa gris aterciopelada, que de haber estado seca sería bellísima. La seguía un Sirius mucho más mojado y con unos cuantos golpes en la cara - ¡Oh! Allí están – exclamó la chica mientras tiraba en el suelo su capa mojada  
  
--- ¡Están empapados! – exclamó Remus cuando vio los golpes de Sirius - ¿les ha perseguido un mortífago?  
  
--- Sin comentarios ¬¬ - dijo Sirius. Se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora parecía una verdadera sopa  
  
--- ¡Es un patán! – refunfuñó Elle con una toalla – yo lo golpeé  
  
--- Ay Elle... no estamos para peleas – dijo Miranda  
  
--- ¿A si? Pues entonces trata de pasar el día con este imbécil ¬¬  
  
--- ¿Qué dices? ¬¬x  
  
--- Lo que oíste Black ¬¬xx  
  
--- Esto me recuerda cuando estábamos en Hogwarts ^^u – dijo Remus algo apenado  
  
--- Sin comentarios – exclamaron Black y Hesse al mismo tiempo  
  
--- ¿Y... por que vienen empapados? No estaba lloviendo – preguntó Remus tratando de calmar el ambiente, pero se equivocó  
  
--- Fue culpa de este imbécil – dijo Elle – si tan solo no hubiera estado jugando  
  
--- ¡No jugaba!  
  
--- ¡CLARO QUE JUGABAS!  
  
--- ¡NUNCA JUGARÍA CONTIGO!  
  
---¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ENOJAR?!  
  
--- ¡¡¿YO?!! TU TIENES UN CARÁCTER DE PERRO... ¡DEBERÍAS CASARTE!  
  
En aquel momento Black se arrepintió del último comentario. Todos quedaron en silencio. Miranda ahogó una exclamación, Remus miró gravemente a Sirius y este agachó la mirada. No podía ver a Elle a los ojos.  
  
--- Elle... no quise decir eso... tu sabes... yo nunca quise decirle... lo sabes – Sirius no encontraba palabras adecuadas – por favor... discúlpame  
  
--- Creo que voy a dormir... buenas noches – Elle se retiró a una habitación sin mirar hacia los otros  
  
--- Bien hecho Black – dijo Miranda  
  
--- ¿Por qué nunca puedo callarme? u_u  
  
--- Verás Padfoot... no es buena idea que se toquen temas matrimoniales con ella... lo sabes, lo se y Miranda también, pero lo hecho, hecho esta  
  
Tomaron un poco de té y después de una hora, cada quien se retiró a dormir. Eran ya las tres de la madrugada cuando un estruendo de escuchó en la cocina de la extraña casa sin ventanas. Sirius y Remus se levantaron de golpe, Miranda tomó su varita y se puso las pantuflas. Elle se puso una bata y tomó su varita en caso de emergencia. Salieron por el pasillo los cuatro.  
  
--- Quédense aquí, iré lentamente – susurró Sirius mientras se deslizaba hacia la cocina  
  
--- Ten cuidado – dijo Remus  
  
Sirius entró a la sala, y con cuidado se asomó a la cocina. Pero se relajó al instante.  
  
--- ¡Prongs! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? – James volteó y tenía una tostada en la boca y cara de delito. Cuando los demás escucharon a Sirius, dieron un suspiro de alivio  
  
--- Tenía hambre, y como no se hacer magia culinaria terminé haciendo explotar la taza ^^u  
  
--- Cielos ò.O nos asustaste  
  
--- ¿Quién mas podría ser Padfoot? – Remus y las chicas entraron a la cocina – jeje creo que desperté a todos ^^  
  
--- ¡Eres un idiota Potter! – exclamó Miranda golpeando a James en la cabeza  
  
--- Uy que genio ¬¬x  
  
--- Ey James – saludaron Elle y Remus  
  
--- Jejejeje todos estaban asustados ^o^  
  
--- Verás Prongs, hoy tuvimos problemas con los Mortífagos, así que lo primero que pensamos fue que un seguidor de Voldemort había venido  
  
--- Que gran idiotez UoU  
  
--- Como sea ¿dónde esta Lily? – preguntó Elle trenzando el cabello de Sirius que se había sentado junto a la barra de desayuno  
  
--- Esta con Dumbledore... supongo que felizmente dormida ¬¬  
  
--- Ohh – Elle bostezó – entonces... ¿qué haces a estas horas aquí?  
  
--- Dumbledore me envió... quiere encomendar algunas misiones, mi querida Elle – James se terminó la tostada – y en una de las misiones vienes incluida  
  
--- ¿Qué? – exclamó Sirius - ¿qué clase de misión?  
  
---No lo se Padfoot... pero pide que la Señorita Hesse se presente en su hogar mañana a primera hora... para explicarle los detalles – Remus empezó a preparar chocolate caliente – yo quiero un poco Moony  
  
--- Claro Prongs – pero Remus se quedó muy pensativo - ¿alguien ha visto a Peter?  
  
--- Yo no o.o – dijo James aún saboreando la tostada  
  
--- Nop – dijo Sirius sentado  
  
--- Ni idea ^^  
  
--- No es mi hijo para cuidarlo ¬¬ - dijo con cierto desagrado Elle  
  
--- Oh, ¿no les parece que hace mucho tiempo no se comunica? – James miró intrigado a Remus. Tenía razón, Peter no se había comunicado con ellos desde hacía una semana - ¡ya esta listo el chocolate! ^^  
  
--- ¡QUE BIEN! – gritaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo  
  
--- Vayan a la sala y lo tomaremos con más tranquilidad allí ^^  
  
--- ¡Si!  
  
Remus sirvió el chocolate y apareció algunas galletas de chocolate (para variar ^^). Cuando todos estaban en la sala, la conversación empezó.  
  
--- Ey chicos... yo se que no es momento de pensar en esto, pero quiero pedirles ayuda – dijo James comiendo galletas  
  
--- Lo que sea compañero – dijo Sirius  
  
--- Quiero pedirme matrimonio a Lily  
  
Todos se quedaron callados. Pero a los diez segundos empezaron a darle ánimos a James.  
  
--- ¡Felicidades James!  
  
--- Si, serás un buen marido Potter  
  
--- ¿De verdad lo crees Elle? ToT estoy tan conmovido de que pienses eso  
  
--- Mentí – dijo Elle - ¿alguien quiere más chocolate?  
  
--- Debí suponerlo u_u  
  
--- Yo por favor ^^ - dijo Sirius extendiendo su taza  
  
Cuando Elle se fue a la cocina, Miranda se acercó a Sirius-  
  
--- Creí que estaba enfadada contigo Black o.o  
  
--- Yo también... solo el diablo sabe lo que planea ò.ó  
  
Antes de que saliera el sol, Elle se estaba preparando para ir con Dumbledore. Se había vestido de un precioso vestido violeta grisáceo y las mangas eran transparentes y bordadas en plata. Su cabello en un tocado trenzado. Parecía más una mujer medieval que una bruja que iba al campo de guerra. Sin embargo todo tiene una explicación. Elle no había cambiado mucho físicamente desde que entró a la adolescencia. Venía de la familia Hesse, una antigua dinastía de brujas y magos respetables y sangre pura. Sus ropas siempre eran muy elegantes, en verdad la extraña casa sin ventanas era de su propiedad. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ningún problema con los media sangre. Al contrario, le parecía ridícula esa estúpida separación racista. Aún estaba arreglando algunas cosas cuando Sirius entró en la habitación.  
  
--- ¿Estas lista?  
  
--- Casi. Solo falta guardar algunas cosillas, pero nada que me retrace  
  
--- Elle, yo quería hablar contigo – dijo Sirius mientras la chica revoloteaba por la habitación sin ponerle mucha atención  
  
--- Te escucho – dijo sin mirarlo  
  
--- Es respecto a lo que pasó anoche... cuando llegamos – Elle se detuvo por un momento y lo miró a los ojos, pero después continuó alzando la habitación  
  
--- No entiendo  
  
--- Tu sabes que eres muy especial para mi... desde que bajaste las escaleras de la oficina de Dumbledore, en Hogwarts ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
--- Si  
  
--- Y el comentario que hice... nunca fue con mala intención – Elle se sentó en la cama – no quería que te fueras sin que supieras cuanto me interesas  
  
--- ¿Es una despedida?  
  
--- ¡No! Claro que no – Sirius se sentó junto a ella – o al menos espero que no  
  
--- Entonces no entiendo a que vienen tus declaraciones Black – Elle se levantó y tomó su capa – se me hará tarde si sigo escuchándote  
  
--- Elle...  
  
--- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a decir ahora?  
  
--- Yo de verdad quiero volver a verte. En serio – Sirius se levantó y lentamente se acercó a ella – me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo – los ojos de Elle derramaron lágrimas  
  
--- ¿Para que Sirius? – Black la abrazó - ¡no! ¡ no te me acerques! Nunca más te me acerques por favor – Sirius se alejó un poco  
  
--- Elly yo te... – pero lo interrumpió  
  
--- No digas nada... ya una vez lo dijiste y yo lo creí  
  
--- Siempre lo he dicho en serio  
  
--- Eso no importa – Hesse se limpió las lágrimas – tengo que irme  
  
--- No vayas... por favor. Tengo un mal presentimiento  
  
--- Lo siento tanto Sirius, déjame ir – Black cerró la puerta – ábrela por favor  
  
--- No, al menos no hasta que escuches todo  
  
--- Cuando vuelva me lo dirás todo ¿si? No es el momento de decir esas cosas – Sirius volvió a abrazarla – necesito que me sueltes  
  
--- No, tan solo evadirás mis palabras  
  
--- Sirius por favor  
  
En ese momento Remus entró a la habitación.  
  
--- Elly ¿estas lista?... Ohh... lo siento no quise interrumpir ^^u – Elle se soltó de los brazos de Black  
  
--- No interrumpes nada Remus... estoy lista – Sirius miró gravemente a su amigo  
  
--- Muy bien, te esperamos afuera – dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación  
  
--- Gracias  
  
--- Quisiera regresar en el tiempo y cambiar todo Elle – dijo Sirius con tristeza  
  
--- Supongo que es imposible Sirius... a mi también me hubiera gustado que fuera distinto  
  
--- ¿Podrías abrazarme? – Elle suspiró – solo eso, te soltaré al instante  
  
--- Bien – ambos se abrazaron por unos momentos – tengo que irme  
  
Una vez en la sala todos se despidieron de Elle. Miranda se despidió cariñosamente y le pidió unas cien veces que se cuidara y que cuando pudiera se comunicara con ellos. James le deseó suerte y Remus la abrazó cariñosamente y le dio un paquete de chocolates.  
  
--- Siempre son necesarios – dijo sonriente  
  
--- Así es Remus, gracias  
  
Una vez afuera de la extraña entrada en forma de caverna, Elle caminó hacia los árboles y desapareció como niebla. Por una extraña razón, Sirius creía que no debía ir sola.  
  
--- Tranquilo Padfoot... se sabe cuidar bien. Es de los mejores elementos con los que contamos – dijo Remus reconfortando a su amigo  
  
--- No creo que Dumbledore le mandara a una misión muy peligrosa – dijo James – Moony tiene razón  
  
--- Supongo  
  
--- Vamos adentro – dijo Miranda golpeando la espalda de Sirius  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 12: Hogsmeade II Volvemos a Hogwarts y a la época de estudiantes de los Merodeadores, recuerden que el Suceso 11 fue una mirada al futuro ^o^  
  
Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!! 


	12. Hogsmeade II

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningun beneficio economico mis que satisfaccion personal y la alegria de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 12:  
  
Hogsmeade II  
  
Después de cenar en el Tres Escobas, la conversación siguió animada. Sirius pidió un delicioso postre y empezó a comer de la manera más desesperada que jamás se ha visto.  
  
--- Ay Black... ¿qué no te alimentan? ¬¬ - preguntó Lily en tono de burla  
  
--- El que tu comas cada cinco minutos no quiere decir que yo no pueda atacarme de comida – contestó Sirius con la boca llena  
  
--- Ay chicos ^^u – James no sabía donde meter la cabeza – ya no peleen  
  
--- ¡OTRAS DOS CERVEZAS DE MANTEQUILLA POR FAVOR! – pidió Black. Cuando se las llevaron le dio una a Elle  
  
--- Sirius... no estoy segura de querer más, estoy llena  
  
--- ¡Oh vamos! No me dejarás morir aquí ¿cierto?  
  
--- ¬¬ *Lily y James*  
  
--- Realmente... en serio ya no me apetece una más  
  
--- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – todos saltaron con el grito  
  
--- Si ella no quiere comer no la puedes obligar tonto – dijo Lily. La actitud de Sirius le desquiciaba  
  
--- ¡TU NO TE METAS EVANS! Dedícate a tu Prongs ¬¬  
  
--- Ey no más discusiones – dijo Elle  
  
--- Es cierto, relájense – dijo James  
  
--- ¡No! – exclamó Lily – estoy harta de tu actitud Black ¡Si ella no quiere comer no comerá y punto!  
  
--- Eso ¡NO LO DECIDES TU!  
  
--- ¡CALLÁTE REMEDO DE HOMBRE!  
  
--- ¡PELOS DE ELOTE!  
  
--- ¡¡¡¡UUUUUYYYYYY!!!! – Lily realmente estaba enojada  
  
--- Ey por favor... ya basta – Elle suspiró – tomaré la cerveza, de todos modos esta discusión me ha dado apetito  
  
--- JA JA JA EVANS – rió Sirius en tono triunfante  
  
--- ¡ELLE! ¿caerás en su juego? Ò.Ó  
  
--- Oh vamos Lily, es solo una cerveza de mantequilla ^^u  
  
--- Ella tiene razón amor – intervino James – no te exaltes  
  
--- ¡NO! ¿Elle no te has dado cuenta?  
  
--- ¿De que? O.o  
  
--- ESTAS CEDIENDO A TOOOOOOOOODO LO QUE BLACK TE SUGIERE  
  
--- Preciosa no es necesario gritar ^^u  
  
--- ¡No me molestes Potter! ¬¬xx  
  
--- Lily, por favor es solo una cerveza de mantequilla  
  
--- Eres una llorona – dijo Sirius – no sabes perder  
  
--- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS BLACK! – Lily tomó aire – no es solo eso... son mas cosas. Tu me dijiste que no te gustaban los playboy ù.ú  
  
--- Y no me gustan – Elle la miró extrañada – no se que estas tratando de decir, pero creo que es hora de volver al colegio  
  
--- Pero Elle...  
  
--- Ya es suficiente – dijo Prongs levantándose – no se que te preocupa  
  
--- Pero es mi amiga o.o  
  
--- Lo se, pero no hay nada de lo que la debas proteger. Sirius no se fijaría en ella ni aunque fuera la última mujer en el mundo  
  
--- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¬¬  
  
--- Ya sabes como es – James siguió con la mirada a Sirius y a Elle quienes ya estaban saliendo del Tres Escobas – vámonos  
  
El camino al castillo fue silencioso. Lily se encontraba demasiado furiosa para hablar y Elle demasiado cansada. Sirius prefirió no decir nada pues su "acompañante" se estaba quedando dormida y no quería despertarle. James tampoco mencionó palabra alguna, pues temía que Lily explotara de nuevo. Cuando llegaron al colegio, caminaron silenciosamente hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Lily no dijo ni "buenas noches" y subió a los dormitorios. Prongs se despidió de todos y subió también.  
  
--- ¿Qué le pasaba a Evans? – dijo Sirius quitándose la bufanda y el suéter negro (¡¡POR DIOS!! Imagínenlo así *-*)  
  
--- No lo se – Elle estaba preocupada por su amiga. La sala común se estaba vaciando y los demás se iban a dormir – es extraño  
  
--- Si que lo es... ¿qué te pasa? Te noto triste  
  
--- Nada... solo tengo sueño – Black se sentó en un sillón junto a la chimenea - ¿no vas a dormir?  
  
--- En un momento más  
  
--- Bien, buenas noches – dijo Elle dirigiéndose a las escaleras  
  
--- Buenas noches.... por cierto  
  
--- ¿sip?  
  
--- Gracias por pasar el día conmigo – Elle sonrió  
  
--- De nada... que descanses  
  
Cuando Elle subió las escaleras, Sirius dio un suspiro de alivio. Había algo le tenía presionado, y además no habían ido con Lupin y James casi moría de un infarto. Pero seguía pensando, a pesar de todo, que había sido un día muy especial. Subió a los dormitorios, y cambio sus ropas para dormir. James estaba completamente dormido, parecía mas un tronco que una persona. Pero Peter estaba aún despierto leyendo sus historietas.  
  
--- ¿Aún despierto? – preguntó Sirius levantando la sábana de Peter  
  
--- Hola Sirius, esta aventura es genial *-*  
  
--- Ehh... si, ¿qué has hecho esta tarde?  
  
--- ...  
  
--- Supongo que leer ¬¬  
  
--- Sirius, Super Rata es genial *-*  
  
--- Ehh... supongo... sigue leyendo Peter  
  
Sirius se acostó, la sensación de las cobijas encima de él le arrulló y pronto estaba dormido. No supo nada más. A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol le pegaban justo en la cara, era tarde. Se levantó y talló sus ojos.  
  
--- Maldito sol x_x – en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos notó la presencia de alguien en la cama de Remus... de hecho era Remus - ¡¡REMUS!! ¡¡VOLVISTE!! – exclamó Black  
  
--- Auuuuummmm..... buenos días Padfoot ^^ - se veía muy delgado y pálido – acabo de llegar – dijo despertando  
  
--- Moony.... estas aquí – dijo James levantándose de su cama con mucho pesar  
  
--- Así es Prongs ^^  
  
--- ¿Qué pasa con Peter? ¿No va a despertar? – preguntó James viendo el bulto que representaba Peter en su cama  
  
--- Se la pasó leyendo historietas ù_ú – dijo Sirius con desaprobación  
  
--- Vaya  
  
Los tres chicos entraron a las regaderas, era domingo y no tenían ni una sola clase. Mientras se enjabonaban, comenzó la clásica conversación masculina (o al menos lo que yo imagino).  
  
--- Dime mi querido Moony, ¿extrañaste a Miranda? – preguntó Sirius en tono de burla  
  
--- ¿Miranda? Claro... les extrañé a todos los que no pude ver – James se rió de Sirius. Remus contestó sin problemas ni titubeos  
  
--- Padfoot, yo tengo una pregunta – dijo James - ¿qué tal la tarde con Elle?  
  
--- ¿Tu con Elle? – preguntó sorprendido Remus - ¡Wow! Pasan muchas cosas en mi ausencia ^^  
  
--- Nada interesante ¬¬  
  
--- ¡Mientes! – gritaron los otros a coro  
  
--- No fue nada interesante, solo paseamos, compramos algunos dulces, conversamos, algunos chistes y luego al Tres Escobas.... es todo  
  
--- Eso me suena a una cita Padfoot – dijo Remus  
  
--- No aceptaré comentarios de alguien desnudo y mojado que este frente a mi y viva casi en la misma situación, y digo casi porque yo NO estoy enamorado  
  
--- Nadie habló de enamorarse Sirius ^^ - dijo James  
  
--- Cierto Padfoot  
  
--- Olvídenlo ¬¬xx  
  
Cuando estuvieron listos bajaron a la sala común. Muchos saludaron a Remus.  
  
--- Tengo hambre – señaló Lupin cuando escuchó su estómago rugir  
  
--- Pues vamos a desayunar  
  
Bajaron los tres al gran comedor. Era un día esplendoroso en comparación al pasado, donde hubo hasta un poco de nieve. Ahora el sol brillaba y el ambiente era agradable. Una vez sentados en sus lugares habituales y con sus desayunos habituales, empezaron a narrarle a Remus la pelea entre Sirius y Lily.  
  
--- Estaba muy enojada – dijo Sirius comiendo – hasta le dijo Potter a Jamsie  
  
--- Entonces fue grave – dijo Remus sonriendo  
  
--- Ella se mete en lo que no le importa ÙoÚ  
  
--- De hecho Sirius, se metió porque quiere a su amiga – intervino James  
  
--- Eso no tiene que ver  
  
--- Ya veo, la quiere defender de tus redes – dijo Remus aún sonriente  
  
--- ¿Redes? ¡No soy una araña asquerosa! Soy el ser mas sexy del planeta... solo eso – James volteó los ojos  
  
--- Hablando de... – dijo Remus - ¡Hola Lily! ^^  
  
--- ¡Remus! – exclamó Evans abrazándolo – que gusto que estés aquí de nuevo  
  
--- Gracias ^^  
  
--- Buenos días amor – besó la mejilla de James – y... Black ¬¬x  
  
--- Lily ¬¬x – se miraron de forma retadora  
  
--- Jejeje ^^u – rieron nerviosamente James y Remus  
  
--- ¡¡REMUS!! – exclamó Elle abrazando efusivamente a Lupin - ¡¡QUE GUSTO!! ¿CUÁNDO LLEGASTE!? ^o^  
  
--- Apenas esta mañana – dijo Remus – que gusto verte de nuevo Elle ^^  
  
--- Wow, recibe abrazos gratis – dijo Sirius, James se rió – habrá que desaparecer unos días y esperar los resultados  
  
--- Muy gracioso Black ¬¬ - dijo Lily – deberías buscarte un trabajo como bufón  
  
--- No responderé eso  
  
--- ¿Dónde esta Miranda? – preguntó Remus. Elle sonrió  
  
--- Ella esta aún dormida, o eso parece  
  
--- Es una floja – dijo Sirius  
  
--- Esta descansando ¬¬ - intervino de nuevo Lily  
  
--- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó Elle – dejen esa estúpida pelea  
  
--- OK – dijeron ambos, pero las miradas asesinas seguían  
  
--- Evans me odia porque soy más hermoso que ella – dijo Sirius con convicción – además, soy mucho más popular – en ese momento Black detuvo de un brazo a una chica y le habló con voz seductora *-* - Ey preciosa, ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos esta noche en los baños?  
  
--- ¡OHHH! ¡OHHHHHH! – la chica tenía el rostro hecho un verdadero tomate y con nerviosismo habló – ohhhh.... claro.... por supuesto *-* - Sirius sonrió triunfante  
  
--- ¿Lo ven? – luego soltó a la pobre chica – lo siento, era una broma, puedes retirarte  
  
--- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! O_o  
  
--- Si querida, ¿creíste que saldría contigo? Que ilusa ¬¬  
  
--- Yo... yo... O_o – la joven salió corriendo hacia los baños  
  
Elle, Lily y Remus le miraron con desagrado sin embargo, James se carcajeaba junto al joven Padfoot.  
  
--- Eso fue muy desagradable Sirius – dijo Remus algo molesto  
  
--- Era solo para probar mi poder de seducción, la niña se recuperará después de que cumpla treinta ^o^  
  
--- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA BLACK! – refunfuñó Lily, pero Padfoot la ignoró y se dirigió a Elle  
  
--- Soy poderoso ¿no crees? – dijo con la sonrisa más seductora del mundo  
  
--- Verás Sirius... eso fue algo muy.... idiota – Elle se levantó y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor  
  
--- ¡Elle! ¡HEY! ¡ESPERA! – gritó Sirius corriendo detrás de ella - ¡ELLE! ¡OH VAMOS HESSE! ¡NO TE ENOJES!  
  
Los otros quedaron estupefactos. Sirius Black estaba preocupado por lo que una chica pensaba de él.  
  
--- Esto es muy grave – dijo James y Remus le apoyó  
  
--- Definitivamente no es el comportamiento normal de Padfoot ^^u  
  
--- Insisto en que es un idiota ÙoÚ – siguió Lily  
  
--- En eso todos estamos de acuerdo Lily – dijo Remus sonriente – pero trata de ver el lado positivo  
  
--- ¿Tiene? ¬¬  
  
--- ¡Claro! El hecho de que le importe lo que Elle piense de él, puede bajar su egocentrismo ¿no lo crees? – James le miró asustado  
  
--- Entonces.... ¡NO SERÍA SIRIUS BLACK!  
  
--- No ayudas James ¬¬  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 13: Confesiones  
  
Muchas confesiones: amor, secretos, declaraciones y otras cosas mas jejejeje.... espero que les intrigue @o@  
  
Miranda Black miembro de la Orden Siriusana ¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!!  
  
PD. Gracias a todas por sus reviews!!!! De verdad me hacen la vida mejor y me dan inspiración, un saludo a mis amiguitas de Nvo. Laredo (Ustedes saben quien son) 


	13. Confesiones I

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico mis que satisfacción personal y la alegría de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 13:  
  
Confesiones I  
  
Elle se encontraba en la torre de Gryffindor. No se había retirado del desayuno porque estuviera molesta con la actitud de Sirius, sino que prefirió ir a ver si Miranda seguía dormida. Entro en silencio a los dormitorios y alcanzó a ver los cabellos negros de su amiga aún batidos en la almohada. Se acercó sigilosamente. Era obvio. Miranda no había dormido en toda la noche, pues acostumbraba en ser la primera en despertar y si no despertaba quería decir que no había dormido lo suficiente.  
  
--- ¡¡¡¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – gritó Elle y Miranda se levantó de golpe, asustada como si anunciaran un bombardeo  
  
--- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? – los ojos casi desorbitados  
  
--- Es tarde, date prisa para el desayuno – dijo Elle muerta de risa  
  
--- ¿Por eso me despertaste? Que desconsiderada ¬.¬  
  
--- No, te desperté porque Remus Lupin volvió al colegio... es un buen motivo ¿no? – Miranda se quedó callada - ¿qué pasa? ¿no vas a saltar de la emoción?  
  
--- Estoy asimilando lo que me acabas de decir...  
  
--- ¬¬ entonces esperaré  
  
Después de cinco minutos Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac...  
  
--- ¡REMUS VOLVIO! ^O^  
  
--- ¬¬x  
  
--- Que felicidad  
  
Miranda se levantó de un salto y entró a las regaderas cantando una alegre canción.  
  
--- ¿Miranda?... ¿quieres que te espere? – preguntó en voz alta su amiga pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Miranda?  
  
--- Puedes adelantarte si quieres... laralara...  
  
--- Muy bien, te veo luego  
  
Elle bajó resignada a la sala común, para encontrarse con un agitado Sirius Black. Se veía bastante cómico, parecía haber corrido kilómetros y estaba de rodillas en el suelo.  
  
--- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Elle  
  
--- Elle... yo.... yo.... – Black apenas podía respirar – yo... yo...  
  
--- ¿Si?  
  
--- Yo... yo no puedo respirar x_X  
  
--- Me doy cuenta, ¿por qué no te sientas antes de decir algo?  
  
Sirius obedeció y tomó asiento en una de las grandes y cómodas sillas. Respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y los cabellos despeinados. Se veía encantador, en realidad demasiado encantador. Elle se sintió incomoda por esa visión que recuperaba el aliento. Trataba de no mirarlo pero era casi imposible. Entonces empezó a ver sus uñas, tratando de disimular que no podía dejar de verlo. La voz de Miranda se escuchaba hasta la sala común y para colmo cantaba algo muy romántico.  
  
--- Tu amiga es una cursi – dijo por fin Black  
  
--- ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir?  
  
--- No, pero tenía que decirlo – Elle volteó los ojos, era típico de Black hacer esa clase de comentarios, tanto que de había acostumbrado – pero yo quería decirte algo  
  
--- Entonces dilo... ya  
  
--- No quise burlarme de esa chica – Elle lo miró asombrada – fue una broma de muy mal gusto, jugar con los sentimientos de alguien más... así que no quiero que pienses... que soy un insensible... eso era lo que quería decir – pero Black se recuperó pronto – eso no quiere decir que yo deje de ser el chico más atractivo del colegio  
  
--- Claro...  
  
--- ¿Claro?  
  
--- Ehh... tengo que ir al comedor... nos vemos Black  
  
Elle salió rápidamente de la sala común. Algo le había asustado en la actitud de Sirius, esa preocupación de él por lo que ella pensara acerca de su persona. Era un playboy... y los chicos así no tenían esa clase de actitudes. Miranda bajó recién bañada y oliendo bien, con una gran sonrisa en la cara que cambió al ver a Sirius.  
  
--- ¿Y tu?  
  
--- ¿Yo que? – contestó Black algo molesto  
  
--- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar molestando gente inocente en el comedor  
  
--- Tenía que hablar con Elle  
  
--- Para hablar con ella, tiene que estar presente Black  
  
--- Eso lo se ¬¬x  
  
--- Pues yo no la veo  
  
--- Acaba de huir  
  
--- ¿Huir? Estas loco... ella no te tiene miedo  
  
--- ¿Miedo?  
  
En el comedor James y Remus se divertían mientras una aburrida Lily los observaba. Su novio podía ser tan idiota a veces que se preguntaba ¿cómo era posible que fuera su novio? Luego recordó que era parte del equipo de Quidditch, pero eso no justificaba su estupidez. Mientras lo escuchaba contar chistes masculinos revolvía su cereal con la cuchara, completamente inapetente y con ganas de lanzarle eso a Potter, pero pronto vio llegar a una Elle muy seria.  
  
--- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo Black? – preguntó Lily en cuanto su amiga se sentó  
  
--- ¿Black? Yo fui a despertar a Miranda – en cuanto Remus escuchó el nombre concentró su atención en la plática femenina  
  
--- ¿Miranda?... oh, espero que ya este despierta. Quedamos en que pasaríamos todo el día en los jardines junto al lago – Elle le sonrió a Severus que pasaba cerca - ¿me estas poniendo atención?  
  
--- Claro, ¿estoy invitada?  
  
--- Por supuesto, fue tuya la idea oO  
  
--- Oh... ^^  
  
--- ¬¬ en fin, será un día sin chicos y eso es sinónimo de...  
  
--- ¡¡LIBERTAD!! – gritaron las dos a coro y luego rieron  
  
Moony y Prongs las miraron como si estuvieran desquiciadas. Entonces, las dos salieron corriendo y desaparecieron en la puerta del gran comedor. Black llegó con cara de susto.  
  
--- Esas dos son peligrosas – dijo refiriéndose a Lily y Elle – una estampida como esa puede despeinarme  
  
--- Ay Padfoot ^^  
  
--- Por cierto Remus, ¿has visto a Miranda? – preguntó James con mucha curiosidad  
  
--- No la he visto Prongs – el semblante de Remus cambió – tengo que decirle u_u  
  
--- ¿QUÉ LE DIRÁS? - preguntaron Sirius y James al tiempo  
  
--- Pues... que soy un... ustedes sabes...  
  
--- ¿Gay? – dijo Sirius y todos se quedaron callados – era broma ^^u  
  
--- Que soy un... ustedes saben  
  
--- ¿No le dirás que te gusta? – preguntó James, pero Remus le sonrió  
  
--- Si ella acepta el hecho de que yo soy esa cosa... pues entonces le diré que me gusta. Pero si no, tal vez no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra – James le miró preocupado – pero eso será esta tarde ^^  
  
--- Te deseamos suerte amigo – dijo James  
  
--- Gracias  
  
--- El único que no tendrá novia será Sirius – dijo burlón Prongs  
  
--- Ey compañero, ¿qué hay de Peter? – señaló Black  
  
--- Peter no cuenta en estas cuestiones  
  
--- Oh, a mi no me interesa tener una mujer fija, las damas me adoran y yo las utilizo. Así funciono Prongs  
  
--- Seguro Black, pero debes admitir que en veces te sientes solo – Sirius se rió  
  
--- ¿Solo? ¿Bromeas? Yo, el Dios SIRIUS BLACK, hombre de todas las virtudes y talentos, de cuerpo de Adonis, de voz seductora y viril no necesito tener compañía porque todas las chicas quieren acompañarme, incluso algunos chicos, pero ese es otro asunto.  
  
--- Seguro Padfoot, pero mientras ustedes discuten si necesitan compañía o no, yo voy a la enfermería para un chequeo  
  
Remus se separó de sus amigos, que le prestaron poca atención por su pequeño debate, y se dirigió a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le pidió que fuera para administrarle algunas pociones que lo mantendrían fuerte. Justo cuando entró a la enfermería, vio sentada en una cama a una chica, una Slytherin. Se veía pálida y desganada. Sus ojos violeta estaban perdidos en la ventana. Remus dudó en entrar pero Madame Pomfrey lo vio antes de salir.  
  
--- Remus querido, entra por favor y espérame aquí, pronto termino con la señorita – dijo conduciéndolo a una camilla al final de la habitación  
  
--- Si Madame Pomfrey ^^  
  
Mientras esperaba podía escuchar la conversación de la chica con Madame Pomfrey.  
  
--- Esta vez saliste peor, te recomiendo que descanses por hoy ¿si? – dijo la amable voz de la encargada de la enfermería  
  
--- Estoy harta de quedarme "descansando"  
  
Los pasos de la chica se escucharon y salieron del lugar. Un suspiro de la señora se escuchó y luego se acercó a atender a Lupin.  
  
--- ¿Listo? Te daré estas pociones, pronto estarás como si nunca hubiera sido luna llena – Remus le sonrió – promete que te cuidarás mucho  
  
--- Lo prometo ^^  
  
--- Bien, después de tomar esto puedes irte  
  
Remus tomó todo y se despidió amablemente. Había perdido la noción de donde podrían estar sus  
  
--- ¡James! – exclamó en protesta Sirius  
  
--- Muy bien ^^ - dijo Remus  
  
James y Remus se dirigieron hacia el lago, mientras Sirius les seguía con la mirada y Peter leía. Las chicas andaban muy veraniegas en cuanto a sus ropas. Lily vestía en un ligero vestido rosa, de tirantes y los cabellos sujetos por un listón rojo; Miranda llevaba los cabellos sueltos y con mechas azules, un top negro y una falda larga de manta (algo raro jiji ^^u); y en cuanto a Elle, las miraba sentadas, ya cansada por el sol. Llevaba una falda de tres cuartos de mezclilla y unas bonitas sandalias, la blusa era blanca y de tirante delgado, los cabellos trenzados y sujetos por un listón blanco.  
  
--- Ey chicas – saludó James, pero la respuesta de las mujeres no le agradó  
  
--- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Lily acercándose a Potter – amor, ¿no te dije que hoy era un día femenino?  
  
--- Si  
  
--- ¿Entonces?  
  
--- ¿Qué? – dijo James sin comprender – hoy están muy femeninas  
  
--- Ay James – dijo Remus, era obvio que no entendía  
  
--- ¡James Potter! Este día es para mis amigas y para mi... – James se sintió indignado – y no hagas esa cara  
  
--- ¿Y que hay de mi? Te extraño ToT – dijo a punto de llanto, pero Lily no se conmovió  
  
--- ¡Basta James Potter! Compórtate por favor ¬¬  
  
--- Pero Lily...  
  
--- Pero nada U_Úx  
  
James parecía muy desairado. Sirius se reía ante la negativa de Evans. Le había advertido a su amigo, pero este no quiso entender. Peter no comprendía, para él las mujeres eran cosas con las que no era compatible.  
  
--- ¡Potter! Eres un llorón – reclamó Miranda y le aventó una pelota playera en la cabeza – compórtate como el hombre que tanto presumes ser ¬¬x  
  
--- ¡Mira Greenwood! Todo esto es tu culpa T__T – le reclamó James, estaba ofendido  
  
--- ¿Mi culpa? ¿de que hablas?  
  
--- Remus quería hablar contigo y por eso venimos... y ahora recibo golpes y rechazos... snif T__T  
  
--- ¿Querías hablar conmigo Remus? – preguntó Miranda a Lupin – solo hubieras dicho eso, no tenías que traer al bufón de Potter – James le dirigió una mirada asesina  
  
--- Si Miranda, jejeje siento mucho haber traído a Prongs ^^u  
  
--- Oh bueno, que James se quede con nosotras y ustedes dos vayan a conversar – dijo Elle interviniendo por primera vez  
  
--- ¡Elle! – protestó Lily pero su amiga tan solo le sonrió  
  
--- Bien, ya váyanse – ordenó Hesse  
  
Remus y Miranda desaparecieron caminando. James se quedó con las dos chicas, al principio sintió miedo ¿por qué Elle quería que se quedara? Lily lo miraba algo enojada y pateaba la pelota constantemente.  
  
--- Elle... ¿por qué quieres que me quede? – Elle volvió a sonreír  
  
--- Porque eres nuestro informante ^o^  
  
--- ¿Informante? o.o  
  
--- Si, tu nos dirás sobre que van a conversar esos dos ^o^  
  
--- Eres tan lista amiga – exclamó Lily recuperando la sonrisa  
  
--- Gracias ^o^  
  
--- Son unas calculadoras T__T... me utilizan  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 14: Confesiones II Este capítulo es demasiado largo jejeje ^^u así que lo he partido en varios para poder completarlo jiji ^o^ espero que les guste  
  
Altáriel Eldaniel Hesse Ya no soy miembro de la Orden Siriusana T__T por culpa del marido de mi otra personalidad... anyway.... de todos modos... MATEN A LA RATA TRAIDORA!!! Jajajajajaja ^o^  
  
Ahora respondo reviews!!!  
  
Aiosami: Mil gracias por el cumplido, espero que te siga gustando!!! ^o^  
  
Nicky: mil gracias preciosa!!! Pronto verás un personaje nuevo jiji  
  
Lily Black: Hola preciosa!!! Jejejejeje ya sabes como se las gasta nuestro querido Sirius jiji... besos  
  
Mil gracias por leer ^o^ 


	14. Confesiones II

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico mis que satisfacción personal y la alegría de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 14:  
  
Confesiones II  
  
James se sentía acosado por las miradas interrogativas de Su novia y compañía. Miraba para todos lados, desesperado, hasta que encontró la mirada de un Sirius burlón e imploró ayuda telepáticamente. Ahora, Sirius no tenía poderes telepáticos así que no escuchó los gritos mentales de auxilio de su casi hermano James, pero pudo ver en los ojos de las féminas un propósito maligno y decidió ir en su ayuda. Se levantó perezosamente, pasó su mano por sus cabellos negros (eso enloqueció a una admiradora que pasaba por allí -) y con paso lento avanzó hacia donde su amigo pedía ayuda.  
  
--- Yo no se nada chicas ToT  
  
--- Oh vamos James, es imposible que no sepas nada – dijo Elle caminando de un lado a otro - ¡vamos! Suelta todo ya  
  
--- Lily ToT – pidió ayuda James  
  
--- Cariño, por favor.... dinos ¿si?   
  
--- Ohhh TT  
  
En ese momento llegó Sirius. James casi llora al verlo y de un brinco se levantó, para ocultarse detrás de él.  
  
--- Bien acosadoras ¿qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Sirius  
  
--- Ellas quieren que les diga acerca de que quiere hablar Remus con Miranda TT – señaló James acusadoramente  
  
--- ¿Eso? – preguntó Sirius, pero las chicas no contestaron nada - ¡respondan! ¬¬  
  
--- Black, será mejor que te mantengas al margen – dijo Lily – no eres mas que un Playboy ¬¬  
  
--- ¿Cómo me dijiste? ¬¬x  
  
--- Playboy ¬¬xx  
  
--- Eres un boba ¬¬xxx  
  
--- Y tu un imbécil ¬¬xxxx  
  
---Ya basta ustedes dos, nunca paran de pelear... si es playboy o no... no importa – dijo Elle – Lily ya basta ÙoÚ  
  
--- Esta bien ¬¬ - contestó la pelirroja  
  
--- ¿En verdad no te importa si soy un playboy? o,o  
  
--- Ese no es el punto a discusión Sirius... ¿podemos concentrarnos? – dijo Elle, ahora James estaba detrás de ella escondido  
  
--- Elle... ellos me dan miedo OO – dijo Prongs señalando a su novia y a Padfoot  
  
--- James... ¡compórtate! – ordenó Hesse – bien, el punto es... – Sirius la interrumpió  
  
--- Elle... ¿te importa que sea playboy? o,o  
  
--- ¡Sirius! Calla por favor UUu – ordenó Elle – ese no es el tema de discusión  
  
--- ¡Por favor! Responde – rogó Sirius  
  
--- Ya basta Black... hablábamos de Remus y Miranda – dijo Lily sentándose en el suave pasto  
  
--- Pero...  
  
--- ¡Nada! ¡Cállate!  
  
Remus y Miranda llegaron a una parte solitaria y tranquila a las orillas del lago. Caminaban en silencio y no se volteaban a ver. Era un momento tenso. Se sentaron en el pasto. Hubo un momento de silencio pero Miranda lo rompió.  
  
--- Es agradable que estés de vuelta Remus – dijo con una sonrisa  
  
--- Gracias... eh... siento haberme ausentado pero... era necesario  
  
--- Supongo que no faltas a clases solo por faltar – dijo Miranda mientras observaba el pasto – en fin, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?  
  
Remus palideció. ¿En verdad quería decírselo? No sabía la reacción que Miranda tendría, y más sabiendo lo que pasó con su madre. Estaba terriblemente asustado.  
  
--- ¿Te irás de Hogwarts? – preguntó Miranda intrigada - ¿es eso?  
  
--- No, no es eso  
  
--- ¿Entonces?  
  
--- Antes de decir cualquier cosa... – Remus tomó la mano de Miranda – debes saber que eres realmente importante para mi, y que espero que nada de esto termine con nuestra amistad  
  
--- ¿Qué pasa Remus? Me estas asustando  
  
--- Yo debo confesarte algo – dijo Remus con la voz temblorosa – es muy difícil y bastante complicado de entender  
  
--- ¿Acerca de?  
  
--- De mi, y el porque de mis ausencias... bien, algún día lo sabrías, y prefiero que te enteres por mi que por otra persona  
  
--- Solo me asustas más pero no me sacas de la duda... dímelo por favor  
  
--- Cuando era pequeño... fui atacado  
  
--- ¿Atacado?  
  
--- Si, por eso voy constantemente a la enfermería...  
  
--- ¿Estas enfermo? – preguntó Miranda con preocupación  
  
--- Algo así... fui atacado... por... un hombre lobo – dijo Lupin con dificultad. Enseguida sintió el temblor de la mano de Miranda  
  
--- Un hombre lobo... no puede ser... ¿qué me quieres decir?  
  
--- Miranda... soy un licántropo... por eso me ausento de la escuela cada luna llena – al principio Miranda creyó que era una broma, pero los ojos de Remus le decían lo contrario  
  
--- No te creo – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos – no juegues conmigo  
  
--- Es verdad todo lo que te he dicho  
  
--- ¿Quién más lo sabe?  
  
--- Sirius, James y Peter...  
  
--- ¿Qué hay de Lily y Elle? – preguntó Miranda, y Remus dudó en contestar  
  
--- Ellas no saben nada...  
  
--- No se que decir.... – dijo Miranda tras una pausa, estaba confundida  
  
--- Miranda... yo estoy enamorado de ti... por eso te digo todo esto.... no puedo quererte sabiendo que te oculto algo tan importante...  
  
--- Yo... no se... – Miranda se llevó las manos al rostro y negaba con la cabeza  
  
--- Se lo que pasó con tu madre... por eso me importaba tanto lo que pensabas de los licántropos  
  
--- Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo  
  
--- Claro, cuanto necesites...  
  
--- Tengo que irme  
  
Miranda se levantó del pasto y corrió hacia el castillo, dejando a Remus solo. Este se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. Corría peligro de que nada fuera igual y temía de la reacción de Miranda. Pero en verdad le gustaba esa chica, y tenía que ser sincero.  
  
James se había librado de la presión de confesarle a su novia lo que tramaba Remus gracias a Sirius. Mientras Black y Lily discutían de nuevo, Elle alcanzó a ver a Miranda corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo.  
  
--- ¡Solo tienes trasero para pavonearte por toda la escuela idiota! – gritó Lily pero el comentario le hizo gracia a Sirius  
  
--- Entonces admites que tengo un trasero firme y digno de ver o  
  
--- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr   
  
--- Jajaja eres tan fácil de vencer – se burló Black y empezó a saltar alrededor de Lily –lara lara laraaaaaaaaaaara  
  
--- ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! - se quejó Evans  
  
--- Lo que sea que hablaran Remus y Miranda no salió bien – dijo Elle. James y Sirius la miraron intrigados – acaba de salir corriendo al colegio  
  
--- Oh... que mal – dijo James algo decepcionado  
  
--- Eso le pasa a Remus por tratar de ser decente y ser directo con las mujeres – agregó Sirius  
  
--- ¿De que hablan? – dijo Lily olvidando su batalla con Black - ¿qué pasa?  
  
--- Sería correcto que fueras con ella Hesse – dijo Sirius mientras intentaba pisar a Lily  
  
--- Si... tienes razón  
  
Elle se encaminó hacia el castillo. Esperaba encontrar a Miranda en la torre de Gryffindor, así que no dudó en dirigirse allá primero. Cuando llegó a los dormitorios no encontró a nadie, pero escuchó unos sollozos de las regaderas. Elle entró en ellas, esperando encontrar a su amiga.  
  
--- ¿Miranda?... ¿estas aquí? – nadie le contestaba pero seguía escuchando el suave y casi mudo llanto  
  
La encontró en la última regadera, acurrucada en la esquina y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Se alarmó mucho, no era de las chicas que solían llorar.  
  
--- Miranda – dijo hincándose junto a ella - ¿qué tienes, que te pasa? – su amiga solo se limitó a abrazarla – dime por favor...  
  
--- Remus... – alcanzaba a decir entre lágrimas – Remus...  
  
--- ¿qué pasa con Remus?  
  
--- Él... el.... es ....  
  
--- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
No respondió, seguía llorando. Así que Elle la llevó a los dormitorios esperando que se tranquilizara. Después de unos instantes dejó de llorar. Los ojos los tenía hinchados y rojos, las mejillas húmedas y respiraba agitada.  
  
--- ¿Estas mejor?  
  
--- Si...  
  
--- Bien... ¿qué sucede amiga? Dime por favor – Miranda se quedó en silencio, pero finalmente habló  
  
--- Remus... él me dijo que me quería, que estaba enamorado de mi  
  
--- ¿Y eso no es bueno? Creí que te gustaba  
  
---Y me gusta... en verdad me gusta  
  
--- ¿Entonces?, dime cual es el problema  
  
--- Es... es... no se si deba decírtelo – Elle le sonrió  
  
--- Lo que sea que fuese, guardaré el secreto  
  
--- Bien... es un licántropo – la noticia no le hizo mucha sorpresa a Hesse y sin embargo su rostro demostró cierto asombro - ¿lo sabías?  
  
--- No, no lo sabía – mintió Elle  
  
--- No se que hacer. Me siento, rara. Como si algo en mi se partiera a la mitad... ¿qué debo hacer?  
  
--- Tu siempre me dabas consejos... y una vez dijiste que hay que aceptar a las personas que quieres sean como sean... ¿o no? – Miranda se quedó en silencio – Remus tuvo el valor de confesártelo, aun sabiendo que podías tener una reacción negativa... piénsalo.  
  
--- Eso haré... no puedo decidir nada en este momento  
  
--- Bien, ¿quieres estar sola?  
  
--- Si, por favor... ¿no te importa verdad?  
  
--- Claro que no ... piensa  
  
Elle salió de los dormitorios, para encontrarse con el resto de la pandilla en la sala común. Sirius y Lily seguían con las miradas asesinas, y James tan solo observaba algo asustado.  
  
--- Es increíble – exclamó Elle - ¿siguen con la pelea?  
  
--- Simplemente no puede aceptar que YO, el magnífico y súper atractivo Sirius Black sea más hermoso que ella  
  
--- En eso tienes razón Sirius – dijo Lily asombrando a los otros – eres más afeminado que yo O  
  
--- ¡YO NO SOY AFEMINADO! ¬¬XXXX  
  
--- ¡Gané! – gritó Lily y empezó a celebrarlo – eres un tonto Black  
  
--- Como sea – dijo Elle – tengo hambre... y ya es tarde  
  
--- Yo también tengo hambre – dijo James – vamos al comedor... ¿Si?  
  
--- Prongs... ¿no saldremos esta noche? Hay que celebrar el regreso de Moony – dijo Sirius, quería fiesta nocturna – es buena idea  
  
--- Me agrada O - dijo Prongs pero la mirada reprobatoria de Lily le acosaba – pero... tal vez no sea tan buena idea Uu  
  
--- Vamos Lily, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Elle al rescate de Prongs – recuerda que tenemos que sacar de su depresión a Miranda  
  
--- Pero... – dijo Lily  
  
--- Pero nada, además pasas toda la vida incrustada a James como una lapa – dijo Elle y Lily le lanzó una mirada aterradora... cualquiera se hubiera suicidado con esos ojos furiosos – es una broma amiga... pero tenemos el asunto con Miranda  
  
--- Ok ¬¬xxxx  
  
--- Muy bien, bajemos por favor a cenar – dijo Sirius, de un momento a otro estaba serio y coherente – tengo hambre  
  
Mientras bajaban, Lily discutía con Elle acerca de su intervención en sus asuntos con James. Evans no tenía buena cara, y Elle tenía ojos de arrepentimiento. Peleaban constantemente hasta que llegaron a la gran mesa de Gryffindor. Lily parecía furiosa. Era la primera vez que la veían así con una de sus amigas. Elle prefería no hablar mucho mientras Evans le reclamaba.  
  
--- ¡No tenías porque entrometerte entre James y yo Elle! – le reclamó una vez sentadas en la larga mesa  
  
--- Pero Lily... solo mira su rostro cuando le sugirieron salir a divertirse. Él también tiene derecho – el comentario hizo enfurecer más a Lily – no lo volveré a hacer, pero no lo hice de mala voluntad  
  
--- Como sea ¬¬  
  
Sirius había estado atento a la pelea de las dos féminas. Le preocupaba que la integridad del grupo rosa se viera afectada por ciertos roces entre ellas.  
  
--- ¿No crees que tu novia ya a atormentado demasiado a Hesse? – preguntó Sirius a James  
  
--- Cielos, Lily es implacable. Pero supongo que con alguien se debe desahogar  
  
--- Oh ¬¬  
  
--- No me veas así Sirius – dijo James mientras comía una deliciosa pierna de pollo – si tanto te preocupa ve y rescátala de la temible Lily Evans  
  
--- No dije que me preocupara, solo pregunté  
  
--- Lo que tu digas Padfoot... por cierto ¿dónde esta Remus?  
  
--- Ni idea o.o  
  
------------------------o--------------------o---------------o-------------- ---------  
  
Remus se encontraba sentado en uno de los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. La reacción de Miranda no le animaba en lo absoluto y empezaba a considerar que se quedaría solo para siempre. En ese momento, escuchó unos pasos. Se escondió entre las sombras intentado no ser visto, pero no pudo evitarlo.  
  
---¿Hay alguien allí? – preguntó una voz joven y femenina  
  
--- Eh... si... soy Remus Lupin – dijo saliendo de las sombras  
  
Entonces se encontró frente a una chica. La misma que había visto en la enfermería cuando fue a que Madame Pomfrey le diera unas pociones para mejorar su salud. Le miraba con curiosidad.  
  
--- Si un profesor te encontrara.... – dijo pero fue interrumpida  
  
--- lo se. Solo necesitaba un lugar para pensar... ¿no le dirás a ningún profesor? – preguntó Remus. La chica solo lo miraba interrogante  
  
--- Supongo que no  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados por unos instantes. La chica miraba de un lado a otro, parecía nerviosa.  
  
--- Soy Remus Lupin – saludó Moony con amabilidad y le tendió la mano  
  
--- Ya lo habías dicho antes – dijo la chica y Remus se sonrojó  
  
---- Cierto u  
  
--- Soy Lyra Nikoiky Joahn Wilhemina Sybill White – dijo la chica, Remus estaba impactado por el largo del nombre – pero puedes decirme Nicky  
  
--- Encantado Nicky - Remus estrechó su mano. Había algo en ella que... no estaba muy seguro – eres una Slytherin ¿cierto?  
  
--- Así es...  
  
--- Así que... supongo que ya cenaste – preguntó Remus  
  
--- No, hoy es un día en el que no tengo hambre – dijo algo triste  
  
--- Yo tampoco tengo hambre... curioso ¿cierto? – Nicky le sonrió  
  
--- Si, es curioso  
  
----------------------o---------------------o------------------------o------ -----------  
  
Mientras subían a la Torre de Gryffindor Lily no le dirigió la palabra a Elle. Ya no parecía molesta, pero aún así no salió palabra ni hechizo de su boca. Simplemente caminaba con rapidez. Elle intentaba seguirle el paso pero no podía y a mitad del camino se rindió. Lily no se detuvo y siguió caminando.  
  
--- Parece que Evans no tuvo un buen día – le dijo Black a Elle – no se ve nada contenta  
  
--- Ninguna de nosotras ha tenido un buen día – dijo Elle con un suspiro – pero por fin termina uu  
  
--- Tengo una idea Hesse – Elle le miró con desagrado – no me veas así ¬¬  
  
--- Una idea de Black... peligroso – Black la tomó de los hombros – no estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus ocurrencias  
  
--- ¡Solo esta vez!  
  
--- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – preguntó Elle algo cansada, pero Sirius le mostró una gran sonrisa  
  
--- Porque soy adorable y porque si no me escuchas te raptaré o al menos intentaré hacerte cosquillas – dijo con ojos malévolos  
  
--- Ok... te escucho... no tengo ganas de pelear ¬¬  
  
--- ¡Bien! Pero no aquí... ven – Sirius tomó de la mano a Elle – no podemos hablar entre tanta gente o.o  
  
--- Lo que tu digas Sirius... no se porque... pero me voy a arrepentir  
  
--- Oh vamos no seas tan pesimista  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 15: Confesiones III Las confesiones de me estan haciendo adicción jajaja -  
  
Altáriel Eldaniel Hesse OK!! LO ACEPTO! SOY MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN Siriusana JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Mil gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews!!! Las quiero mucho 


	15. Confesiones III

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico mis que satisfacción personal y la alegría de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 15:  
  
Confesiones III  
  
Una vez lejos de las multitudes, Elle y Sirius se detuvieron. Se encontraban en uno de los pasillos más solitarios de todo el colegio. El ambiente era frío aún en los días más calurosos y ni los fantasmas de Hogwarts pasaban seguido por allí.  
  
--- Empieza a darme miedo Black – dijo Elle frotando sus brazos - ¿qué hacemos aquí?  
  
--- Realmente no lo se  
  
--- ¿Qué? Oo  
  
--- La verdad es que sentí una enorme necesidad de traerte aquí n.n - dijo Black y Elle tan solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante – oh vamos, ¡claro que tengo una razón para traerte aquí!  
  
--- Y espero que sea buena Sirius Black, este lugar esta como congelador – dijo Elle mirando en todas direcciones – es lúgubre  
  
--- Así es, por eso mismo los Merodeadores lo elegimos como lugar de reunión  
  
--- ¿Los Merodeadores? Oo  
  
--- Así es. Verás mi querida Elle... – dijo Sirius en tono de historiador – hace mucho tiempo, cuando James no conocía a Lily Evans, cuando ustedes no aparecían en el mapa y cuando nosotros éramos más jóvenes pero no necesariamente más hermosos que ahora, este era nuestro punto de reunión  
  
--- Ahh... ¿y?  
  
--- ¿Y? ¡ES UN LUGAR SAGRADO!  
  
--- Y frío  
  
--- Bueno, eso también n.n - Sirius se quitó el suéter y se lo aventó a Elle – si no te lo pones morirás de un ataque de cosquillas  
  
--- OK, no tenías que ser tan rudo ¬¬ - dijo la chica tomando el suéter – entonces... ¿qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?  
  
--- Buena pregunta. Aparece Evans en el mapa y James pierde la cabeza; aparece Greenwood en el mapa y Remus pierde la cabeza; apareces TU en el mapa y yo encuentro nuevo bufón  
  
--- Menos mal ¬¬  
  
--- Así es. A lo que voy es... – Sirius dudó un momento – James es mucho más alegre con Lily a su lado; Remus ha cambiado en su relación con los demás desde que conoció a Miranda – tomó aire – y yo...  
  
--- Sirius, no es necesario que... – dijo Elle pero él la detuvo  
  
--- Yo soy menos playboy desde que te conocí...  
  
Elle se quedó en silencio. Realmente no sabía que decir y cuando al fin pudo pronunciar palabra Sirius se le adelantó.  
  
--- De verdad quería decirte que nada de lo que me has dicho me ha ofendido... porque yo se que es verdad... pero se que he dicho cosas que te han ofendido... y lo siento, lo siento mucho  
  
--- No has herido mas que mi orgullo Sirius, no tienes porque sentirlo  
  
--- No eres una Nerda... esas son invenciones mías... bueno tal vez si lo seas n.n, pero eres la Nerda más linda que conozco – Elle se limitó a una ligera sonrisa  
  
--------------------o---------------------------o-----------------------o--- ------------------o-----------------------o-----------------------------o--- -------------------o  
  
--- Bien Nicky, te llevaría a la sala de Slytherin pero... – Nicky se rió  
  
--- Lo sé... de todos modos gracias... y cuidado con los profesores  
  
--- Lo tendré  
  
Nicky desapareció en los pasillos, dejándole a Remus una extraña sensación. Había olvidado por un momento lo que pasó con Miranda y dejó de sentirse triste. Caminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor, para encontrarse con James sentado en uno de los sillones y medio dormido.  
  
--- ¿Prongs? ¿estas despierto? – preguntó Remus en voz baja  
  
--- Ya no u-u.... esperaba a Padfoot  
  
--- ¿A Sirius? ¿a dónde fue?  
  
--- No lo sé... él y la señorita Hesse desaparecieron misteriosamente o.o  
  
--- ¿Y Lily? – y cuando Remus mencionó el nombre James hizo un gesto de miedo  
  
--- Últimamente esta muy agresiva, peleó con Elle antes de cenar... ¬¬ tengo que averiguar porque pelearon  
  
--- ¿Elle y Lily pelearon? No imagino eso – dijo Remus sorprendido  
  
--- Si, fue horrible... en realidad no lo fue, pero da miedo O.O  
  
Mientras hablaban de eso, Sirius y Elle entraron a la sala común y al encontrarse con los dos sujetos se asustaron.  
  
--- ¡Cielos! ¿todavía están aquí? – preguntó Elle con los ojos muy abiertos  
  
--- Si, pero ustedes ¿qué hacían? – preguntó James - ¿no creen que es tarde para escapar? ¬¬  
  
--- Ehhh... no creo que seas la persona adecuada para reclamarme eso Prongs – dijo Sirius  
  
--- En eso tienes razón – dijo Remus con una sonrisa  
  
--- Bueno, bueno ¬¬  
  
--- Bien, yo me retiro a dormir... buenas noches chicos – dijo Elle y se quitó el suéter negro, dejándolo encima de un sillón  
  
--- Buenas noches – respondieron a coro  
  
Elle subió a los dormitorios, y en cuanto se escuchó que la puerta había sido cerrada, las preguntas se abalanzaron contra Sirius.  
  
--- Ahora si no tienes escapatoria Black – dijo James - ¿por qué salen juntos a esta hora? ¬¬  
  
--- ¿Y por que usa tu suéter eh? n,n – agregó Remus  
  
--- Uno, porque le pedí que controlara a sus amigas... y dos, porque tenía frío ¬¬x  
  
--- Si claro – dijeron James y Remus a coro  
  
--- La chica te gusta, no hay duda de eso. Te conocemos Black – aseguró James y luego soltó una risa macabra  
  
--- ¿Y si me gustara que? ¬¬ - dijo Black un poco cansado – no entiendo porque tanta conmoción  
  
Remus y James se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero entonces Prongs tomó de nuevo la palabra con gran seguridad.  
  
--- Debes decirle que te gusta, o si no Snape te hará gane con el mandado o.ó  
  
--- ¿Snape? Pero Snape es... Snivellus... ¿entiendes?  
  
--- Tu eres el que no entiende – dijo James impaciente – Elle no es una chica como las otras, ve las verdaderas "cualidades" del Slytherin... para ella es como su Romeo ¿entiendes?  
  
--- Oh... no mucho...  
  
--- Conocí una chica – dijo Remus sin pensar. Los otros dos abandonaron la conversación que sostenían  
  
--- ¿De donde? ¿quién? ¿la conocemos? – preguntó Sirius  
  
--- Rápido se olvidó de Miranda – dijo James con mirada pícara – te has vuelto un galán Remus  
  
--- ¿Y como se llama? – preguntó Sirius  
  
--- Nicky... ehhh... es una Slytherin  
  
--- Oh, mientras sean chicas no importa -  
  
--- Ay James n.nu ese no es el punto – dijo Remus algo apenado  
  
--- Bueno... y ¿cómo es? ¿es linda? – preguntó Sirius tomando su suéter negro y sentándose en el sillón con expresión cansada  
  
Y Remus no había pensado en eso. Si, era linda para su gusto. Una chica esbelta y de piel blanca. Los cabellos de un negro azulado y con ligeros destellos plateados, los ojos violáceos. El verde de Slytherin le caía bien.  
  
--- ¿Remus?  
  
--- Oh... lo siento, pensaba en un trabajo que me encargaron – dijo Remus volviendo en si – es linda, una chica linda  
  
--- Bien, estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo Sirius  
  
James bostezaba a cada momento, cuando menos se lo esperaban ya estaba dormido y constantemente decía "... oh vamos Lily... no es para tanto... zzz". Era divertido ver como dormía, pues decía bastantes incoherencias en estado de hibernación.  
  
--- Creo que ya debemos dormir Sirius – dijo Remus, pero Sirius le detuvo  
  
--- No hasta que me digas como salieron las cosas con Miranda ¬¬  
  
--- Oh, pues... necesita tiempo para asimilarlo  
  
--- Eso quiere decir...  
  
--- No lo se  
  
-----------------o-----------------------------o------------------o--------- ---------o-----------------------o-----------------o----------------------- o-------------------o  
  
Esa mañana era nublada. Era algo de extrañarse pues todos los días habían sido soleados y calurosos. Elle bajó corriendo de los dormitorios. Iba con el cabello mojado y suelto, se acababa de bañar, y los lentes colgados de la blusa. También llevaba unos cuantos kilos de libros en el brazo. Ya no pudo sostenerlos más y los tiró en el sillón más cercano, cuando escuchó un quejido.  
  
--- ¡AUCH! – se escuchó al dejar caer los libros – mi cabeza   
  
--- ¡James! – exclamó Elle asustada – no te había visto... ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
--- Ay... parece que nadie tuvo la delicadeza de llevarme a los dormitorios...  
  
--- ¿Pasaste la noche aquí? Oo  
  
--- Creo que si o.o  
  
--- Oh... bien... yo... tengo prisa – dijo Elle revolviendo un morral que llevaba colgado – nos vemos luego  
  
--- Claro  
  
Elle desapareció por el hueco que tapaba la señora Gorda, y dejó a James solo allí. Era muy temprano aún para el desayuno. En esos momentos bajó Miranda, estaba en pijamas y con los ojos hinchados de dormir.  
  
--- Buenos días – saludó bostezando  
  
--- Buenos días  
  
--- ¿Has visto a Elle? Estuvo revoloteando por los dormitorios  
  
--- Acaba de irse  
  
--- Ya veo – Miranda se tiró en uno de los sillones – es muy temprano  
  
--- Si, pero no saldrá hoy el sol... esta el cielo lleno de nubes  
  
--- Es un día gris – en ese momento bajó Remus  
  
--- Buenos días – saludó el licántropo - ¿era Elle la que tenía ese escándalo?  
  
--- Si – dijo James - ¿y Sirius?  
  
--- En las regaderas  
  
--- Bueno, yo subo a cambiarme  
  
James subió a los dormitorios y dejó a Remus y a Miranda solos. Era el momento perfecto para hablar.  
  
--- Miranda... yo nunca quise mantener todo oculto... pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías  
  
--- Tal vez yo no reaccioné como debí – dijo Miranda agachando la mirada – lo siento mucho Remus  
  
--- No digas eso, para mi lo importante es que tu estés bien – dijo Remus – ya sabes que para mi eres muy importante  
  
--- Lo se... tu también eres importante para mi  
  
El silenció reinó en el lugar. Remus se sentó junto a Miranda. Con una mano levantó el rostro de la chica y la miró a los ojos.  
  
--- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con dulzura  
  
--- Tenía que odiarte Remus – dijo Miranda con lágrimas en los ojos – tenía que odiarte... pero no puedo... me gustas, realmente me gustas, no me importa lo que seas... tal vez debería pero no es así – Remus le sonrió con ternura  
  
--- No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esas palabras – Remus tomó la mano de Miranda – dame una oportunidad  
  
--- ¿Una oportunidad?  
  
--- Si, para demostrarte que te quiero, que creo que vale la pena pasar tiempo contigo  
  
Miranda no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazó a Remus. Quería decirle que le daría todas las oportunidades del mundo, pero no salía palabra de su boca. Remus la abrazó y besó los cabellos con cariño. Entonces llegó inoportunamente Peter.  
  
--- ¿Remus? Dice James que te des prisa pues llegarán tarde a las clases o.o  
  
--- En un momento subo  
  
Cuando Peter volvió a subir, recibió unos golpes de parte de Sirius y James. El plan era que se asomara a ver como iban las cosas, no que les interrumpiera. Así que los dos merodeadores restantes decidieron no encomendar muchas misiones a Peter, y más de esa magnitud.  
  
----------------------------o--------------------------------o-------------- ------------o---------------o---------------------------o------------------- ------o---------------------o-----------------o  
  
En el gran comedor, Elle leía un libro y hacía apuntes mientras desayunaba. Lily había reflexionado toda la noche acerca de la discusión con su amiga y decidió irle a pedir disculpas. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó en silencio.  
  
--- Buenos días Elle – saludó algo temerosa  
  
--- Buenos días Lily – contestó amigable Elle – creo que Miranda y Remus están arreglando sus problemas  
  
--- Oh... bien... me parece genial – Lily tomó un poco de jugo – pero quería hablar contigo de otra cosa  
  
--- Claro, dime – dijo Elle abandonando su libro y quitándose los lentes – soy toda oídos  
  
--- Quiero que me disculpes, por la manera en la que te traté ayer en la noche – dijo algo apenada – es solo que, tal vez me molestó que las cosas se me salieran de control  
  
--- No tengo nada que perdonarte... es tu novio y no tenía porque entrometerme – dijo Elle sonriendo – espero que nada cambié entre nosotras  
  
--- No, claro que no, todo seguirá como antes  
  
Después de cinco minutos ya estaban hablando como si nada hubiera pasado. Pronto vieron llegar a los otros tres chicos: Sirius, James y Peter ¬¬. Se sentaron junto a ellas y al verlas tan contentas olvidaron la pequeña pelea de anoche.  
  
--- Insisto en que Remus y Miranda ya son novios - dijo James completamente convencido – esos dos son el uno para el otro  
  
--- Deja de decir esas cosas amor – dijo Lily – pronto nos enteraremos  
  
Y Lily Evans tenía razón. En aquel momento Miranda y Remus entraron al comedor. Parecían felices, demasiado felices. Miranda se veía radiante y Remus estaba más sonriente que de costumbre.  
  
--- Esto me huele a otros novios – susurro Sirius a Elle  
  
Hesse tan solo soltó una risilla y luego Miranda y Remus tomaron asiento. Pocos segundos después se encontraron con cuatro pares de ojos que los vigilaban constantemente. James y Lily no dejaban de mirarles, Sirius comía sin control, Elle sonreía de manera nerviosa y Peter... bueno... seguía en la Luna (N/A: por que creen que digo que solo estaban atentos cuatro pares de ojos). Todo permanecía en silencio hasta que Miranda rompió el hielo.  
  
--- Muy bien, van a decir que es lo que esta pasando ¬¬  
  
--- ¿De que hablas Greenwood? – preguntó Sirius con su rostro más inocente – simplemente comentábamos acerca de... cosas  
  
--- Elle, ¿qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Miranda dirigiendo su amenazadora mirada a su amiga – confiesa  
  
--- Ehhh... pues, platicábamos acerca de... pues.... eh....  
  
--- Escuela ¬¬ - intervino Sirius  
  
--- ¡Exacto! ¡eso mismo! - mintió Hesse  
  
--- ¿Ya son novios? – preguntó Peter poniendo por primera vez atención  
  
--- ¡Peter! – exclamó James  
  
--- Si - contestó Miranda – es cierto  
  
--- ¡¡¿LO SON?!! – preguntaron los otros cuatro a coro  
  
--- Ehh... Si n.n – contestó Remus con una gran sonrisa  
  
--- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó Lily  
  
--- ¡Eso es genial! – dijo levantándose Elle y corrieron a abrazar a su amiga  
  
Y mientras las chicas daban ese espectáculo dantesco, Remus era felicitado por sus amigos, debido a la gran hazaña cometida.  
  
--- Bien hecho Remus, eso es digno de un Merodeador – dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalda  
  
--- Gracias Padfoot – contestó el licántropo algo dudoso  
  
--- Tienes pantalones o.ó lo necesario para tener novia – dijo James con convencimiento  
  
--- ¡Ey! ¿no van a clases? – preguntó Elle mientras seguía a sus amigas – se nos hará tarde  
  
--- ¡Ya vamos! – gritó Sirius – bien Remus, felicidades  
  
Sirius abandonó a sus tres compañeros y alcanzó a Elle para ir al salón.  
  
--- ¿Qué le pasa? OO  
  
--- Yo no se – dijo Remus – vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a las chicas  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 16: Digital Love Inspirado en la canción de Daft Punk ... jejeje Black/Hesse... no piensen mal pervertidas ¬¬  
  
Altáriel Eldaniel Hesse  
  
ORGULLOSAMENTE MAITRE MARAUDERS!!! MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA xDDD  
  
Ahora contestó Reviews!!!  
  
Aiosami: Hello nena! Gracias por tus comentarios xDD... me halagas mucho, de verdad. Que bueno que te agraden los personajes, pero me avisas cuando me ponga demasiado cursi jiji. Un beso!!  
  
Nicky: Jajajajaja, me da un gusto enorme que te gustara como te "introduje" en el relato... jiji besos para Remus, Sirius Jr, Regulus Jr y para Hydra!!! Felicidades por los tres!! XDDD  
  
Lilia y Sirius Black: Ok, ya lo admití ¬¬... contento Sirius??? Espero que Leggy no se ponga muy rarito jejeje. AA!! Que bueno que les guste jiji, gracias por leerme hermosa!  
  
PD for Nicky & Lily: ya vieron lo que puse de vuestra comunidad arriba?? n.n jejejeje 


	16. Digital Love

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico mis que satisfacción personal y la alegría de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
(N/A: Bajen la canción Digital Love, de Daft Punk... esta divina -)  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 16:  
  
Digital Love  
  
La clase de transformaciones casi había terminado. La Profesora McGonagall les había encomendado convertir a una pequeña rata en un práctico pisapapeles. Sin embargo, la rata de Sirius y de James murió quemada. El hechizo era realmente difícil. Remus y Peter batallaron también. Elle y una Ravenclaw lo habían logrado y celebraban, pero McGonagall les pidió que guardaran silencio. Lily y Miranda no hicieron nada en clase y pasaron el tiempo hablando de chicos.  
  
--- Muy bien, hoy no es su día – dijo McGonagall al ver que pocos lograron hacer el ejercicio correctamente – su tarea será buscar la manera correcta, y por favor – dijo mirando a Sirius y a James – no quemen nada  
  
--- Si profesora – contestó la clase  
  
--- Pueden salir – dijo la profesora con resignación – Black y Potter, llévense al animal muerto  
  
Por fin terminaban las clases de ese día. Era relativamente temprano, pero los profesores tenían una junta. Salieron a los jardines para descansar un poco. Lily y Elle sacaron una pelota y empezaron a jugar. Miranda y Remus leían bajo un árbol recargados uno contra otro. Peter se emocionaba con los chistes que le contaba James. Y Sirius tan solo se acostó en el pasto. Cuando intentaba ver lo que pasaba, veía todo al revés. Entonces decidió mirar el partido entre Evans y Hesse ¿acaso importaba el partido? Ese juego muggle era aburrido, eso de pasar la pelota de un lado a otro no le agradaba mucho. Menos si no contaba con escobas. En ese momento Hesse corrió hacia él y traía algo en las manos.  
  
--- Espero que no sea una bomba fétida ¬¬ - dijo Sirius aún tirado en el suelo y viendo a Elle al revés  
  
--- No tonto, son mis lentes ¿podría encomendarte esa misión?  
  
--- Supongo ¬o¬  
  
--- Gracias n.n  
  
Elle volvió a donde Lily y continuaron jugando. Sirius se puso a examinar los lentes, pero se aburrió y los guardó en su túnica. Luego volvió la mirada a las chicas. Lily se había caído y se sobaba la pierna y Elle, en vez de ayudarle, se burlaba de ella (N/A: yo hubiera hecho lo mismo jiji). Se veía linda, la blusa blanca con la corbata contrastante. Las faldas del uniforme le caían bien y había trenzado su cabello. Todos estos detalles pasaron por los ojos de Black.  
  
--- ¿Qué tanto ves Sirius? – preguntó Remus con curiosidad, Miranda se había unido al juego de pelota – pareces entretenido  
  
--- Nada especial, simplemente me preguntaba... ¿cómo hacen para que no se les levante la falda? O.o  
  
--- Ese es un misterio femenino  
  
--- Tal vez es un hechizo desconocido para nosotros, las mujeres son raras. Pasan horas arreglándose para quedar siempre iguales – dijo James acercándose a sus dos amigos  
  
Miranda paró de jugar cuando vio caer un copo de nieve en su nariz. El día seguía gris y ahora sería blanco, la nieve empezaba a caer del cielo. Un viento helado empezó a soplar. Lily miró hacia las torres del castillo y estas ya estaban casi cubiertas por un ligero manto blanco.  
  
--- Será mejor que entremos – dijo Lily reteniendo la pelota – además pronto oscurecerá  
  
--- Si – contestó Miranda – vamos adentro  
  
--- ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó Elle - ¿cuándo terminaremos el juego?  
  
--- Es solo eso Elle, un juego. Vamos... luego lo terminaremos – dijo Lily encaminándose hacia James, pero Elle quería seguir afuera  
  
--- Es la primera nevada del año, los días se pondrán peor – contestó Elle pero Lily y Miranda estaban demasiado entretenidas con los chicos - ¡Ey! ¿me están escuchando?  
  
Pero Elle fue ignorada. Empezaba a nevar fuerte, y el viento era más agresivo. Hesse tomó su suéter del suelo y se lo puso, las mejillas y la nariz ya las tenía rojas. Peter aún estaba pajareando en los jardines y Sirius estaba intentando hablar con James, aunque era difícil con Lily allí.  
  
--- James... entonces ¿si vamos a salir? – preguntó Sirius - ¿James?  
  
--- Bien preciosa, ¿iremos al comedor esta noche? – preguntó James a Lily, ignorando a Sirius  
  
--- No tengo hambre amor – dijo Lily con una sonrisa traviesa –se me ocurren otras... cosas – dijo con aire seductor  
  
--- No quiero más detalles ¬¬ - dijo Sirius. Justo iba con Remus cuando lo vio a un lado de Miranda – otro caso perdido ¬¬xx – volteó hacia Peter – mi vida no puede ser más patética – volteó hacia el árbol y allí estaba Elle recogiendo sus libros – no pierdo nada ¬¬  
  
--- Sirius, ¿qué vas a hacer más tarde? – preguntó Peter, dejando de lado el arte de pajarear, cosa que dominaba a la perfección  
  
--- Tarea ¬¬  
  
--- Que lástima... ¿no quieres leer historietas? -  
  
--- No ¬¬ - dijo Sirius en un tono desagradable – pero tal vez ese niño de primer año quiera – le dio un empujoncito – ve con él  
  
--- Ok - - contestó Peter e hizo exactamente lo que Sirius le dijo  
  
--- Cielos... no puedo creer que vaya de mal en peor – dijo Sirius y al mirar la entrada de la escuela ya estaban allá sus amigos, volteó de nuevo al árbol y allí estaba Elle, buscando algo - ¿y tu que haces?  
  
--- Busco... ehh.... algo... – contestó la chica sin poner mucha atención – si, eso mismo... algo  
  
--- ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
  
--- Nop... yo me las arreglo... gracias  
  
--- Ok – entonces Black recapacitó - ¿qué es lo que buscas?  
  
--- Ehh... algo... no te preocupes... yo lo encontraré  
  
Era el momento perfecto para un chantaje. Black debía aprovechar las ventajas que Elle le había dado apenas salieron de clases.  
  
--- ¿Vas a hacer algo en la cena? – preguntó Black  
  
--- Cenar.... introducir alimentos en mi boca... masticarlos, y tragarlos para luego digerirlos  
  
--- Eso es obvio ¬¬  
  
--- ¿Qué otra cosa haría Sirius? – dijo Elle rindiéndose en su búsqueda - ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿qué esperabas? ¿qué bailara encima de la gran mesa de profesores?  
  
--- Tal vez pasarla con el chico más atractivo y enigmático de Hogwarts – contestó Sirius y pasó una mano por su cabello  
  
--- No me interesa salir con el sombrero seleccionador  
  
--- ¡No me refiero a ese chico! ¬¬x  
  
--- ¡Oh! Entonces... ¿a quien te refieres?  
  
--- Eres malévola... solo razona por un momento – dijo Sirius, pero Elle no parecía entender - ¡Estoy desesperado! Mis amigos tienen novia y no me harán caso TT – dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas y alzando las manos al cielo  
  
--- ¡Ah! Es eso... bien... ehh... ¿y?– dijo Elle sin mayor preocupación – todos tienen que pasar alguna vez por esa situación – Elle levantaba los libros sepultados ya en la creciente nieve - ¿podrías ayudar en vez estar viendo? – mientras buscaba con desesperación "algo"  
  
--- ¿Y que buscas? – dijo Sirius levantando los libros  
  
--- ¡Mis lentes! - dijo Elle consternada. Para Sirius fue igual que decir "victoria"  
  
--- Si los encontrara... ¿cenarías conmigo? – Elle lo miró por un momento y luego siguió buscando, intentando ignorar la "invitación" – para no sentirme tan... apartado... ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si?  
  
--- ¿Con que objeto? ¿No sentirte solo?  
  
--- Exacto n.n – pero su rostro bonito no funcionaba, de hecho, Elle ni siquiera lo estaba viendo - ¡Por favor! ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si?  
  
--- Sirius... guarda silencio u..ú  
  
--- ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si?  
  
--- Cállate Sirius ¬¬  
  
--- ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si?  
  
--- ¡Ok! ¡Si! ¡Pero deja de preguntar! ¬¬xx - dijo Elle antes de que se desquiciara – si los encuentras no te abandonaré en la cena... solo si los encuentras  
  
--- Ok n.n – Sirius sacó los lentes de su túnica – ay... ¿qué crees? Los encontré – dijo con cara de inocencia  
  
--- ¿TU LOS TENÍAS?  
  
--- Tu me los encargaste n.n  
  
--- Eso no es justo ¬¬ - dijo Elle arrebatando los lentes – hiciste trampa  
  
--- Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio que buscabas no me hubiera aprovechado de la situación – dijo Sirius triunfante – se buena perdedora  
  
--- Cielos... ¿por qué haces eso?... eres insoportable – dijo Elle con resignación – en fin... vamos adentro... me congelo  
  
Cuando entraron al colegio, el frío desapareció. Subieron hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Sirius le entregó los libros a Elle.  
  
--- Gracias... entonces hasta en la cena – dijo la chica y subió a los dormitorios  
  
--- Bien – Sirius se sentó en la sala común y se puso a leer un libro que Remus le había prestado – "Cinco maneras de ser un licántropo" suena interesante  
  
James bajó de los dormitorios y se sentó junto a Sirius. Conversaron un poco acerca de las chicas, de deportes, se burlaron de la última broma que le hicieron a Snape, y luego de nuevo de chicas.  
  
--- Lily y yo estamos muy unidos - - dijo James con orgullo  
  
--- Pues felicidades por ti ¬¬... se han vuelto una especie de muertos vivientes con esas féminas a su lado  
  
--- Pensamos vivir juntos cuando salgamos de Hogwarts -  
  
--- ¿Me escuchaste?  
  
--- Conoceré a su familia -  
  
--- ¡James! – le gritó Sirius – deja de hacer eso   
  
--- OK, solo era para molestarte. Siento mucho que no podamos salir esta noche Padfoot, pero tu también deberías de privarte de la razón unas cuantas veces  
  
--- Seguro ¬¬  
  
--- ¿Qué harás en la cena?  
  
--- Pues... he engañado a la pobre de Elle para que cene conmigo. Ustedes estarán muy ocupados, y Peter hizo un nuevo amigo... además ella esta en la misma situación que yo ¬¬  
  
--- Pues ya casi es hora de cenar Padfoot – dijo James – espero que Moony se despierte o Miranda le matará  
  
--- Supongo ¬¬, ahora resulta que su vida depende de ella  
  
--- Lily - - dijo James al verla entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda – llegaste  
  
--- Oh... bien... esperaré afuera... le dices a Hesse donde estoy ¬¬  
  
--- Seguro - - respondió James  
  
Sirius salió de la sala común y se sentó en las escaleras. Algunas veces se movían, pero para suerte de él, siempre volvían al lugar correcto. Pasó una hora más allí sentado. Ya casi estaba dormido.  
  
--- ¡Oh! Allí estas – dijo una voz – James me dijo que estarías afuera  
  
--- Estoy afuera Elle ¬¬  
  
--- Bueno, pero no especificó donde es "afuera"  
  
--- Bien... afuera es aquí – dijo Sirus levantándose de un brinco – y ya que estamos aquí... vayamos al comedor  
  
--- Bien – dijo Elle sonriendo. Una sonrisa que Sirius sintió distinta y que le hizo recordar un sueño  
  
"Last night I had a dream about you  
  
In this dream I´m dancing right beside you  
  
And it tooked like everyone was  
  
having fun The Kind of feeling I´ve waited so long"  
  
El gran comedor estaba todavía algo vacío. En la mesa de Gryffindor solo había tres personas cenando. Cuando Sirius y Elle llegaron se sentaron justo en medio. Después de una rápida cena que consistía en una avena caliente, el lugar se empezó a llenar. La mesa de Ravenclaw estaba ya completamente poblada y las otras dos casas ya estaban terminando de cenar. Remus y Miranda fueron los primeros en llegar y se sentaron junto a los otros dos.  
  
--- Se adelantaron esta vez – dijo Remus - ¿qué tal la cena?  
  
--- Nada fuera de este mundo – dijo Sirius sopeando – pero Elle parece disfrutarlo  
  
--- Ey, no sabe mal... me gusta este tipo de cenas – respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – no se puede tomar en cuenta la opinión de un tramposo  
  
--- Se buena perdedora.... ¬¬  
  
--- Bien, tengo hambre – dijo Miranda – oh... allí vienen James y Lily  
  
--- Creí que no cenarían ¬¬ - dijo Sirius sopeando todavía – creo que su pequeño juego sexual no pudo cristalizarse – Miranda y Remus casi escupen la avena  
  
--- Oh, a James le dio hambre – dijo Lily resignada - ¿ustedes ya cenaron?  
  
--- Sip – dijo Elle – llegamos temprano n.n  
  
--- Y ya nos vamos – dijo Sirius levantándose intempestivamente – tenemos algo mejor que hacer  
  
--- ¿A si? – dijo Elle sorprendida  
  
--- ¡Claro!... bien... que pasen buena noches – acto seguido Sirius jaló a Elle fuera del comedor  
  
Una vez afuera, Sirius se relajó y se recargó en una pared.  
  
--- ¿Estuvo cerca no? – preguntó Black pero solo se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Elle  
  
--- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Elle – hoy estas muy raro Sirius... solo acepté cenar contigo por... – Sirius la interrumpió  
  
--- ¿Por lástima?  
  
--- No  
  
--- ¿Entonces?  
  
"...Don´t stop come a little closer As we jam the rythm gets stronger There´s nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
  
We were dancing all night long"  
  
--- Porque...  
  
--- Bien, no tienes un motivo en especial  
  
--- Pensé que no encontrarías mis lentes... hiciste trampa  
  
--- Así soy yo ¬¬... atente a las consecuencias – dijo Sirius y acto seguido rió de forma macabra  
  
--- Cielos Sirius... no te rías así – dijo Elle y se sentó en el suelo  
  
--- ¿Qué pasa? – Sirius se arrodilló frente a ella – no me burlaba... bueno, si me burlaba... pero... siempre me burlo... ¿es eso?  
  
--- No, simplemente que preferiría que tomaras las cosas mas... en serio  
  
"...The time is right to put my arms around you You´re feeling right You wrap your arms around too But suddenly I feel the shining sun Before I knew it this dream was all gone"  
  
--- ¡Oh! ¡Hesse! Me matas... ¿cómo quieres que tome algo enserio? Dejaría de ser Sirius Black – dijo Sirius de manera dramática, pero Elle solo se rió – ahora te ríes de mi... esta bien, te lo permito ¬¬x  
  
"Ooh I don´t know what to do about this dream and you I wish this dream comes true..."  
  
--- Lo siento, no me quise reír – dijo Elle con una sonrisa – es que... ¿te das cuenta de que este momento es... raro?  
  
--- Se directa por favor... no entiendo los mensajes subliminales  
  
--- Bien, seré directa ¿Qué hacemos tu y yo solos en el pasillo? ¿por qué esa intempestiva salida del comedor? Contesta Black  
  
--- Simple, me gusta estar a solas contigo – contestó Sirius sin ningún problema  
  
Elle tan solo sonrió. Parecía haberse sonrojado, y ahora evadía la mirada de Sirius. El pasillo estaba solo, todos cenaban en aquel momento.  
  
"Ooh I don´t know what to do About this dream and you  
  
We´ll make this dream come true"  
  
--- Eres raro...  
  
--- I´m cute – dijo Sirius con convicción y se arrodilló frente a la chica - ¿o lo vas a negar?  
  
--- Ehhh...  
  
--- Esa no es una buena respuesta ¬¬  
  
--- ¿Quieres una respuesta?  
  
--- Nadie deja a Sirius Black con una pregunta sin respuesta  
  
--- No te hagas muchas ilusiones por favor...  
  
--- Bien... suéltalo  
  
--- En verdad creo que... – Sirius la detuvo  
  
--- Espero que Snivellus no tenga que ver con esto... bien... haré lo posible para darte una oportunidad  
  
--- Eres tan egocéntrico ¬¬ - dijo Elle y se levantó del piso – nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?  
  
--- No, nunca cambiaré... no me gustan las novias – Elle lo miró extrañada – me siento atrapado con ellas. Así que... no esperes de mi una declaración... y no contestaste si crees que soy cute -  
  
--- ¿Quién hablaba de novias? Y no contestaré lo de si eres cute... – dijo Elle levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa – buenas noches Black – dijo caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor  
  
--- Eres un idiota Sirius – se dijo a si mismo y dándose un golpe en la cabeza  
  
"Ooh I don´t know what to do About this dream and you..."  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 17: Miranda vs Nicky Mujajajajajajaja.... la batalla por Remus esta por comenzar... dejemos descansar a Sirius y a Elle... o ustedes digan jiji n.n  
  
Altáriel Eldaniel E. Hesse  
  
ORGULLOSAMENTE MAITRE MARAUDERS!!! MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA xDDD  
  
Ahora contesto Reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Aiosami: hola linda!!! Ahh!! Estoy tan emocionada de que te guste!!! Espero que no caiga de tu gracia jijiji, bueno de verdad me animan mucho tus comentarios. Me gusta escribir este fic porque me relaja mucho y me divierto así que, que mejor que a ustedes les guste!! Besos!! Respecto a donde fueron Sirius y Elle... bueno supongo que no fui clara en esa parte TT, yo imagino que Hogwarts estaba lleno de pasillos sin uso "aparente" ¿entiendes? Pero los merodeadores son los merodeadores así que Sirius eligió ese lugar tan escondido y sooo Kinky jijiji en un intento de explicarse porque tiene esos sentimientos hacia Hesse... jejeje me hice más bolas u  
  
Lily Black: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss preciosa!!! Siiiiiii!!! Kiero leer esas canciones suyas - será genial!!!! Si si si si si!!! Sip, también mi personaje favorito es Elle jijijiji... me encanta pork soy yo... Jajajaja solo que en versión mejorada... y yo no tengo los ojos grises... ni estudio en Hogwarts, ni tengo una varita mágica TT, pero si uso lentes jajajajaja y también pertenezco a Ravenclaw (según el test de la pag. Oficial de HP) así que... weno... jajajajaja.... no hay mucha diferencia verdad??? (si como no ¬¬) bien espero que les siga gustando Sirius Black: Jajajaja pork estas de acoplado en las conversaciones entre Lily y yo?? Eh?? ¬¬... anyway... you are my god so.... haz lo que quieras... jiji, por cierto, disculpas por las calumnias acerca de lo "postizo"... a mi no me consta... o al menos no me he fijado bien (6) jijijiji.... así que sorry Siri... jiji you know I love you... aunque no mas que lily ;) muask! (el beso fue para ambos jiji n.n)  
  
Nicky: Hola mi princesita!!! Gracias por leerme... snif.. que alegría me da TT jejeje pero no hay que ponerse sentimentales. Jajajaja si!!! Tu personaje será introducido "SUTILMENTE" en el próximo capítulo jajajajaja tal cual me diste indicaciones de personalidad jiji... esto se pone weno!!! A!!!! Que lindos tus hijos... espero que se hagan amiguitos de los mios - sería nice!! Jejejeje... very cute n.n... entonces espera al próximo capítulo!! See you!!  
  
Annkor: Hola!!! Me da un gusto enooooooooooorme que te guste el fic!!! Snif... me hacen muy feliz!!!! Jajajajaj gracias por leerlo, espero que te siga gustando o  
  
""DISCULPEN EL TAMAÑO DE MIS CONTESTACIONES JEJE"" 


	17. Miranda vs Nicky

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico mis que satisfacción personal y la alegría de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 17:  
  
Miranda vs Nicky  
  
En el comedor aún cenaban Remus y Miranda. Lily y James se habían retirado y de Sirius y Elle no se veían rastros. Platicaban amenamente.  
  
--- Fue difícil la clase de transformaciones – dijo Remus  
  
--- Yo estaba muy distraída. Lily y yo no pusimos mucha atención  
  
--- Pero Elle logró hacer el hechizo  
  
--- Si, pero ella es un cerebro y estaba en equipo con una Ravenclaw ¬¬ - dijo Miranda mientras lanzaba ojos raros a su cena – creo que Sirius tenía razón... esto sabe mal  
  
--- Por cierto Mir – dijo Remus - ¿Elle todavía sale con Severus? – Miranda casi escupe la cena  
  
--- No tengo ni la menor idea de donde sacaron eso... nunca ha salido con Severus... nunca de los nuncas... ¿entendido?  
  
--- Sip n.n  
  
Miranda notó unos ojos vigilantes desde la mesa de Slytherin. Al principio no pudo detallar de quien se trataba, pero luego logró ver un rostro femenino. Se había concentrado tanto en averiguar quien era, que no había escuchado a Remus.  
  
--- ¿Miranda? – preguntó Moony desconcertado - ¿qué ves?  
  
--- Una chica Slytherin esta mirándonos... no la conozco... pero esta enseguida de Severus  
  
Remus volteó, pues estaba sentado de manera que le daba la espalda a la mesa de los Slytherins. Cuando vio unos ojos violetas conocidos.  
  
--- Es Nicky – dijo Remus con tranquilidad  
  
--- ¿Nicky? ¿Quién es Nicky? oO  
  
--- una chica que conocí ayer... mientras pensaba en uno de los pasillos. Pudo haber corrido por un profesor para decirle que andaba afuera a altas horas de la noche, pero no lo hizo – Miranda lo vio incrédula  
  
--- Eso suena muy amable, pero ¿no crees que es porque si le hubiera dicho al profesor, la hubieran acusado también de estar afuera a esas horas? – dijo y Remus se quedó pensando un momento  
  
--- Pero... tal vez tengas razón – dijo Remus – pero se portó muy amable, para ser una Slytherin... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? – Miranda sonrió  
  
--- Si, lo entiendo... pero ¿quién se podría resistir a Remus Lupin? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y guiñándole un ojo  
  
--- Ay Mir n.n – dijo Remus poniéndose completamente rojo  
  
------------------o---------------o-------------------o----------------o---- -----------o-----------------o----------------------o------------------o---- -----------------o-----------o----------------------o-------------------o--- --------------------o------------o---------  
  
--- ¿Qué tanto ves Nicky? – preguntó Severus mientras miraba con desagrado la cena  
  
--- ¿Conoces a ese chico? Ese Gryffindor – dijo Nicky señalándolo con la mirada  
  
--- Remus J. Lupin – dijo Severus – si, lo conozco... es amigote de Potter y Black. Simplemente patético – Nicky lo miró extrañada después de ese comentario  
  
--- Creo que es un buen chico  
  
--- No lo digo por él. Lo digo por Black y Potter ¬¬  
  
--- ¿Y la chica que está con él? ¿quién es? – preguntó con más curiosidad Nicky  
  
--- Miranda Greenwood. Llegó hace poco a Hogwarts... ¿no te enteraste? Ella y otra llegaron desde Francia a terminar sus estudios aquí  
  
--- Sabes que nunca le pongo atención a los chismes – dijo Nicky sin quitar la vista de la mesa de Gryffindor, sin embargo Snape la veía con escepticismo - ¿son novios?  
  
--- No que yo sepa ¿quieres mi consejo? – preguntó Severus y Nicky asintió con la cabeza – no te involucres con ellos  
  
--- ¿por qué dices eso?  
  
--- Solo hazme caso ¿si?  
  
--- Bien... pero no recuerdo haber visto a Lupin antes... muy apenas recuerdo a Black y a Potter – dijo Nicky – tengo que poner más atención  
  
--- ¿Con que propósito? – preguntó Severus – no me dirás que te interesa Lupin  
  
--- No, ¿de donde sacas eso? – dijo Nicky volteando los ojos. Pero no podía evitarlo ¬¬, Remus era un chico lindo y desgraciadamente le interesaba - ¿cuál es la siguiente clase que tenemos con Gryffindor?  
  
--- Nicky... mantente al margen por favor – dijo Severus con preocupación – nada mas te aficionas a algo y me das miedo  
  
--- No se a que te refieres ¬¬ - dijo Nicky, en ese momento alcanzó a ver que Remus y Miranda se levantaban de la mesa de Gryffindor – espera... se están moviendo  
  
--- Nicky ¬¬  
  
--- ¿Qué? ¿no ves que estoy ocupada? – dijo sin poner mucha atención a Severus  
  
--- Si te metes en problemas yo no te rescataré – dijo Severus  
  
--- No necesito que me rescates, tengo todo bajo control  
  
--- Seguro ¬¬  
  
Remus y Miranda caminaban hacia la puerta cuando Sirius entró frente a ellos. Parecía algo decepcionado, pero aún así tenía esa mirada de playboy, así que lo decepcionado solo lo notaban los que le conocían bien. Cuando Remus y Miranda lo vieron intentó disimular su estado.  
  
--- ¿Qué tal la cena? – preguntó Sirius  
  
--- Bien, pero... ¿qué te pasa? – respondió Remus  
  
--- ¿A mi? Nada, nada... es solo que... nada... jeje... nada  
  
--- ¿Seguro? Te ves raro – dijo Miranda – por cierto... ¿dónde dejaste a Elle?  
  
--- Ehh... Elle... esta... – dijo Sirius pensando – mmm.. en la torre de Gryffindor... teóricamente  
  
--- ¿Teóricamente? ¬¬ se suponía que tenían cosas que hacer  
  
--- Se suponía... es una larga historia mi querida Miranda... que te cuente ella... sigan de melosos ¿si? – acto seguido, Sirius se fue sin rumbo conocido  
  
--- Es raro ¬¬  
  
--- Lo es, será mejor ir a la torre – dijo Remus siguiendo con la vista a su amigo  
  
--- Si, tengo curiosidad de que ha pasado  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor y al entrar encontraron a Elle sentada leyendo. Algo muy normal en ella, pero la diferencia esta vez fue enorme: el libro estaba al revés. Este "pequeño" detalle preocupó mas a los dos tórtolos.  
  
--- Elle... ¿estas bien? – preguntó Remus y Elle lo miró sonriente  
  
--- Claro... solo estoy... – Elle vio su libro al revés – leyendo... si... intentando leer al revés... es interesante... pero estoy bien u  
  
--- ¿Segura? – preguntó Miranda – te ves algo desorientada  
  
--- Si, igual que Sirius – dijo Remus y Elle tan solo dejó el libro en la mesa  
  
--- Bien, sigan de melosos par de tórtolos – dijo Elle con la sonrisa más fingida que pudo hacer – tengo sueño... buenas noches  
  
--- Buenas noches – respondieron Remus y Miranda a coro  
  
--- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó algo enojada Miranda – ella nunca es así  
  
--- No lo se... sin embargo, no es nuestro asunto – dijo Remus con resignación – así que... dediquémonos a pasar buenos momentos... Sirius y Elle pueden arreglarse solos  
  
--- Tienes razón - dijo Miranda sentándose en un gran sillón rojo – ha sido un día extraño jeje  
  
--- Si... pero ha sido de los mejores días que he pasado – dijo Remus con una mirada tierna  
  
--- Me siento tan mal de haber reaccionado de esa forma... no debería ser así – dijo Miranda con el rostro triste – lo siento tanto Remus  
  
--- ¿De que hablas Miranda?  
  
--- No supe reaccionar... los demás lo sabían ¿verdad? – Remus comprendió que se referían a que era licántropo  
  
--- Sirius, James y Peter lo saben desde siempre  
  
--- Me refiero... a mis amigas... también  
  
--- Lily no sabe nada  
  
--- ¿Qué hay de Elle? Ella seguro si lo sabía  
  
--- Lo sabe, pero yo le pedí que no te lo dijera... porque te quiero... – dijo Remus obteniendo una sonrisa tímida de Miranda  
  
--- Lo se  
  
Ambos se miraron con tanta ternura que tan solo con verse a los ojos bastaba para hablar entre ellos. Poco a poco Remus se acercó a los labios de Miranda y los rozó suavemente con los suyos. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban más cerca que nunca. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus bocas cuando...  
  
--- ¡DEMONIOS! ¡QUIERO SALIR! – gritó Sirius entrando a la sala de Gryffindor - ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A LOS MERODEADORES?! ESTAS MUJERES ARRUINAN NUESTRA FORMA DE VIDA – y mientras gritaba sin percatarse de la presencia de Remus y Miranda, estos dos se separaron y se miraron tiernamente  
  
--- Buenas noches Padfoot – dijo con suavidad Remus, sacando de su estado de histeria a Sirius  
  
--- ¡A! ¡Moony! ¿estabas aquí? – preguntó Sirius con mirada curiosa y cuando miró al lado de su amigo vio a Miranda - ¡¿Greenwood?!... ¡Cielos! Espero no haber interrumpido nada... espero.... jejeje.... ¿los interrumpí?  
  
--- No Sirius... pero podrías ser más callado a estas horas de la noche – dijo Miranda levantándose del sillón y subiendo las escaleras de los dormitorios – buenas noches  
  
--- Buenas noches – respondieron los otros dos - ¿en serio no interrumpí nada Moony? – preguntó Sirius algo apenado  
  
--- En serio n-n – dijo Remus con una sonrisa – pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar... ya sabes de que ¿cierto?  
  
--- ¿De porque estoy tan bueno?  
  
--- Ehhh... no...  
  
--- ¡Bah! Entonces tiene que ser de Hesse  
  
o-------------------o----------------o-------------------o------------------ o-------------o------------------o--------------------o--------------o------ --------o-------------o--------------o---------------------o---------------- ---------------o--------------o------------o-------------------o------------ ------o---------------o--------------------o  
  
Estaba amaneciendo cuando las alumnas de Gryffindor ya se estaban arreglando para sus clases. Lily aún seguía acostada pero despierta y Miranda estaba trenzando su cabello negro para variar un poco el peinado. Elle seguramente estaba en las duchas.  
  
--- Así que llegó el playboy a interrumpir – dijo Lily bostezando – ese Sirius es especialista en llegar en momentos así  
  
--- Parece que así es... pero ayer no se encontraba bien... y Elle andaba en las mismas condiciones emocionales – Lily se levantó de un brinco  
  
--- ¡Cuenta todo! – dijo emocionada y Miranda de un salto cayó junto a su amiga con cara de complicidad  
  
--- Bien, recuerda que ayer Sirius sacó intempestivamente a Elle del gran comedor  
  
--- Si... ¿para que?  
  
--- ¿Para que? ¿qué cosa? – preguntó la voz de Elle. Ambas amigas se quedaron heladas  
  
--- Ehhhh..... para que.... – dijo Lily sin poder responder nada  
  
--- Para que me trenzo el cabello – dijo rescatándola Miranda  
  
--- Ah, es cierto... hoy lo trenzaste – contestó Elle... algo calmada para esas horas del día  
  
--- Bien, Remus y yo nos veremos temprano.... luego nos vemos – dijo Miranda saliendo de los dormitorios y corriendo escaleras abajo sin permitir que las otras dos le preguntaran algo  
  
--- Vaya, se ve entusiasmada – dijo Elle secando su cabello con una toalla  
  
--- Si... el amor hace milagros n-n – dijo Lily con el rostro feliz  
  
Remus estaba sentado en la sala. Discutía con James unos planes macabros para una aventura nocturna. Hacía frío y todos llevaban sus suéteres y bufandas en la mano, por si a los profesores se les olvidaba poner un hechizo contra el frío.  
  
--- Así que... iremos a la torre de astronomía, luego comeremos hasta reventar – dijo James con convicción y poniéndose sus lentes - ¿crees que le agrade la idea a los otros dos?  
  
--- Por Peter ni te preocupes, ya sabes que le gusta cualquier cosa – dijo Remus con una sonrisa – en cuanto a Sirius, cualquier cosa le parecerá bien con tal de salir  
  
--- Cierto. Bien, ¿y tu que opinas? – preguntó James  
  
--- Creo que es una excelente manera de reanudar nuestras actividades nocturnas  
  
--- ¡Así se habla Moony! – dijo James eufórico, pero se controló cuando vio a Miranda bajar de los dormitorios – buen día señorita Greenwood  
  
--- Buenos días... ¿sucede algo? Tienen el rostro lleno de felicidad  
  
--- Oh... es que es un día tan bonito – dijo James arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la terrible nevada  
  
--- ¿Planean merodear por allí? ¬¬  
  
--- Si uu – dijo James sin poder ocultarlo – pero no se lo prohibirás a Remus ¿verdad? – dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito y arrodillándose  
  
--- Claro que no... si eso lo hace feliz – dijo Miranda con una sonrisa y Remus la tomó de la mano  
  
--- Bueno Prongs, nos vemos luego – dijo Remus y luego la parejita salió de la sala  
  
--- Ahhh... que tiernos - - dijo James  
  
Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el gran comedor para desayunar, Remus sacó una pequeña flor de su túnica.  
  
--- Es para ti – dijo tímidamente  
  
--- ¡Ay Remus! ¡Gracias! – exclamó Miranda tomando la flor  
  
Lo detuvo en medio del pasillo y le dio un beso, bastante prolongado, algunos alumnos se quedaron observando. No es algo que veas todos los días. Remus estaba colorado como un verdadero tomate y sabía que tendrían problemas si algún profesor los veía, pero por alguna razón, no le importaba, Cuando se separaron, se vieron a los ojos y permanecieron con sus frentes juntas. Miranda sonrió algo ruborizada.  
  
--- Gracias – dijo en voz baja  
  
--- No, gracias a ti – dijo Remus  
  
Siguieron su camino al comedor y una vez sentados se pusieron a discutir de la tarea de McGonagall mientras desayunaban. Poco a poco el comedor empezó a llenarse. Llegaron Lily y James, perseguidos por un Peter despeinado (N/A: Solo diré que estaba despeinado, no creo que les interese su descripción), y unos diez minutos después llegó Sirius que no se veía tan desorientado como el día anterior. Luego llegó Elle y se dedicó a dialogar con Lily. Todo parecía una mañana normal cuando...  
  
--- Buenos días Remus – dijo una voz femenina por detrás de Miranda  
  
--- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días Nicky! – saludó Remus con alegría, aunque esa alegría desapareció al ver el rostro de Miranda  
  
--- ¡Vaya! Una Slytherin por estos rumbos – dijo Sirius  
  
--- Ah Nicky ellos son mis amigos: Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Elle – presentó Remus y los señalaba con la vista  
  
--- Mucho gusto – respondió Nicky con una sonrisa  
  
--- Y ella es mi novia, Miranda – dijo Remus  
  
--- Es un placer – saludó Nicky extendiendo la mano  
  
--- El placer es mío – dijo Miranda mientras estrechaba la mano de Nicky con cierta desconfianza – eres de Slytherin ¿verdad?  
  
--- Si – aseguró Nicky entusiasmada – se que mi casa tiene mala fama pero... no todos somos así – y sonrió amistosamente  
  
--- Claro... ehh... si me disculpas, tengo que ir por unos libros a la biblioteca – dijo Miranda levantándose de su lugar – nos veremos luego Remus  
  
--- Fue un placer Miranda – dijo Nicky con una gran sonrisa  
  
--- Lo mismo digo  
  
--- Ey... Miranda... espera – dijo Remus levantándose tan rápido como le fue posible de la mesa, pero Nicky le sostuvo de un brazo - ¿qué pasa Nicky?  
  
--- Oh... es solo que quería hablar contigo... pero es algo sin importancia – dijo sonriente – pero... creo que ya te ocasioné problemas....  
  
--- No, no es eso – dijo Remus resignado - ¿sobre que querías hablar?  
  
--- ¿Matrimonio? – se escuchó la vocecilla de Sirius y rió sonoramente junto a James  
  
--- No nada. Te digo que no tiene importancia... ya que nos toca la siguiente clase juntos, podríamos irnos ya ¿no crees? – dijo Nicky  
  
--- Ehhh – Remus estaba con indecisión – podríamos esperar a Miranda  
  
--- ¡Claro! No hay problema por eso   
  
--- Bien, nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Sirius mientras se alejaban – nos vemos en clase  
  
--- ¡Ey chicos... no me dejen! – exclamó Remus pero volteó a la mesa y Elle seguía sentada – gracias Elle  
  
--- Seguro Remus... ¿nos vamos? – dijo Hesse con una pequeña mirada asesina a Nicky  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 17: Miranda vs Nicky Mujajajajajajaja.... la batalla por Remus esta por comenzar... dejemos descansar a Sirius y a Elle... o ustedes digan jiji n.n  
  
Altáriel Eldaniel E. Hesse  
  
ORGULLOSAMENTE MAITRE MARAUDERS!!! MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA xDDD Y POR CIERTO!!! NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO PERO NO LO PUDE EVITAR: MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA!!!! XDDDDDDD  
  
Ahora contesto Reviews:  
  
Nicky: Hola linda!!! Mil gracias por leerme. A mi tambien me gusta mucho esa pareja - jejejejeje pero en fin. Saludos a toda tu family!!!  
  
Annkor: Hola!!! Mil gracias por leerme, me da mucho gusto que te agradara y siento mucho hacer estos caps tan pequeños pero el tiempo no me alcanza TT. Gracias una vez más!!  
  
Bryan: Hola Bryan! Que bueno que te gustó. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! No es slash, debo admitir que la idea no me desagrada pero en este fic, no es el caso. Puede parecer pero... no. Gracias por tu review   
  
Aya-Chan18: Hola!!! Mil gracias por tus comentarios. Si!! Elle is cute Jajajaja. Por supuesto que leere tu fic... solo dame tiempo! Gracias y besos!!  
  
Aiosami: Hola lindura!!! Jajajaja si!! Es pequeño, pero espero poder escribir un poco más!!! Gracias por leerme.. de verdad te lo agradezco de todo corazón!! Besos!!!  
  
Lily Black: Hello preciosa!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Sirius is soooooooo cute!!! Demonios, lo conociste antes que yo Uu ahahahahaha... bueno.... si!!! Las canciones!!! Jajajaja ok!! Te cuidas y saludines a tus dos bbs (uno bb por peke y el otro por buenote Jajajaja) 


	18. ¡Es mio!

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico mis que satisfacción personal y la alegría de poner en aprietos y nuevas aventuras a mi Sirius y pandilla.  
  
EL DIARIO DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Suceso número 18:  
  
¡Es mío!  
  
Camino a la biblioteca Miranda se sentía algo amenazada. En realidad no tenía motivos, Nicky se había presentado de manera muy amable pero... algo no le gustaba. Mientras buscaba los libros en los enormes libreros surgía una lucha interior.  
  
"Estoy segura que Nicky es solo su amiga... lo estoy. Esperen un momento... no lo estoy. Pero Remus la acaba de conocer... tiene que ser solo su amiga. Pero los romances surgen de la nada así como así"  
  
En eso se dio cuenta que ya había dado cinco vueltas por la biblioteca y no había ni entregado ni elegido libro alguno. La bibliotecaria la miraba extraño y Miranda se limitó a sonreírle y perderse entre los estantes y libreros.  
  
"Esto es el colmo, enloquezco en público. Debo controlarme. Pero, Remus deberá estar buscándome... y si trae a esa Nicky con él yo... yo..."  
  
Volvió a darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo sin pensar, y efectivamente: estrujaba un libro.  
  
"Por favor, debo controlarme... un momento o.o... aquí esta el libro, por fin"  
  
Se dirigió a donde la bibliotecaria y antes de sacar un libro, entregó los otros. La mujer le seguía mirando con extrañeza.  
  
--- También quisiera entregar estos libros  
  
--- Muy bien... ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó la mujer  
  
--- Si, después de algunas vueltas, pero lo encontré  
  
--- Eso es lo que cuenta  
  
Una vez que los libros quedaron registrados en un inventario mágico, Miranda se dirigió a su salón de clases. Tal vez ya iba tarde, pero entonces vio a Remus y a Nicky JUNTOS camino al mismo salón. Miranda se quedó helada, no podía moverse hasta que vio a Elle justo en medio de los dos. Parecía algo disgustada, pero no por eso. Uno de sus libros estaba despedazado.  
  
--- Deja que agarre a ese imbécil – alcanzó a escuchar Miranda de la boca de Elle – pagará por lo que le hizo a mi libro  
  
--- No te enojes Elle, no tiene uso de razón – dijo Nicky dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – luego compraremos uno nuevo  
  
--- Nicky tiene razón Elle, no vale la pena – dijo Remus y entraron los tres al salón de Encantamientos  
  
Miranda suspiró algo resignada y entró después de ellos. Entonces, algo la sacó de toda duda:  
  
--- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo Remus? – preguntó Nicky  
  
--- Lo siento Nicky, pero este lugar es de Miranda... estoy seguro que entiendes – dijo Remus con toda educación  
  
--- Por supuesto – respondió Nicky sonriente – entonces me sentaré con Elle  
  
--- ¿Conmigo? Oo --- Espero no te moleste  
  
--- No me molesta pero...  
  
--- ¿Alguien más va aquí? – preguntó Nicky  
  
--- No exactamente  
  
En eso el profesor entró al salón y todos guardaron silencio. Nicky se sentó con Elle, aunque esta no parecía muy conforme con los cambios. Sirius estaba con Peter y James con Lily.  
  
--- Buenos días jóvenes – dijo el profesor  
  
--- ¡Buenos días! – respondieron los alumnos aún aflojerados  
  
--- Espero que traigan sus tareas... pongan sus pergaminos en las mesas – dijo con amabilidad y todos obedecieron - ¿listo? ¡Accio!  
  
Como era costumbre con este profesor, todos los pergaminos cayeron en el cajón de su escritorio y ninguno escapó.  
  
--- Ahora continuemos con la clase – el profesor sacó el gis de su maleta. Al instante se empezó a escribir por si solo en el pizarrón – hoy hablaremos de los primeros vestigios de magia en Europa. Hace... – el profesor siguió hablando  
  
--- Gracias por guardarme el lugar Remus – dijo Miranda mientras escribía con gran rapidez en su pergamino  
  
--- Este lugar es tuyo Miranda - dijo Remus con una sonrisa que hizo que la chica se ruborizara – siento mucho lo pasado con Nicky pero...  
  
--- Supongo que el Señor Lupin sabe la respuesta – se escuchó la voz del profesor - ¿y bien? ¿contestará?  
  
--- ¿Me puede repetir la pregunta Profesor? – dijo Remus apenado  
  
--- Supongo... ¿en que cuevas se hallaron las primeras pinturas de hombres usando varitas mágicas? – preguntó el profesor  
  
--- Ehhh... en Francia – dijo Remus, no muy seguro  
  
--- Si, en Francia... – Elle levantó la mano  
  
--- ¿Si señorita Hesse?  
  
--- En una montaña llamada Petite´lumer... pero se decía que eran cuevas  
  
--- Excelente... diez puntos para Gryffindor – dijo el profesor y siguió con la clase  
  
--- ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? – le preguntó Sirius a James volteando hacia atrás  
  
--- Por que dice en el libro... justo en la página que estamos leyendo Sirius – agregó Lily  
  
--- Ahh... eso es trampa ¬¬x – contestó Black mientras James se reía  
  
--- Ustedes jóvenes... pongan atención – reprendió el profesor  
  
Después de las clases la mayoría de los alumnos se dedicaba a terminar los trabajos finales que encargaban los profesores. Se acercaban las vacaciones navideñas y era necesario irse de Hogwarts sin ninguna materia reprobada. Elle y Remus estudiaban afanosamente en la biblioteca. Intentaban hacer un ensayo acerca de las propiedades mágicas que tienen los cuernos de unicornio y sus usos en los distintos campos de la magia. Sin embargo, ni uno de los dos acertaba en terminarlo. No era al menos lo que había en sus cabezas.  
  
--- ¿Terminarás pronto Remus? – preguntó Elle sin mucho interés en su propio ensayo  
  
--- No, todavía falta algo... no me puedo concentrar mucho – dijo Remus despegando los ojos de los libros - ¿y tu?  
  
--- ¿yo?  
  
--- ¿Pronto terminarás?  
  
--- Oh, no. Aún falta bastante. Tampoco me puedo concentrar – dijo pausadamente  
  
--- Ya veo  
  
Los siguió una hora más de silencio. Extrañamente la biblioteca no estaba abarrotada como era costumbre en época de exámenes y trabajos finales. Remus lo sabía. Todos los años por estas fechas era difícil encontrar donde sentarse y sin molestar ni ser molestado. Pero ahora era diferente. Solo un afanoso Ravenclaw estudiaba del otro lado de la biblioteca.  
  
--- Tal vez debí ser Ravenclaw – dijo Elle rompiendo el silencio nuevamente  
  
--- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
--- No lo se. Los veo y solo se concentran en sus estudios – Elle miró decepcionada su ensayo – y no tienen mayor distracción  
  
--- Supongo que eso ayuda  
  
--- Si, debe ser.  
  
--- ¿No te agradó Gryffindor? – preguntó Remus abandonando de nuevo su ensayo  
  
--- No quise decir eso... no me hagas caso – dijo Elle tallándose los ojos - ¿y tu? ¿qué es lo que no te deja concentrarte? Espero que no sea yo – dijo con una sonrisa  
  
--- No, definitivamente no eres tu – dijo Remus estirándose – no lo se, solo estoy estresado ¿y tu?  
  
--- Nada, solo cosas que no tienen que ver en definitiva con este ensayo – dijo señalando el pergamino que solo tenía escrito unas tres palabras  
  
--- Es grave entonces  
  
--- No, ya llevó cuatro pergaminos  
  
--- Oh u  
  
--- Pero sobreviviré – dijo Elle estirándose – de eso no hay duda  
  
En ese momento entró Sirius a la biblioteca. Llevaba una pila de libros cargando y se los entregó a la encargada. Esta le reprendió porque estaban algo maltratados a lo que Black respondió volteándole sus ojos. Remus le saludó con la mano y Elle se limitó a seguir escribiendo en su pergamino.  
  
--- Hey Remus, ¿terminarás pronto? – preguntó Sirius sentándose al lado de su amigo  
  
--- Realmente no – respondió Remus – es demasiada información para analizar pero... supongo que voy más avanzado que tu  
  
--- Supongo – dijo Sirius mirando a Elle - ¿qué hay de ti Hesse? Supongo que vas a la par de Remus  
  
--- Si – se limitó a contestar  
  
--- Bien, me preguntaba si... bajarías a cenar... hoy... – dijo Sirius con la mirada fija en la chica, y Remus tan solo miraba  
  
--- Me temo que no – dijo Elle levantando la mirada – tengo que terminar esto ¿por qué?  
  
--- Pues... lo mismo de siempre  
  
--- Déjame adivinar... todos tus amigos tienen novia y no te quieres sentir solo y apartado – dijo en tono sarcástico  
  
--- Precisamente ¿qué otra cosa?  
  
--- Ninguna, no esperaba mas de ti  
  
--- Ehhh... chicos... la biblioteca no es un buen lugar para pelear – intervino Remus  
  
--- ¿Quién esta peleando Moony? – dijo Sirius sin quitarle la vista de encima a Elle  
  
--- Pero...  
  
--- Nada... no estoy peleando con ella, pero tal vez podría ponerme algo de atención, después de todo... Soy Sirius Black... hasta McGonagall me pediría que me la tirara sin remordimientos porque de verdad que quiere eso – Elle volteó los ojos – esta claro que tu – dijo Sirius apuntando a Elle – piensas igual que McGonagall  
  
--- Esto es suficiente – dijo Elle recogiendo sus cosas – creí que en este lugar podría concentrarme, tal vez si debí estar en Ravenclaw y así no tendría el infortunio de haberte conocido Black – y dicho esto salió de la biblioteca  
  
--- ¡Ey Hesse! – alcanzó a gritar Sirius pero la bibliotecaria le mandó a guardar silencio - ¿qué le pasa?  
  
--- Creo que la hiciste enojar Padfoot – dijo Remus  
  
--- Ahora verá esa niña – dijo Black levantándose – nos vemos en la cena  
  
Sirius salió de la biblioteca esperando verla por algún lado. Sin embargo, ya había desaparecido. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor y decidió entrar.  
  
--- Sensei – era la clave de la semana  
  
El retrato de la Señora Gorda le dejó entrar, para encontrarse con una enfurecida Lily Evans.  
  
--- ¡¡TU!! – dijo la pelirroja señalándole con su dedo acusador - ¿Cómo te atreves engendro?  
  
--- ¿Qué hice? – preguntó Sirius confundido  
  
--- Precisamente quiero que me expliques eso – Evans tomó aire – explícame porque Elle llega, avienta las cosas, sube a los dormitorios y se pone a... – Evans paró en seco – no te daré el gusto  
  
--- Subió a los dormitorios ¿y luego? – le preguntó Sirius  
  
--- Eso no te importa Black  
  
--- Muy bien... no me importa  
  
--- Eres un desalmado  
  
--- ¿Quién te entiende? Me importa... por eso te pregunto – dijo Sirius algo desesperado. Evans tan solo dio un suspiro  
  
--- ¿Te importa?  
  
--- Si  
  
--- Bien, supongo que es algo fuera de lo normal para un playboy  
  
--- Que amable, como siempre – dijo Sirius sentándose - ¿qué pasó?  
  
--- Elle llegó llorando Sirius... hace algo que estaba rara pero hoy fue peor – dijo Lily suspirando. Black tan solo agachó la mirada – mira, no se que hay entre ustedes dos – Sirius la interrumpió  
  
--- ¡No hay nada!  
  
--- Como sea... tal vez ese es el problema ¿no crees?  
  
--- No, soy feliz tal y como estoy... solo  
  
--- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Lily confundida  
  
--- Estas sugiriendo que debe de haber algo más entre Hesse y yo... de eso estoy hablando – dijo mientras Lily volteaba los ojos – pero yo soy hombre feliz y solo y así quiero estar  
  
--- Sirius... no te estaba diciendo que fueran novios... me refería a que deberías poner de tu parte... eres demasiado.... que se yo... demasiado Sirius  
  
--- No pienso hacer nada al respecto  
  
--- Como quieras  
  
--- ¿Me vas a dejar así nada más?  
  
--- ¿Qué esperabas?  
  
--- No lo se...  
  
--- Ay... eres insoportable  
  
Lily subió a los dormitorios. ¿por qué Elle se lo tomaba tan a pecho? Sirius sabía que era irresistible pero no que las mujeres cayeran en desesperación cuando él les huyera. Un momento ¿le huía a Hesse? Imposible. Al fin llegó la hora de la cena. Todos bajaron, menos Elle... algo había pasado. Lily no volvió a reclamarle algo a Sirius y Miranda estaba muy callada. Casi ni comieron pero James y Remus estaban muy ocupados como para darse cuenta.  
  
Próximo: SUCESO 19: Puedes vivir conmigo   
  
Kien va a vivir con quien??? muajaajjajaa  
  
Altáriel Eldaniel E. Hesse  
  
ORGULLOSAMENTE MAITRE MARAUDERS!!! MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA  
  
Siento mucho haberme retrazado pero estaba ocupada con el examen para la uni... prometo no retrazarme mas!! Besos!!! 


End file.
